Bound By Love, Driven By Hate
by metalbitch18
Summary: 5 years after Ravenica left Jack and The Black Pearl, Ravenica reveals a secret to him. Will love conquer piracy or will piracy conquer love?
1. No Disappointments

Bounded By Love, Driven By Hate.  
By: metbitch

disclaimer: i don't own Jack or pirates of the caribbean, i am mearly using them for my story and promise to return them when i'm done.. but, maybe not in one peice..hehe..

this is the sequel to If You Only Knew, if you havent read it, read it.. you missed the whole point that the sequel comes from!!

okay onto story  
Chapter 1

"Won't Disappoint"  
  
I stood at the helm of Hell's Mistress, my beautiful ship. After leaving Port Royal I had gone to Tortuga to find another crew. The crewmembers I had picked up in Port James were merely friends who wanted to help me. Geoffrey still remained on Hell's Mistress, he didn't have the heart to leave me. He also craved the adventure he had found on the high seas. 4 years had since passed since I had seen Jack last. From what I heard, he had gone back to his old ways, plundering and whores. That's the way it goes, I guessed. Couldn't expect a man to stay chaste for 4 years. I didn't expect it of him at all, I knew it was bound to happen in my absence. My crew and I were returning from England, we had gone to find some new scenery, we became bored with the same seas all of the time. I didn't regret leaving Jack and The Black Pearl, I needed to go on my own. To find myself, after I heard that he had taken Valencia with him, I began to rethink everything that I was bonded to. Still, even after 4 years have passed my mind often trailed to Jack, wondering what he was doing, where he was, and if he still looked or felt the same. His image was formed in my mind, I would see it every time I closed my eyes. I knew I loved him, he loved me, but something pushed me further away.

"Mommy!" I heard a little girl shout, knocking me out of my thoughts as her footsteps approached me.

I looked down to the small child, she was 4 years old next week. She was short, but the right height for her age. She wore a pair of black breeches and a white shirt, along with scuffed small, black boots. Her hair was a dark auburn, but almost black. It changed to a dark red in the constant sunlight. She had dark brown eyes, I was almost certain she was going to be a heart breaker when she grew up.

"What is it?" I asked, scooping the child up in my arms. She was rather smart for her age, she picked things up so quickly. Its a wonder how she could be so smart, considering her parents.

"I have a question."

"Ye always 'ave a question." I laughed

she pouted but then smiled. "Wha can I say? I want answers!"

"Okay, so what's the question?" I asked, looking at her tanned face.

"When will I meet my daddy?" she asked, I knew this day was coming.

How was I to explain about her father?

"Ye want to meet yer daddy?" I asked

she nodded quickly. "Aye!!"

"Well, it may take awhile to find him, I 'ave no idea where he is. Let me think about it, why don't ye go run along and play in yer cabin?"

she nodded quickly as I set her on her feet. "Aye, captain!" she said, giving a mock salute. I rolled my eyes slightly and began to laugh at her. She quickly made her way to her cabin, which was located next to my own. I had it specially built for her when I found out I was pregnant.

"Geoffrey!" I called. I waited a few moments before he came running, standing beside me.

"Aye Captain?"

"Set a course, to Tortuga." I stated.

"Tortuga? What's in Tortuga?" he questioned.

"My baby girl wants to meet 'er daddy, I'm not about to disappoint 'er so close to 'er birthday."

He quickly nodded and began shouting orders to the crew. We sailed for a few hours, I sat in my cabin, and it wasn't much. A small bed sat next to the right wall, toward the corner. The large oak dresser sat near the door to the right, a table with 3 chairs sat to the left in the rear corner. The rum cabinet sat just behind it. I looked over the map that sat on the table. It wouldn't take us long to reach Tortuga, only a day or so.

I then wondered to myself how I would explain the child. Also, how he would react. I had no idea what I was going to say. I sighed and pushed it from my mind, why plan to say anything? I would only change what was said when I came face to face with him. The door to my cabin swung open, my eyes shot over to see who decided just to barge in.

"Captain?" Geoffrey asked.

"Aye? What is it?"

"Sails, off of the bow." He stated.

I eyed him and we made our way toward the deck. I looked to the horizon, spotting the sails.

"Well, who is it?" I questioned

"A merchant ship, what should we do?" he asked.

"Run up the jolly roger, were goin' huntin', boyz!" I grinned.

"Go make sure Lydia is safe, keep her in her cabin, don't come out until you get the signal.

Within minutes we were along our next victim. I smirked as I eyed the men on deck, this looked to be easy but I knew better and prepared myself.

"Prepare to board!" I yelled with a wild grin on my face.

The gunfire rang thought my ears, as shots flew all around me. The emotion flew from my face as I pulled my sword with my right hand. I watched the fight that ensued, my men going over to the merchant ship via the plank. I stayed on The Mistress to make sure no one passed and headed toward the cabins. A man came running toward me. I gave a wild grin, he charged at me, having my sword ready I began to slice toward his stomach. Finally, succeeding, my blade plunged into his stomach a ripping sound as it went though his muscles. I kicked his body and pulled my sword from his body, readying myself for my next victim. I watched the next man make his way toward me. He lunged at me with his sword, I quickly blocked.

"Yer goin' to 'ave to do better than that!" I yelled, kicking him in the stomach.

He quickly came to his feet, eyeing me.

"Yer the captain?" he asked I nodded. "Damn right I am."

"We're goin' to kill you all." He stated.

I rolled my eyes and tried to lunge at him, he stepped back just before my blade made it toward his mid section. We dueled for a few moments, until I kicked him in the stomach, sending him back against the rail. A fire grew in my green eyes; I loved the fighting. I grinned widely and stabbed him in the stomach. His eyes grew wide as I pulled my blade from his stomach. He fell to the deck with a thud. I didn't even hear the thud; my mind was racing, waiting for the next fool to set on deck. The merchants, figuring they were beat and I might spare the ones who lived, gave up. My men had them lined on the deck of their ship. I made my way over to the merchant ship. I never did catch the name and didn't care to.

"I see ye 'ave given up, very wise." I stated, looking over the rest of the men.

"Take everything of value!"

"What of the survivors?" I heard one of my crewmembers ask

"Do what ye will with em, were not taking any prisoners." I smirked, walking away.

I walked to the Captain's cabin, seeing if I could find anything of value. I opened the door; it was rather small, only a table with two chairs, a dresser and a single bed. I walked over to the table, finding a ton of papers lying in an unorganized fashion. Then I noticed it, a piece of parchment. I looked it over; my eyes grew wide. I smirked and folded the parchment, placing it in my bodice. I went though the dresser, pulling out various jewelry pieces. I placed them in a small bag that was sitting on the floor. Anything and everything of value I had taken from the captain's cabin. I then walked out, leaving it in a complete mess. I stood on deck, watching my men bring up supplies from below. They were obviously making a run to somewhere, they were fully stocked of things we needed. Not wanting my child to see the bloodshed on both ships, I had the men quickly clean up before we sailed off. We continued on our way to Tortuga.

I opened the door to Lydia's cabin with a grin. I laughed when I saw the old plump man, with gray hair and dirty white shirt and breeches having a tea party with my daughter; she wore a pink, sequent dress with a white hat.

"Alright, its safe, ye both can come out now."

"Thank go..." I saw the old man trail off, he looked to Lydia.

"I better get back to work before yer mom kicks me." I smirked and watched him stand, thanking her for the tea party.

"'ave fun drinkin tea and eatin crumpets?" I asked him as he passed me.

He mumbled sumthing about girls and tea parties and made his way out.

"Did ye 'ave fun?" I asked, walking further into the cabin.

"Aye! It was fun, did ye 'ave fun playing wit the big guys?" she asked

"Of course I did, hun. Come on now, I think its time ye 'ad a nap." I said, picking her up.

"I'm not sleepy!"

"It's not up for discussion, nappy time." I stated, laying her on her bed.

"Mommy, when will I meet daddy?" she asked

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"What is he like?" she asked, "Is he a pirate?"

"Aye, he's one of the best."

"When I grow up, ima be a pirate juss like you and daddy!" she grinned.

"I don't think so, ye shouldn't be a pirate." I stated

"Why not? You seem to like it."

"That's different, I do it to survive. You'll understand when you're older."

"You always say that!" she whined.

"Get some sleep, eh? Don't want to be to tired when ye meet yer daddy." I smiled

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Fine, I do, as you say."

"That's right." I smirked. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. I then returned to deck, watching my men work. "Do we party?" Geoffrey asked

"No, we wait until Tortuga for that, mate!" I grinned.

"We're not to far off, should be there tomorrow by sundown."

"Aye, as ye wish."

"I'm goin to my cabin, come get me when ye spot Tortuga." I grinned.

"Aye captain."

I walked back into my cabin, closing the door behind me. I sat at the table and uncorked a bottle of rum. I don't drink as much as I used to, but I still do whenever I get the chance. I pulled the parchment from my bodice and looked it over with a smile. "A good card to play." I smirked, folding it and replaced it in my bodice. I sighed and took a swig of rum, closing my eyes at the sensation. I placed my feet on the table and thought about what I was going to say upon meeting the father of my daughter again. What was I going to say? What would he say? Damn, what am I getting myself into now?

okay no Jack yet, but fear not our favorite captain will be joining us very soon:o) i hope you all liked the first chapter! hehe


	2. Old Acquaintances

here iz next chappy! yay! --gives everyone who reviewd so far a cookie--

heres a little replay to u who reviewed so far, hehe

devilsfan2615: thank you for saying im an excellent writer! made my night when i read it. hehe. im glad you liked meh other one too!

pirateprincezz: its okay you didn't review meh other story, i forgive you! at least your reviewin this one!

captainme: yep a daugter, was that a twist or wha? lol! sometimes im to smert for my own good. and we'll see if Valencia makes an appearence. aint sayin nothin

moulin-rouge-pirate: glad to see yer readin this story to! yea its funny that tha name for jacks daughter in yer story is lydia, and mine is too.. although mines not short for anything. --runs off to read your story--

erica: hi! lol, yeah maybe Jack can become the father of the year! lmfao

Chapter 2  
"Old Acquaintances"  
  
We docked in Tortuga not to long ago; the familiarity of Tortuga was almost over whelming. The sun set only a few minutes ago. I ordered a few men to stand guard and watch the ship. Along with the few to watch Lydia, I couldn't have anything happen to her while I was away. I couldn't take her with me into Tortuga, no matter how much she pleaded to be taken along. Tortuga was the roughest town I had probably ever came across. Filled with drunken pirates and whores. I wouldn't be much of a mother if I took her into that kind of environment. I wore my usual, brown leather skirt along with my leather bodice. I pulled a long black cloak over my body.

After making sure everything was taken care of, I made my way into Tortuga. I went to The Faithful Bride, knowing I would find answers at the tavern. I entered the tavern, rum filling my senses the moment I walked into the door. I watched men drunkenly run after whores, men fighting nearly all over the bar, and whores looking to get paid for a one night stand. I walked over to the bar and sat down on an old stool, I looked to the bartender, waiting for him to make his way over to me.

"What can I get ye?" he asked, finally able to serve me. I looked him over, he stood at about 6'5" he was rather young, must be the son of the owner, I remarked to myself.

"A mug of yer finest rum!" I grinned.

He nodded and quickly fetched the rum, setting it in front of me.

"So, wha is yer business in Tortuga?" he questioned.

"I don't really 'ave any business, but tell me, ye 'eard anything of one Captain Jack Sparrow?" I questioned, taking a long drink from the mug.

"Actually, yes, 'e should be around in not to long. I 'eard 'e was 'eaded this way. Looking for pleasurable company I presume. So, 'e should be here in only a matter of 'ours." He smiled.

"Thank ye, fer the info." I smirked, taking another long drink.

"Excuse me fer a second." The barkeep smiled, going to serve another customer. 'Good o' Jack, so predictable.' I thought to myself. 'I wonder when he's goin' to show'

I sighed and looked back to the barkeep that was standing before me again.

"Ye got a name?" I questioned

"Aye, James." He smiled.

"So, why do ye ask about Sparrow anyway?"

"We 'ave what I like to call, some, unfinished business." I smirked.

"Ah, I think 'e 'as a lot of unfinished business, if ye know what I mean." He laughed, giving me a wink.

"Aye, that he probably does. Sparrow gets around." I laughed

"Aye, that 'e does. He's been in here almost once a week for the past year or so, I 'eard after he lost 'is woman he wasn't sure wha do to wit 'imself. 'e took it 'ard, I guess."

'Hmm, maybe he misses me?' I thought to myself. 'nah, who am I kiddin?'

"He always was a sucker for a woman's company." I smirked

"Aye, oh excuse me, 'nother customer." James smiled, making his way to the next customer.

I nodded and watched him walk to the gruff looking pirate with a whore on each arm. I sighed and fixed my eyes back on the bottles that sat behind the bar. Becoming bored sitting at the bar for what seemed like forever, but ended up being only 3 hours I decided I had better leave. I would catch up with Sparrow some other time.

"I'm takin' off, nice talkin' wit ye, James." I smiled.

"So soon?" he asked

"Aye, I 'ave some things to attend to."

"It's been nice talkin' wit ye, be sure to come back sometime."

"Aye, I will, and oh If ye 'appen to see Sparrow, dun say I was looking for 'im. I want it to be a surprise." I smirked, giving him a wink.

He quickly nodded with a small smile.

I stood from the stool, beginning to walk toward the front door. I dodged fighting pirates and running whores as I made my way through the absolutely huge crowd that had gathered. I made my way through the dark streets, heading toward the dock.. I stood on the dock when I noticed it, through the dim light I spotted The Black Pearl.

I smirked to myself, The Pearl sat in the shallow waters not to far from the dock, Jack had always been careful about where he left his pride and joy. I grabbed a rowboat from the shore, along with the oars. Why not pay him a little visit? I rowed myself to The Pearl with in moments, having a sudden energy I hadn't had in the longest time.

I pulled myself onto The Pearl, stopping at the rail to look if anyone was on deck. The only one I spotted was Gibbs, who was leaning against the mast pole, flask in hand as always. I pulled myself over the rail, setting my feet quietly on the deck. I crept over to Gibbs, who suddenly decided to stand, his back to me. my eyes went wide, I didn't want him to know I was present, just yet. I crept, unheard behind him. I threw my hand over his mouth, I felt him take in a heavy breath.  
  
"Don't say anything, I'm going to release my hand." I warned in a soft tone. He nodded quickly and I released my hand.

He turned on the ball of his foot to look at me. a grin spread widely across his face. "Ravenica!"

"shhh." I said, putting my finger to my lips to hush him.

He raised a brow, the grin remaining on his face. "Sorry, what are ye doin' 'ere? It's so good to see ye lass."

"I couldn't pass Tortuga now could I?" I questioned with a smirk.

He nodded, knowingly.

"And since I'm 'ere, I figured I would come and say 'ello, so 'ello!" I whispered.

"Where be yer fearless leader?"

"In his cabin, he's been distraught fer the longest time, well since ye left that is."

"Is Valencia still 'ere?" I questioned

"No, we dumped 'er off quite a while ago.. Probably about a year or so, after she tried to commit a mutiny, wanted to take over The Pearl, we couldn't 'ave that.."

I nodded. "Get back to yer rum, I'm goin to pay yer captain a little visit."

"Don't be to 'ard on 'im." He smirked, rising a suggestive brow.

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I began to walk quietly to the Captain's Cabin. The flow of memories almost knocked me off of my feet and flat on my ass. Everything I had experienced while on the infamous Black Pearl came flying at me. I sighed and knocked on the door. Which there was no reply to. 'No surprise' I thought to myself. I knocked again, this time louder.

"Aye, what the bloody 'ell? Wha do ye want, I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" I heard Jack's gruff voice say from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened the door and walked in cautiously. Jack sat at the table, in his normal spot, facing the door. The smell of rum, and muskiness that had always been present filled my nose. His eyes went wide when he saw me; he lost the balance that was on the two back legs of his chair and he fell backwards.

He quickly stood as I chuckled at him. His face was a stark white; he looked as if he had seen a ghost. He looked the same, his hair in dreads with beads braided into a few of them. The two long braids of his beard with different colored beads entwined into them. His dark brown, mysterious eyes rimmed with coal.

"What are ye doin' 'ere?" he questioned, gaining his composure, his face finally turning back to being tan.

"Couldn't pass through wit out stopping at Tortuga." I stated.

"I thought I would never see ye again." he said, walking over to me.

I shrugged. "I told ye I'd see ye again, wha ye didn't think I was tellin' the truth?"

"I'm not sure, I'm glad yer 'ere, luv. It's been to long." He grinned. "I knew ye couldn't stay away to long, it's been what? Only 4 years, a long 4 years at that."

I raised a brow as I looked at him. "Still full of yerself I see, no change there."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not full of meself."

"Jack, yer full of yerself, always 'ave been, always will be."

"So, wha ye passin' through Tortuga fer anyway?" he questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Supplies, and my men needed some pleasurable company that I wasn't willing to comply with." I lied, the reason for coming to Tortuga was to see him, but he didn't need to know that.

"Ah, well there's no better place for that, than Tortuga." He grinned, his hands flying about around him. "wha do ye say we 'ead in to Tortuga? 'ave a drink, fer old times sake?"

I thought about it and nodded. "Aye, sounds like a plan."

We walked into Tortuga in silence, neither of us knowing to say to the other. What was there to say? I wasn't exactly sure. We entered The Faithful Bride, I looked to the barkeeper, and James was still working hard. I smiled softly as our eyes met. I then followed Jack to a small table toward the rear of the bar. I sat across from him, against the wall.

ooh a little cliffy! heh, i was to lazy to short this into two chapters so im leavin ye a cliffy. i will have next chappy up soon i promise!


	3. It Can't be Me

Okay here iz next chappy! i gots it up juss for u moulin-rouge-pirate :oD i hope u all like this chappy and thank u so much for the reviews! you guys are the best! and for those of u who arent reviewing.. please do, hehe.. gives me more incentive to write more :oP okay okay on to chappy!

Chapter 3  
"It Can't Be Me"  
  
"So, wha 'ave ye been doin' since ye left?" Jack asked as the barmaid came over, Jack only held up two fingers, she nodded quickly and left.

"Not much, pillaging, pulderin, ye kno how it is." I said, watching the barmaid dodge the drunks and prostitutes, she set the two mugs of rum on the table.

"Aye, I do kno 'ow it goes." He said, taking a long drink from his mug. "So, ye like yer ship?"

"Aye, she's a great replacement for The Gauntlet." I nodded.

"Tell me sumthin', why are ye still wearin' the necklace I gave ye, even if its been 4 long years?"

My hand flew to my neck; I forgot that I had been wearing it. I felt my cheeks change to a deep red as I thought about the answer. "No reason, I juss like it, is all." I said, running my fingers over it.

"Well, at least I did one thing right." He smirked

"ye did a lot of things right." I smiled, dropping my arm to the table.

"Then why did ye leave?" he asked, the sadness filling his eyes.

I sighed. "Does Valencia ring a bell?"

"Aye, she was the reason ye left?"

I nodded. "Why did ye take her wit ye out of Port James, I 'aven't gotten a proper reply to that question, even after 4 years."

He shrugged slightly as he took another drink. "I'm not sure."

"What do ye mean yer not sure? Come on, ye can't tell me ye didn't know what ye were doin'. Was it part of the plan for me to be sent to jail or was that a coincidence?"

"There was no plan, luv. She told me ye were below deck, working on some things wit the men."

"And ye didn't think to question 'er? Ye didn't go down and make sure I was actually there? Come on, ye can't sit there and tell me that it never occurred to ye that I wasn't down there." I said, beginning to feel upset as I sat there, looking at him.

I took a long drink from my mug, downing what was left.

"Well, what do ye want me to say? I'm sorry, luv." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Don't call me, luv. I can't believe ye can sit 'ere and tell me ye don't know why. There's got to be a reason." I stated, watching the bar made walk over to me.

I ordered another rum.

We sat in silence, staring at each other; I didn't know what to say. How could he not have a reason for knowing why he took Valencia along with him. He had a reason, and I was bound to find it out. I downed the rum the barmaid brought over, instantly ordering another one.

"Don't ye think ye should pace yerself?" Jack asked

"No, I 'aven't drank this much in 4 years." I stated, looking for the barmaid so I could get my drink.

"Why not?" he inquired, the curiosity showing on his face.

'Oh crap I just walked into that one, did I?' I thought to myself, trying to come up with a lie. "Juss 'avent felt the need to drink is all" I finally got out.

"Why not?" he asked

"juss 'aven't that's all. Ye never did answer my question." I stated, crossing my arms in front of my chest, leaning back on my chair.

"What question?" he asked, downing his mug of rum.

"The question 'bout Valencia." I stated, the barmaid finally walking over and setting a mug of rum in front of me. "Hey, bring me a bottle so ye don't 'ave to keep runnin back and forth."

The barmaid nodded and went to fetch the bottle. Jack stared at me for a moment. "Ye plan on getting drunk, huh?"

"'ell yea, like I said, I 'avent gotten drunk in almost 4 years."

"Hmm, that's funny, mostly women get drunk after I don't see them for a long time." Jack chuckled

I eyed him with a laugh. "There ye go again, bein full of yerself. Ye may think that yer the greatest lover of all time, but yer not."

His jaw dropped as he looked at me. "Of course I am, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."

"That's only a title, it doesn't mean much." I laughed.

"I think it does."

"Well from what I remember, yer always wrong."

"No, I am always right." He smirked.

"Ye wish." I laughed.

We talked for a few hours, drinking rum and reminiscing over the good times we had together. Feeling the full effects of the rum.

"Ye are one weird man, Mr. Sparrow!" I laughed, rocking back and forth in my chair.

"I'm not weird, yer the one who's crazy remember!" he laughed

"I'm not crazy, ye were juss telling everyone that!"

"Yea so? I'm the one who saved ye from that island, remember?" he asked, his finger coming up to shake in my face.

"and juss for ye to remember, I outsmarted ye and threw yer ass overboard!" I laughed.

"So wha, ye are a cuddlier, I mean 'ell ye used to cuddle up to me like every night."

"Oh like ye didn't like it!"

His eyes went up in thought. "Yer right, I can't say I didn't like it."

I realized it was getting late so I decided I should be getting back to The Mistress, and to my daughter. Hopefully they had put her to bed already, I didn't want her to see me drunk.

"it's been fun, Camptain.. Jack, but I really.. must.. get goin' cause I ... well.. wait wha am I talkin' bout?" I laughed hysterically at my lacking ability to talk straight.

"Yer drunk, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm not drunk.. I'm.. Straight." I said, moving back and forth in my chair to imaginary music.

I went to stand, but fell flat on my ass. I began to laugh hysterically as Jack stood and walked over to me. He looked down at me a small smirk forming on his lips. I looked at him, still laughing hysterically, I felt as if my guts were going to burst at any moment.

"Did ye 'ave a nice fall?" he asked with a wild grin.

I nodded. "Aye, it was very nice, although the landing kinda hurt." I managed to get out through my laughter.

He extended his hand, the wild grin remaining on his face I took it. He pulled me to my feet, losing my balance again; I fell onto him sending us both to the floor with a thud. I looked down at him a playful grin on my face.

"Well this seems familiar." I laughed

He smirked as he looked up at me. I stood, unwillingly and pulled Jack up wit me.

"I gotta get back to The Mistress." I stated, hoping to run away before old feelings over took me

"Well I'll take ye, I gotta make sure ye make it back safe. Besides, I 'ave neva seen the mistress." He smirked, his hands flying about around him.

"No! ye can't."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Umm." I tried to think of a reason, but couldn't.. Damn rum. "Ye juss can't."

"Aye, I can and I am. Cause ye.. Need to ... there's to many drunks in Tortuga looking for a good time." he stated

"No!"

"Why are ye resisting so much, do ye 'ave something to 'ide?" he asked, his index finger of his right hand coming to his lips. "or do ye think ye won't be able to resist me?" he questioned, giving a suggestive look.

"No...of course not... if ye want to see me ship, I 'ave no problem wit that!" I stated

We left the tavern; I stumbled toward the dock with Jack at my side. I smirked as my ship came into view.

"Jack before we go on, I 'ave something to warn ye about.." I trailed off

"What?" he questioned.

"um, nothin' come on to me ship." I smiled; we walked up the plank and stood on the deck. "Welcome to Hell's Mistress."

He looked it over, the wonder in his eyes but more so the rum in his eyes. .

"Ye can look around, I'm tired. I need to go sleep off my rum." I stated turning on my heel, I walked toward my cabin, hearing Jack's footsteps behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at him standing in the doorway of the cabin. "And where do ye think yer goin?"

"To yer cabin!" he grinned, his arms floating around.

"fer wha?"

"A drink?" he asked with a grin

"juss one!" I stated, pointing my right index finger in his face.

"Aye! Juss one!" he grinned as I allowed him to step into the cabin.

We sat at the small table, across from each other. I took the rum bottle from the table, taking a short drink. Suddenly I heard the cabin door open,

"mommy mommy!" I heard Lydia call. I smiled softly as I was slammed into being sober if only for a few minutes.

"well 'ello there, wha are ye doin' out of bed? Ye kno yer not supposed to be up this late."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to say good night. Who's he?" she questioned, pointing to Jack

I looked over to Jack whose eyes were wide as he was slammed into being sober as well.

"Who is she?" Jack questioned, the surprise running over his face. I thought his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets.

I sighed; I had some explaining to do. "Lydia, this is Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack, this is my daughter Lydia."

"Daughter?" he chocked

"Aye, daughter." I looked to Lydia who was looking sleepily from myself to Jack. "Lydia, run off to bed now, its to late for ye to be up."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. But only cause ye have a visitor."

I laughed and set her on the floor, watching her quickly run out, closing the door behind her. I looked back to Jack.

"Daughter, eh?" he said standing up. "so, where is the lucky man who stole yer 'eart and gave ye a child?"

I sighed as I looked at him. "actually, 'es standing right in front of me."  
  
I watched Jack raise a brow, as he looked me over. "That's impossible..." he said, chocking on the rum he was trying to drink.

"Not impossible, Jack. Lydia, is yer child." I stated, feeling a complete nervousness toward how he was going to react.

I stood and looked at him. A very uncomfortable silence ran between us.

"say sumthin."

"I don't kno wha to say, me.. a father? That...." He trailed off

"Jack, ye may not want to believe it and that's fine. I didn't come here for yer help to rise 'er, I don't need any 'elp. Ye don't 'ave to accept it, but it's the 'onest truth." I stated, looking into his eyes.

"It's so 'ard to... me?? a father?" he sighed.

"I'm not looking for yer 'elp, I don't want money. She wanted to meet 'er father. 'er birthday is next week, she will be five."

He sighed. "Do ye think I could be father of the year?" he asked, lightning the mood as the rum took its force back over him.

I laughed and shook my head. "maybe if ye work at it."

"I need to get back to The Pearl, I'll come by tomorrow after I'm sober and such." He stated, pulling me into a hug.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. As much as I hated to admit it, I had missed him. He pulled away with a charming smile. "Until tomorrow, luv."

"see ye tomorrow." I smiled.

I watched him leave, closing the door behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes. Well that went better than I thought it was going to. I sat on the bed and pulled off my boots. I lay on my bed with a heavy sigh. Still feeling the effects of the rum I pondered how tomorrow was going to go. If Jack would return as he had promised or he would run away like a dog that had lost a fight. I knew he was rather drunk, as I was. Maybe he wouldn't even remember coming here and meeting his daughter. Who really knew? Even after all of the time I had spent with Jack, I knew him well, but he was always full of surprises.


	4. Are Ye Positive?

heehee thank you all so much for reviewing!! i know, im quick at updating, but thats because i have great reviewers who motivate me to do so!

lil note, this changes to Jack's POV, no i aint sayin why, u gotta read the chapter! jeeze people..lmao.. hehehe im so evil! its so much fun! okay okay go on read.. and yes i kno, i left a cliffy..sorta! hey at least im warning you ahead of time :oP

Chapter 4

"Are Ye Positive?"  
  
I laid on my bed in my cabin, on my back, wearing only a white shirt I had taken from Jack years ago. I felt the sun shining down on my face, begging me to get up and start my day. My right arm was extended over the edge of the bed. I felt a tickling sensation up and down my right arm, like an insect was walking up and down it. I gave a disgruntled sigh and swatted at it with my left hand, rolling onto my right side, leaving my arm extended. Satisfied that the tickling had stopped, my half asleep self almost fell back asleep. Until I felt the sensation again, I tried to swat it away. It disappeared once more. I again almost fell back asleep until I felt again. Beginning to think I was going crazy I opened my eyes slowly. I came eye to eye with chocolate brown eyes, I looked at him as he ran his fingertips up my arm again. I swatted his hand away and eyed him. "go home, I'm sleeping." I stated sleepily, not fully realizing Jack was there. I heard Jack chuckle as he continued to run his fingertips over my arm. "Wait a second, Jack?" "Aye." He smiled.  
  
"Wha are ye doin' 'ere?" I questioned

"I told ye I would be back today, wha did ye not belive me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Actually no, I didn't believe ye."

"Who's the little girl sleepin' on the other side of the bed?" he questioned, nodding toward her. I looked over my shoulder to where Lydia was sleeping peacefully.

"Ye don't remember?" I inquired. "I told ye last night who she was."

"I was drunk, remember?"

"what's new?" I laughed, slowly getting out of the bed, careful not to wake Lydia.

"So? Who's the girl?" I sighed, knowing I was going to have to tell him.

"yer daughter, Lydia."

"Daughter?" he chocked. I watched as his facial expressions changed from surprised, to shock, to fear, and a whole bunch of different ones. I laughed slightly as he stared at her.

"are ye positive she's mine? I mean, 'ell ye could have been sleepin' around wit out me around."

"I would never sleep around, ye know better than that!" I said, trying to be quiet as I stuck my right index finger in his face. I shook my head; grabbing his hand I pulled him over to the mirror that sat on the top of the dresser. "Look at yerself."

He looked at himself in the mirror. "I look good today, eh?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Now look at the girl, don't ye notice any resemblance?" I questioned

He looked at himself, then to Lydia a few times. "Aye, I do. But, I think she looks more like ye."

I laughed slightly. "Like it or not, she's yer child as well. And since ye don't remember the conversation last night I'll tell ye again. I don't want yer sympathy, or yer help she wanted to meet 'er daddy, 'er birthday is next week Thursday, she will be five years old."

"I can't be a father." He stated, still unbelieiving.

"well, ye are. I'm not looking for ye to take up yer parental duties, Jack. All I ask is ye spend some time wit 'er. That's all she wants, she's juss a little girl, she doesn't understand our problems." I stated, looking into his eyes.

He nodded slowly. "Aye, I'll do it because ye asked me to. Well, and because she is me child also. I guess I should get to know 'er then."

"Thank ye."

"so, since get to spend time wit 'er, do I get to spend time wit 'er mommy too?" he grinned, giving me a suggestive brow.

"ye never know, it juss might happen." I winked.

I heard Lydia stir in her sleep as her eyes slowly opened. She smiled as she looked at Jack. "Mornin' Ca'tain Sparrow!" she said, jumping out of my bed and giving him a mock salute.

Jack smirked as he saw this. "Mornin."

"What ye doin' here?" she asked.

"Lydia, Captain Sparrow 'ere, well.. 'es yer father." I stated.

She looked at Jack as if sizing him up, a wide grin spread over her face as she ran over to him, clamping her arms around his right leg. "Daddy." She stated proudly.

I smiled at her happiness. "Aye, so I've been told." Jack stated, giving me a 'please help me' look. I laughed and shook my head.

"Lydia, 'ow would ye like to spend sum time wit yer daddy today?"

"Can I?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Aye, ye can spend the day wit me." Jack smiled.

"YAY!! We have so much to do! Come on daddy I'll show you around!" Lydia grinned, letting go of her death grip on his leg and taking his hand.

"'ave fun ye two." I grinned, I watched Lydia pull Jack successfully toward the door. "oh and Jack.."

"aye?" he asked, stopping to look at me.

"Don't keep 'er up to late." I laughed.

He gave me a deathly glare as Lydia pulled him out of the cabin. I quickly got dressed and threw on my boots. I decided with Lydia in Jack's care I could go into Tortuga and finalize some deals I had made not to long ago. I stepped out of my cabin, taking a deep breath of the salty sea air. I walked down the plank and onto the deck a few minutes later I walked into a warehouse where a merchant kept extra supplies. This merchant was rather odd, and had shifty eyes. I didn't trust him but I was in need of the supplies; the bandages, food, and especially rum. I walked over to the old man who had gray, almost white hair. He had dark green/bluish eyes and stood at 6'4".

"So yer back again, I see." He said, his eyes scraping up and down my body.  
  
"I'm only 'ere for the supplies." I stated.  
  
"I think yer 'ere for a lot more, word 'as it ye don't 'ave nobody and 'avent in awhile." He grinned

I rolled my eyes as he stepped toward me. "if ye lay one 'and on me, I swear I'll beat every ounce of blood out of ye." I warned

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Well, what do ye awnt then?"

"The supplies." I stated, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Ye can't 'ave them, I never received my payment."

"I'm not sleepin' wit ye if that's wha yer getting at, I'll find a different supplier, I gave ye the money yesterday." I stated, becoming annoyed with him.

"yer money is no good, ye were tryin to stiff me, I counted it, it was 200 shillings short!" he yelled.

"that's bull shit, I gave ye the right amount and ye know it!" I yelled back.

"No ye didn't."

"ye know I did, now give me what's mine, or I'll beat the shit out of ye."

"ye don't 'ave what it takes to beat me." He said, stepping dangerously close to me.

This was the time I figured enough talk and more action. I sent a swift punch to his right cheek. He retaliated by throwing a punch himself, it hit me hard in the jaw, sending my head backwards. I growled as I threw another punch, connecting with his gut. He looked up with a grin, I felt something hit the back of my head. I fell to the floor with a thud as everything went black.  
  
(A/n: switch to Jack's POV cause well, I'm unconscious!)

Jack sat with Lydia in her cabin; they had been having a tea party for the past hour. Jack sighed as he daintily held up the tea cup in his right hand, sticking his thumb out. He wore a light pink hat on his head, replacing his tri corner hat he always wore.

"where is yer mother?" Jack asked

"I dunno, stop askin me that!" Lydia said, eating a cookie.

Jack sighed as he watched Lydia yawn. "I think its time ye 'ad a nap."

"I don't want to take a nap." She whined. "Please, don't make me." She said, givinghim the puppydog face.

He eyed her, "yer tired and yer mommy told me ye need a nap." He stated, standing up.

He walked over and pulled Lydia into his arms. She wraped her small arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I'm not sleepy." She lied.

"I know ye are." He whispered, laying her on the bed. He pulled the sheet over her.

"am not.." she trailed off.

Jack smirked and began to walk toward the door.

"where are you going?" Lydia questioned.

"To find yer mother." Lydia nodded and fell into a light sleep.

Jack smiled slightly and left the cabin, closing the door behind him. Feeling worried something happened to Ravenica he made his way off of the ship and into Tortuga. He searched for an hour, coming up empty. Deciding to walk through an alley to cut through to another tavern, he then noticed a body laying face down in the dirt.

He walked closer to it, he stood next to it. 'that body looks familiar' he thought to himself. He knelt down next to the form and rolled it over. His eyes went wide as he realized it was Ravenica. Blood litered her body, she had been badly bruised and beaten. He quickly picked her up, his right arm under her legs and his left around her back. He carried her motionless form to The Pearl, not wanting Lydia to see her mother in such a state. He laid Ravenica on the bed in his cabin.

"Gibbs!" he shouted. Gibbs came running in moments later.

"Aye, wha is it cap..... What happened to her???"

"I'm not sure, get me sum water to clean the blood, she's unconscious." Gibbs quickly nodded and made his way to do as the captain had ordered.

Jack sighed and looked down at Ravenica, his heart feeling like it had been broken into a million pieces. He moved the hair from her bloody face and sighed. "who did this to ye?" he asked the air. He wondered what happened, and who had the nerve to touch his, luv. Even after all the time they ahd spent apart, he missed her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. Sure, he was shocked about having a child but he came to the realization that he had a child with the woman he loved.


	5. Dirty Little Words

Yea me and my lil cliffys.. lmao.. will try hard to stop doing that what no cookie? makes this chappy more discriptive so she can get a damn cookie! hehe... okay heres next chappy i hope you all like it and as always dont forget to R&R!

Chapter 5  
"Dirty Little Words"  
  
Jack sat on the bed next to Ravenica; he dipped the white washcloth into the warm water Gibbs had brought to his cabin. Gibbs stood for a few moments looking Ravenica over.

"How long do ye think she'll be out for?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm not sure, few hours, few days. Who really knows?" Jack questioned.

Jack looked Ravenica wounds over she had a deep gash on the inside of her right arm, along with a couple of scrapes. She also had a small gash on her left arm. Her face was scrapped; under her right eye she had a dark bruise. His eyes trailed further down her body, he eyed her bodice in order to check her for more wounds or broken ribs he was going to have to remove it. He stood and grabbed one of his white shirts from the dresser.

"Gibbs, will ye excuse me, mate. I got to get her out of these clothes." Jack stated

"Yer not gonna..." Gibbs was cut off.

"NO! I'm juss goin' to change 'er clothes so I can get 'er bloody ones cleaned."

"Oh, I knew that." Gibbs said, scurrying out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jack rolled his eyes as he looked her over again and sighed 'she's gonna kill me when she wakes up' he thought as he lifted her gently and began to tug at the laces of the bodice. He removed the bodice and pulled the clean white shirt over her body, buttoning up the front. He determined she had two broken ribs, so he carefully wrapped them up. He continued to clean her wounds with the water. He then grabbed a bottle of rum from the cabinet to clean the deep gash on the inside of her tanned right arm. He took her wrist in his left hand carefully.

"This is goin' to hurt." He warned. Pouring some rum on a clean rag., he carefully ran it over her gash. Disappointed when she didn't move or anything.

"I'm goin' to find out who did this to ye, luv, and I'm goin' to kill him." Jack stated, the hatred pouring through on his every word. A fire began to slowly burn in his eyes as he thought about who had the guts to touch his luv.

"Gibbs!" he called

"Aye, captain?" Gibbs asked, looking from Ravenica to Jack.

"Keep an eye on 'er. I've got to go and pick someone up." Jack said, standing up.

"Who?" Gibbs asked

"Our daughter." Jack stated proudly

Gibbs chocked. "Daughter? Are ye serious?.. 'ave ye been drinkin' too much rum? Ye don't 'ave a daughter."

"Aye, I do. Ravenica told me so."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Gibbs said, unbelieving.

"Well then me daughter and I will see ye in a little while." Jack laughed as Gibbs' eyes continued to stay wide with shock.

Jack walked out of his cabin, closing the door quietly behind him. He swayed with his arms partly out, making his way over to The Mistress. He walked onto the deck of The Mistress, heading straight to Lydia's cabin. He knocked quietly, the door abruptly opened. He looked around and then looked down to Lydia. 'oh, I forgot she's short' Jack thought to himself.

"Daddy!" Lydia smiled.

Jack smirked and looked at her.

"Where's mommy?" She asked, looking around his legs to the deck.

He walked in and kneeled in front of her. He smiled slowly, looking her facial features over. She had tanned skin, her eyes were brown, just like his. She stood before him, tapping her right foot impatiently, waiting for his answer. She wore a white shirt that fit her perfectly, with brown breeches and small brown scuffed boots.

"She's on me ship."

"Why?" Lydia questioned.

"She's sleeping." He said, his eyes trailing around the room.

"Yer lying!" she yelled

He gave an offended look. "I am not."

"Am to, ye can't look me straight in the eyes, yer lying!"

"I don't lie." He stated

"it's not nice to lie." She said, putting her right index finger in her face, as to say 'shame shame'

He chuckled softly at her antics.

"Now, take me to my mommy." She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Jack shook his head as he looked at her. "Yer juss like yer mom, come on I'll help ye pack some clothes and such."

"Fer what?" she inquired

"Yer comin' to stay wit me on me ship." He stated, looking for a bag.

"I am?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Aye." He said, grinning triumphantly when he found a bag. "Now, what do ye need?"

"Clothes?" she asked sarcastically.

"I knew that much." He said, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. He helped her pack the bag with clothes and some toys.

"Are ye ready?" he asked.

"Aye!" she smiled, wrapping her fingers around his left index finger. They walked out of the cabin door; Jack closed the door quietly behind them. They began to walk toward the plank.

"Hold up there, mate." He heard a voice call.

He stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes. Lydia dropped her hand from his finger and they both turned around to look at the man.

"is there a problem?" Jack questioned, eyeing the man. "and who are ye."

"I could ask ye the same thing, where are ye takin' Lydia?" he questioned.

"Its okay Geoffrey." Lydia spoke up.

"I be Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack grinned, his chest puffing with pride.

Geoffrey eyed Jack and then looked to Lydia who nodded.

"Why are ye takin' Lydia? Where's Ravenica?" Geoffrey questioned.

Jack looked down at Lydia and then back to Geoffrey. "She's on me ship." Geoffrey eyed him, a confused expression running over his face.

"Stay 'ere Lydia." Jack instructed as he stepped closer to Geoffrey, pulling him further from Lydia so she couldn't hear what was going to be said.

"She's been hurt, beaten badly, I'm goin' to keep 'er on me ship. She's unconscious."

Geoffrey's eyes widened. "Is she goin' to be okay?"

"aye, I think so."

"What of the mistress?"

"well, ye are the first mate, I presume?" Jack questioned, watching as Geoffrey nodded.

"I'll send my first mate over, Gibbs. He will take command of Hell's Mistress in 'er absence. I trust ye 'ave no problem wit that?"

"no problem, she always told me if somethin' were to happen ye'd take care of 'er ship." Jack nodded in response, a little confused as to why Ravenica would tell him such a thing.

"Good, I 'ave to get back to check on 'er, I'll send my mate over wit the orders, savvy?"

"Aye, take care of 'er." Geoffrey whispered.

Jack nodded. "I will."

Jack swayed back over to Lydia, and took her small hand in his own.

"Come on then, To The Black Pearl."

Lydia nodded. "So What's The Black Pearl like? Are yer men nice? I hope they are nice.. I don't like mean men. I hope I brought all of my favorite toys, if not we will 'ave to go back. I'm hungry, do you 'ave any food on yer ship? I like food, cookies are my favorite, but mommy doesn't let me eat to many." She chatted on; Jack tried to block out her rambling but to no avail.

"Daddy? Are ye listening? Hello? Daddy?"

"Aye?" he asked

"My legs are tired, how much further?" she questioned

"Not to far." He stated, trying to press on but she stopped walking.

"I'm to tired, I want to rest." She stated.

"No resting, its not that far off." He said, looking down at her, becoming frustrated.

"My legs are tired." She whined again, sitting on the dirt road.

"Come on, get up, we can't just stop in the middle of Tortuga."

"I'm tired, I'm taking a rest." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wha will get ye to walk the rest of the way?"

"After I've rested." She stated.

"Ye can't rest now, ye can rest when we get on The Pearl."

"no, im resting now."

"come on, get up."

"no."

"please get up?" he asked

"no."

Jack gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the girl. "I said, get up!" he commanded.

She eyed him.

"NO." she said stubbornly.

"What if I carry ye?" he asked, giving in.

"Aye, then I wouldn't 'ave to walk."

Jack sighed and scooped her into his arms. "Is that better?"

"Aye, its okay if yer legs get tired." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, wha 'as yer mom told ye about me?" he asked, walking toward the pearl.  
  
"That yer my daddy, and yer a pirate, a sweet pirate. I can't remember what else."

He smiled. 'Sweet pirate, eh?' he thought to himself.

Jack walked onto The Pearl, carrying the small child in his arms. "All hands on deck!" he commanded. "Now, ye scabbard dogs!!"

"OH!" Lydia squeaked. "Ye said a bad word!!" she said covering her ears. "Yer a potty mouth!!"

Jack pulled his head back to look at the child, narrowing his eyebrows. "I do not 'ave a potty mouth."

"Ye said a bad word, ye would be punished." She stated A

ll of the men had gathered on deck by now by captain's orders. They looked from Jack to the child in his arms.

"Men, this is Lydia, my daughter."

A confused expression ran across the men's face as they looked at each other, they all began to laugh. Jack gave them a confused expression.

"I'm not joking." He stated, as the men began to laugh louder, a few of them sitting on the floor of the deck. "This is Ravenica's child, which also happens to 'ave come from me."

The men abruptly stopped laughing as they eyed the child. They had to agree the child did look like Jack.

"If anyone so much as touches 'er I'll cut out their 'eart and they will become shark bait, got that ye cowardly swabs!"

"AH! Another bad word." Lydia screeched in Jack's ear.

Jack eyed her. "And no profanities! She's touchy 'bout them." He yelled. "Aye!!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
"Good! Now get back to work!" Jack yelled.

He carried Lydia toward his cabin. "This is a very nice ship." Lydia commented.

"Thank ye." Jack smiled.

Jack opened the door, tossing her bag to the side.  
  
"Mommy!" she yelled. Jack set he child to her feet and watched as she ran to the side of the bed.

"What happened to her?" Lydia asked, running her fingers over the cuts and scrapes on Ravenica's arms.

"Someone 'urt 'er." Jack said sadly.

"I bet it was that man we saw yesterday." Lydia whispered.

"What man?" Jack questioned.

"The man, supplier!" she said

"do ye remember 'is name?" Jack asked.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Well, think 'bout it I'm sure it will come to ye." Jack said, waiting patiently for her to say the name.

She sighed as she thought about it, twirling some of her dark hair around her finger as she bit her bottom lip. "I can't remember."

"Keep thinking." Jack urged.

"his name was... bill? No.. bob? No.." she said, putting her fingers to her lips in thought. Jack sighed as he watched her think about it. "Wolf..wolf.. it was wolf something." She stated.

"Well that 'elps, kinda." Jack said, thinking about it. "Come on now, I think its time fer yer nap it's a little past noon."

"I don't want to take a nap." She whined

"do ye ever juss listen?" Jack questioned.

"Sometimes." She grinned.

Jack chuckled and smirked. "Come on, I'll show ye to yer cabin."

"Don't ferget to send Gibbs." Lydia smiled.

"ye can't remember a name, but ye can remember that?" Jack questioned

"that juss happened." She stated with a smile.

Jack rolled his eyes slightly.

"Gibbs!" he yelled The door flew open as Gibbs appeared. "Aye?"

"I want ye to go over to Hell's Mistress, Ravenica's ship. Yer goin' to take charge of it while she's indisposed." Jack instructed

"Aye, Captain."

"And I told ye, I 'ave a daughter." Jack smirked.

"Where?" Gibbs asked, looking around.

"What do ye mean where? She's right 'ere!" Jack said turning on his heel.

He looked around frantically; there was no sign of 'er anywhere.

"Lydia? Bloody 'ell where did she go? Ravenica is gonna kill me if I lose 'er! Gibbs 'elp me look!"

Jack looked everywhere in the cabin, throwing around discarded clothing that had been sitting on the floor. He walked over to the desk, picking up some papers; half hoping she was under them.

"Lydia, come out!" Jack demanded. "Please?" he asked weakly, looking under the bed while Gibbs looked under the table. "Lydia! I'll give ye a cookie!"

"Bribery doesn't work." He heard a small voice say.

He then turned around and eyed the rum cabinet. He slowly opened the door, where he found a giggling Lydia sitting in the bottom of it. She had her hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter. He pulled her out of the cabinet.

"Don't ever do that again!" he said, giving a relived sigh.

He heard Gibbs joining in Lydia's laughter. Jack's head snapped over to look at Gibbs.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Jack questioned.

"I've never seen ye so frantic over a little girl, it's entertaining." Gibbs laughed.

"Get yer ass to The Mistress!" Jack yelled

"Epp! Another dirty word! Ye need yer mouth washed out with soap!" Lydia yelled, playfully slapping his face.

He eyed her, not at all entertained.

"Come on now, its time fer yer nap."

Lydia gave a heavy sigh. "Where am I sleepin?"

"Below deck in the extra cabin, is that okay?" he asked, wanting her to be comfortable.

"Aye!" she smirked, giving him a mock salute.

He laughed slightly and shook his head, grabbing her bag. He closed the door quietly behind them and made his way below deck. He entered the empty cabin and set Lydia on her feet. She looked around the small room. It consisted of a bed, dresser, and night table. Lydia looked through her bag, finding her favorite teddy bear. The teddy bear was small and a dark brown, with brown button eyes, and a stitched smile. The bear was very soft, almost like velvet. She climbed onto the bed.

"Do ye need anything else?" Jack asked.

"No." she said.

Jack began to walk toward the door.

"Will ye tell me a story?"

He stopped and turned around, smiling at the child showing off his gold- capped teeth. He sat on the bed, his back leaning against the wall. Lydia climbed into his lap resting her head on his chest. He picked her up slightly and shifted so he could put his legs on the bed. He put the pillow behind his back and set her back in his lap. She played with the beads and coins that were entwined in his hair.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was in love with one man but promised to another. She was said to be the most beautiful woman on the earth. Her name was Helen of Troy. A war broke out over 'er 'eart...." He trailed off to look at the child who was peacefully sleeping. He smiled to himself, running his left fingertips over her face, brushing away the hair from her eyes. He closed his eyes for a what was expected to only be a few seconds. But, he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Lessons in Cooking

i've juss moved and am gettin all set up in meh new place so here's a lil somethin for meh reviewers, you guys are the best :o) i'm glad you all enjoyed the first and now the sequel! lata met

Chapter 6  
"Lessons in Cooking"  
  
Jack laid on the small bed in Lydia's cabin. His long dark locks of hair spread around his head. He felt a small weight on his chest as he tried his hardest to fall back asleep.

"It's time to get up!" he heard a small voice say. "Come on! Wakey wakey!"

He felt something tug on the two thin braids that made up his beard. "Get up!" he heard the voice again, this time louder. He continued to feel the tugging on his braids and now she began to pull on his nose. He gave a disgruntled sigh and opened his eyes. "Yay, your awake!" she grinned, still playing with his beard.

"Aye am awake." He said sleepily, trying to pull his beard free from her grasp.

"Good!" she grinned. "Come time to get out of bed!" she stated, jumping off of him and the bed. She stood next to him by the bed.

"Wha fer?" he questioned, resting his hands on his chest.

"Cause! I'm hungry!" she stated, putting her small hands on her hips.

"So, go fetch yerself something to eat."

"I dunno where anything is." She said, her right hand coming up and taking his left hand.

"Come, find me some food." She said, tugging as hard as she could on his arm. He gave another disgruntled sigh and pulled himself up from the bed. He opened the door to the small cabin, still allowing Lydia to hold his hand. They entered the galley; he picked her up and set her on a chair.

"What do ye want?" he asked

"Ummm, what is there?" she asked

"Apples?"

Her nose scrunched in disgust. "No, eww. How 'bout some cookies?!?!"

"No, it's to early to be eatin' cookies."

"So?" she questioned. "Mommy lets me eat cookies breakfast." She stated, trying to persuade him to let her eat cookies.

"No cookies." He said firmly, shaking his head no. The beads and coins embedded in his hair making a clinging sound as he moved. She gave a heavy sigh as she eyed him.

"But, mommy..."

"Mommy wouldn't let ye eat cookies for breakfast, so ye will 'ave to come up wit something better." He stated, crossing his arms across his chest. She gave a huff.

"Fine, I'll 'ave some eggs."

He nodded slowly, he wasn't really a cook, infact he had rarely cooked at all. thats why he had a cook on the ship in the first place, so he wouldn't have to. But, being the nice man he was, he allowed the crew to go to Tortuga for the night and he wasn't sure where the cook had snuck off to. He walked behind the counters of the galley, opening various cabinets, searching for a frying pan to cook in. after opening and closing all of the cupboards above the counters, he gave a huff and began to search the cabinets of the counter.

"Are you lookin' for this?" he heard Lydia ask, he looked down at her. She held a small frying pan in her hand with a smirk.

"Aye." He stated simply, taking it from her. "Now go sit."

She nodded, climbing back onto her seat at the large wooden table. She watched Jack set the frying pan on the stove. He then proceeded to look for the ingredients to make some biscuits. Finally finding them, he grabbed a large bowl and looked over the ingredients. He poured a large amount of flour into the bowl.

"Where's your apron?" she asked Jack gave her a curious look. "Well, ye don't want yer clothes to get dirty, do ye?"

His eyes rose in thought, he picked up the apron from the counter, wrapping it around his waist. "Happy?"

"Aye." She smiled. "Isn't that to much flour?" she asked, leaning on her arms on the table trying to see into the bowl, her dark hair falling around her shoulders.

"No, I kno wha I'm doin." He stated, throwing ingredients in with out measuring them.

She watched him curiously. "I don't think that's right."

"Aye, it is. They will be yummy, ye juss watch." He stated.

He began to mix everything together, having too much of the ingredients in the bowl, flour spilt all over. He picked up the bowl and continued to mix it with the light wooden spoon. Flour fell to the floor. He looked down at it and shrugged, making a note to self to have some one clean that up later.

"I told ye it was to much flour." Lydia stated proudly.

Jack rolled his eyes and continued to mix the batter together. He poured the batter onto the pan and put it in the stove. "Now for the eggs." He smiled; cooking wasn't as hard as it looked. "How ye want em done?"

"Scrambled, with cheese!" she grinned. 'How do I do that?' he asked himself. He shrugged to himself and picked up some eggs. He eyed the eggs curiously, wondering how the hell the cooks did this. He picked up a small bowl and cracked the egg on the side, causing the white and broken yolk to fall into the bowl. He added 4 more to the bowl; it was almost filled to the top. He found the wire whisk in the drawer and began to mix it, to fast, egg began to fall all over the floor and counters.

"Oops." He stated as Lydia giggled at him.

He smiled softly and continued to mix the egg; this time softer so no more would fall out of the bowl. He eyed the hot frying pan. He poured the egg into the frying pan and cooked it. He divided the eggs between the two plates that sat on counter. Picking up two forks form the counter, he set a plate in front of Lydia and one in front of himself. They began to eat slowly.

"Wha do ye think?" Jack asked, taking a mouthful of the eggs.

"They are okay, but ye need practice cooking." She stated, taking a small amount of egg and placing it in her mouth.

"I think they are tasty!" Jack grinned, pulling another forkful to his mouth.

"Ye don't get good food that often, do ye?" Lydia asked with a giggle.

He eyed her for a second and then shrugged. His nose scrunched as he took in the smell of something burning.

"What the bloody 'ell?" he asked himself out loud.

"What?" Lydia asked

"What's that smell?" he questioned, smelling the air again.

"What smell? I smell nothing." Lydia said, the confusion running over her face.

"That smell..." Jack said.

Lydia's eyes went wide as she saw smoke pour from the oven; she quickly pointed at it, not able to get any words out. Jack's eyebrows narrowed as he turned around, his eyes went wide.

"My biscuits!!!!!!" he yelled frantically, running around the counter. He opened the door to the stove, black smoke pouring out. He coughed and closed his eyes as the smoke burned his eyes. He grabbed a towel and pulled the hot pan from the oven. "DAMN IT!" he yelled, practically throwing the pan on the stovetop. "This is the last damn time I'm cooking!"

"Ye juss need to be taught." Lydia giggled.

He eyed her and then the charred black biscuits he gave a heavy sigh. "Are ye full now?" Jack asked

"Aye." Lydia nodded, standing from the table. Jack sighed again and took Lydia's hand, hey walked to deck where the men were working hard.

"Jonathan!" Jack yelled

A 6'5", blonde hair and green eyed man approached Jack and Lydia. "Aye?" Jonathan questioned.

"Go clean the galley, the place is a sty." Jack instructed.

"How did that 'appen, I just cleaned the galley." Jonathan wondered

"Just do it!" Jack yelled.

Jonathan quickly nodded and made his way below deck. Jack and Lydia went to Jack's cabin to check on Ravenica. They quietly walked in; Lydia walked over and touched her mom's arm. Ravenica didn't move; she was still unconscious.

"When will she wake up? She doesn't always sleep this long." Lydia said, looking at Jack, a small sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Soon, dear, very soon." He smiled softly.

He walked over to the table and dug through the parchments on the table. He watched Lydia sit on the bed next to Ravenica, running her fingers lightly over the cuts and scrapes on her arms. A silence ran through the cabin as Jack looked over the various maps on the table, he sat on his chair and continued to look them over, wondering where he should set off to. Sure, Tortuga was his favorite place, but it was time to move out.

"Can I go play?" Lydia asked, breaking the long silence

"Aye, go ahead." Jack smiled.

Lydia quickly nodded and left the cabin. Jack sighed, thinking about when Ravenica would actually wake up. He had some unfinished business with the man who did this to her. He picked himself up from the old, weathered, wooden chair with a creak. He sat on the bed next to Ravenica, looking over her cuts, scrapes, and bruises until something caught his eye. He found a small folded piece of folded parchment lying to Ravenica's side. He picked it up and slowly unfolded, curious as to its contents. She wouldn't carry a piece of parchment on her unless it was important. It must have fallen out of her bodice when he pulled it off. Being so worried of the state she was in, he didn't even notice it. His fingers, with various rings on them ran over the parchment as he unfolded it. His eyes went wide as he realized what it was; it was a map to something, but what? Where had she found it, and how had she obtained it? Jack looked from the parchment to Ravenica. The curiosity showed on his features as he continued to stare at the parchment. He folded it back up and placed it in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed.

'She's got some questions to answer when she wakes.' Jack thought to himself. 'Of course I'll have questions to answer too, like how her bodice disappeared' he laughed slightly at the thought of her reaction when she realized this.


	7. How Can I Thank Ye?

sorry it took me so long to update.. please dont kill me, if ye did i wouldn't be able to update anymore! hehe.. bribery! go me!! okay okay im not gonna ramble on and on and on.. and on.. and on... and on... lmao..

Chapter 7  
"How Can I Thank ye?"  
  
Jack sat at the table, finally deciding now was the time to go search for the man who did this to Ravenica. He picked up his pistol from the table, placing it between his breeches and the sash that covered them. He placed his cutlass at his side, throwing on his long blue/gray overcoat on. He looked once more to Ravenica and then made his way out of the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him. He headed to his favorite tavern in Tortuga, 'The Faithful Bride'. He sat down on an old wobbly light wood stool that sat by the bar. He knew because it was just before noon not many people would be coming in. he looked to the man behind the counter.

"What can I get ye?" the young man asked, resting both of his hands on the bar.

"A mug of rum." Jack smiled

The man nodded and fetched Jack a mug of rum.

"Where is Ravenica this afternoon?" the man asked

"How do ye know of Ravenica?" Jack questioned, raising a brow in curiosity.  
  
"She was in 'ere a few nights ago, 'aven't seen her since. I recognized ye as the one she was wit, last time she was 'ere." The man smiled.

"Yer a good listener right?" Jack asked

Confusion ran over James' face as he looked at him. "Aye, I suppose."

"Well, surely ye should of 'eard of someone who might be out to get Ravenica." Jack stated, eying the young bartender.

"Out to get 'er? What 'appened?"

"She was badly beaten and rendered unconscious, do ye kno who I speak of?" Jack questioned.

"Aye, I think I may." The young bartender said, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned closer to Jack, not wanting anyone else to hear what he had to say. "Wolfgang Jackson, he owns a supply company just east of town, he was in 'ere a few nights ago. Braggin' about how he was trying to stiff a woman for supplies, get her to sleep wit 'im id suspect."

Jack nodded in thought, "east of town eh?"

"Aye, east of town."

"Thank ye, mate." Jack said, downing the rest of his rum and throwing a few shillings on the bar. He stood and swayed out of the bar. He walked east spotting what he suspected to be the supplier's warehouse. He looked the building over; it was old and badly beaten by weather. The wood must have seen many years of bad weather. The paint on the wood was chipping exposing the wood beneath. Jack entered the old building and looked around.

"Can I 'elp ye mate?" he heard a gruff voice call; he turned on his heel and eyed the man.

"I'm lookin' fer Wolfgang Jackson." Jack stated.

"I'm 'im, what can I do fer ye?"

"Ye ever 'eard of a woman named Ravenica Robins?" Jack asked, resting his hand on the hilt of his cutlass.

"Aye, I've 'eard of 'er." Wolfgang narrowed his eyes at Jack. "What's yer business 'ere?"  
  
"Ye 'urt Ravenica, I'm 'ere to beat the shit out of ye." Jack stated simply.

"What was she yer only whore?" Wolfgang asked, pulling his sword. "She's juss a woman, why do ye want to fight over 'er?"

"That would be 'cause she is me woman and ye 'urt 'er and left 'er for dead." Jack said, pulling his cutlass from the sheath.

"That's a nice thought, mate. But, still, I don't see why ye want to fight fer a woman who is dead."  
  
"She ain't dead, mate. I'm only saving 'er the trouble of comin' 'ere on her onesies to beat the shit out of ye." Jack stated.

Wolfgang charged at Jack's midsection. Jack swiftly blocked with his blade and eyed Wolfgang. After a few minutes of fighting, Jack kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying into a pile of crates that were stacked full of corn. Corn went flying all over the room as the crate broke from impact. Wolfgang regained his footing and charged at Jack again. Wolfgang punched Jack hard across the left side of his face. Jack backed up slightly and felt the fresh blood pour from his lips. A fire ran through Jack's eyes as he looked at Wolfgang. Wolfgang tried to charge at Jack but he blocked and found an opening, he plunged the cutlass into Wolfgang's side. Jack could hear the muscles tear in Wolfgang's side as the cutlass tore almost straight through his body. Jack kicked the top part of Wolfgang's body off of his cutlass.  
  
"Let it be known, no one touches Ravenica." Jack said, his voice low and dangerous. "No one." Jack quickly cleaned the blade of his cutlass and left the small supply shack and headed toward the dock, he walked onto the deck of The Black Pearl.

He smiled as he admired the craftsmanship of his ship. His pride and joy. He entered his cabin, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked over Ravenica's still form with a sigh. He walked further into the cabin, removing his jacket, cutlass, and pistol. He set them on the table.

He swayed in his normal manner back to Ravenica; he sat next to her on the bed. He slowly and gently ran his right fingertips over the cuts and bruises over her right arm.

"I took care of who did this to ye." He told her with a long pause, hoping she was only pretending to still be unconscious. His face turned into disappointment as he looked at her. "I wish ye would juss wake up. I don't know anything 'bout takin' care of a little girl, I need ye 'ere to teach me. We miss ye so much. Please, juss wake up. We were separated for so long and once we find each other again, we become separated some how. Ravenica, yer daughter needs ye, yer ship needs ye, and most of all I need ye." He swallowed hard as he continued to stare at her.

(a/n Back to Ravenica's pov YAY) I sat up straight, gasping for air. My eyes opening and closing frantically as I tried to focus them on where I was. The sun shown brightly through the small window that was located next to the bed.

"Where's Lydia? Where's me ship?" I gasped for air, bringing my right hand to my chest. I looked around, realizing I was on The Black Pearl, in Jack's bed. I felt a small breeze rush over me through the open window. I felt a draft on my right breast; I looked to Jack who was staring at my chest. I looked down slowly, my right breast exposed for all to see. I quickly pulled the sheets over me. "And where the bloody 'ell is my bodice?!?" asked, looking over to Jack who was in shock.

I eyed him, raising a brow, waiting for his answer. I noticed the white shirt I was wearing was buttoned up leaving the two very top buttons undone. When I sat up, the shirt was pulled down.

"yer bodice is in the corner." He finally spoke.

"What the bloody 'ell is it doin' in the corner? It's supposed to stay on me body, I didn't remove it... who did?" I questioned, eyeing Jack.

"Umm, I did?"

"What fer??" I questioned, slapping his arm.

"I 'ad to, ye 'ad broken ribs." He said, pointing to them dramatically. "And when ye were done ye couldn't put it back on?"

"Well see, I 'ad already taken it off, that was bad enough so I figured ye would be more comfortable wearing one of me shirts."

"Who all was in the room when ye so graciously decided to do this?"

"Juss me, I wouldn't want everyman on me ship seein' yer goods." He stated with a half smile.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at him. "What am I doin' 'ere? What happened?" I questioned, looking over the cuts, gashes and bruises that were all over my body.

"I brought ye 'ere after I found ye unconscious."

"What happened? How long was I out?" I questioned.

"Do ye remember anythin' 'bout wha 'appened?" Jack questioned.

I shook my head slightly. "I juss remember goin' to pick up supplies to get ready to 'ead out and I 'ad an argument wit the supplier, we began to fight it out wit swords and.. I was knocked out. I can't remember anything else. But, I do owe 'im an ass kickin. Which if ye would so kindly move I would like to take care of it."

"I'm not movin', ye need yer rest." Jack stated.

My breathing had become normal again as I eyed Jack. "Move!" I stated, as calmly as possible.  
  
"No, I already took care of 'im, left 'im fer dead like 'e did to ye."

"Ye did what?" I questioned, softly, confused as to why he would have done such a thing. "Why?"

"Well, 'cause, no one touches ye. No one, even though we've been apart.." he said, looking down at his dirty hands and the various rings on his fingers..

"Even though we've been apart.. What?" I asked

"Yer still me, luv, luv." He said softly.

I swallowed hard as I looked at him, feeling my stomach jump as he sat there, staring at his hands. His dark hair draped on his shoulders, the coins and beads still embedded into them.

Every old feeling that had been hidden for so long resurfaced. I placed my hand over his that were placed in front of him. I sighed with a small smile. His head slowly rose as his brown eyes searched mine.

"As ye are mine." I smiled.

He smiled and entwined his fingers with mine. "I'm goin' to go get Lydia, I know she's been waitin' to see ye." He smiled, slowly standing from the bed. He kept a grip on my hand until he couldn't anymore.

He exited the cabin, closing his door behind him. I sighed and looked over the cabin, it was still as I remembered it. I sunk back into the bed, resting my back partly on the headboard. My head was pounding as were my ribs. I looked over my cuts once again, wondering how they had gotten so bad. I couldn't remember anything, everything went black and I woke up here. Wondering what day it was and how long I had been out. Jack never did really tell me, I'd have to get those answers later.


	8. The Parchment

sorry it took me so long to get this up, i had to restore my computer and lost everything.. but here is next chappy and i promise i'll update faster from now on.. im gettin DSL YAY!!! ookay im not gonna keep ramblin i kno yer all anxious to read this..lol

Chapter 8  
"The Parchment"  
  
Jack returned along with Lydia. I felt Lydia bounce onto the bed while yelling. "Mommy, mommy!!"

I sat up with a smile as I looked at her. "Hey, baby." I held my arms out for her, but became confused when she didn't jump into them. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt ye." She said, pointing at my cuts and bruises.

"Its okay, ye won't." I smiled, watching her jump into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "How 'ave ye been? Has Jack been takin' good care of ye?"

"Aye! Good care! 'e needs 'elp in cookin' though." She laughed

I eyed Jack. "Ye cook?"

"Well, like she said, I need 'elp in cookin'." He laughed.

I shook my head with a laugh. "Sounds like ye two 'ave been getting along then, eh?" They both nodded. "That's good to 'ear." I smiled

"Are ye hungry, mama?" Lydia asked I wiped a few stray hairs from her sun-kissed face.

"Aye, I am."

"I'll 'ave the cook make ye somethin' then!" she grinned, jumping off of the bed and running out of the cabin. I smiled slightly as I thought about how much she cared.

"Jack, when ye pulled my bodice off of me.. Which I'm not to 'appy about mind ye, did ye 'appen to come across a piece of parchment?"

"Why are ye not to 'appy bout me takin' off yer bodice, I was only tryin' to make sure ye were okay."

"Well maybe, 'cause I wasn't awake to enjoy it." I said sarcastically. "now about the parchment."

"Wha' parchment? I see no parchment."

I narrowed my eyes at him, beginning to lose my patients with him. "Where is it?"

"What?" he asked with a small smile

"Don't play dumb wit me, where it be?" I questioned again

"Ooh ye mean this?" he asked, pulling the familiar piece of parchment from his right breeches pocket.

"Aye, 'and it over." I said as calmly as possible.

"No, I think I'll keep it fer meself." He grinned, placing it between his fingers and moving it throughout his hands (a/n I dunno how to explain this u know this in the scene where he's fightin' Barbosa and he's got the coin in his fingers.)

I eyed him. "give it 'ere, it belongs to me."

"No, mine." He grinned.

"If I 'ave to drag me sorry ass out of bed, to kick yer ass.. Yer definitely goin' to be sorry!" I stated.

He held it out just out of reach as he stood next to bed. Tormenting me with the stupid parchment. Any string of patients I had left was slowly being cut away. "No." he stated again.

I reached my hand out to grab it but he pulled it away. "Give me the damn parchment! It's no value to ye, ye don't even know what it is!"

"I could find out!" he grinned.

"I doubt it! Now hand it over." I said, trying to grab it again. I barely had it in my fingertips when I lost my balance, and what was left of the side of the bed, I fell face first onto the floor with a THUD. "Fuck..."

Jack laughed slightly I looked up at him.

"It's not funny." I stated "I'm goin' to get ye back for this."

Jack held out his hand and helped me up, I stood and released his hand so he couldn't try one of his tricks and pull me into his arms. I plopped back onto the bed and eyed Jack. I held out my hand. "Parchment?!?"

"No, I'm goin' to 'old on to it, fer now. Ye can't do anything wit it in yer current state anyway." He said smugly. I sighed; the slow realization that I wasn't going to win this argument slowly became a reality. I could get it from him; I call him gullible for a reason. All I had to do was figure out how.

"Jack." I smiled as sweetly as possible.

"Aye?" he questioned.

"If ye give me the parchment, I'll give ye anything ye want." I smiled, giving him a suggestive brow.

"'nythin' eh?" Jack smiled

I nodded slowly, the sweet smile still on my face.

"Well, let's juss say, I give it to ye and ye can return the favor when yer a little bit healthier." He grinned, digging in his pocket to retrieve the parchment. He handed to me with a smile, a small shiver moving up and down my spine as our fingers grazed against another. .

"What is it for anyway?" Jack questioned.

"A piece of parchment that is very valuable." I stated

"It's a map, but the question is where does it lead?" Jack asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well see, that's for me to know and fer ye, not to know." I smirked.

"I can 'elp ye get there."

"And 'ave to split everything among yer men and mine, do I look that stupid?" I asked, looking over myself.

"Ah, yer right there darlin', what do ye say, we take The Pearl, ye rejoin us?"

"And give up my own ship, are ye crazy? No way!."

"Not give up yer ship, give yer ship a break of sorts. We can put it in a cove where it will be safe until we return."

"Jack ye don't know what yer tryin' to get yerself into." I said shaking my head

"And ye do I take it?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Aye." I said simply.

"Why should ye get to 'ave all the fun?"

"Jack I didn't come to Tortuga to try and bring ye into this..." I trailed off

"Then why did ye come to Tortuga, luv?"

"Supplies, and pleasurable company fer my men."

"I don't believe that for a second. Now how 'bout ye tell me the truth?" Jack asked, his face moving closer to mine.

I sighed as I looked at him. "Fine ye wanna know so bad? I came to Tortuga to find ye, to see if ye would take care of Lydia while I went on my mission. I never intended for ye to find the parchment, yer the only one I trust when it comes to our daughter, Jack."

"why did ye think I would take care of Lydia while ye went off and could get 'urt?" he questioned

I eyed him for a second. "She's yer daughter too Jack, I figured if ye could turn away yer only child well, ye were not the man I thought ye to be. Now, will ye take care of Lydia while I'm away or not?"

"Why don't we come wit ye?"

"It's to dangerous! If anything ever 'appened to Lydia, I'd go mad. Will ye or won't ye?"

"I'm comin' wit ye, if it's really dangerous I want to be there to fight by yer side." Jack stated, running his forefingers over my right hand. "if anythin' ever 'appened to ye, I'd go mad." Jack said, barely in a whisper.

I sighed and shook my head. "Jack, ye can't come ye 'ave to take care of Lydia, I'll only be gone for a month or so."

"I'm comin' wit ye and that's final!" jack stated, becoming furious.

"no yer not coming! And that is absolutely final!" I yelled, clenching my teeth after I spat my words out. We sat in his cabin, on the bed, staring at each other. There was no way I was giving in, of course it didn't seem as if he was going to be giving in anytime soon either.


	9. What Part of No Don't Ye Understand?

Chapter 9  
"What Part of No Don't Ye Understand?"  
  
I continued to sit on the bed in Jack's cabin he insisted I did so. 'Need time for the wounds to heal before goin' on an adventure.' The words he spoke echoed faintly in my mind as I stared at the wall, laying on my right side. I sighed and shook my head. I had a plan, a rather good one. Before traveling to Europe where the map leads I would stop in Port Royal. After all, I did miss the wedding of Will and Elizabeth due to overbearing circumstances. I also need weapons and Will was the best blacksmith I knew. He would also give me a good deal on said weapons. All I had to do now was talk Jack into taking Lydia in his safe care and hope he didn't follow me out of Tortuga.   
"How are ye feelin', luv?" I heard a voice question from the doorway.  
"Fine, I think its time fer me to get goin'." I stated, standing up unsteadily.   
"I think ye need more rest, luv." Jack said quietly.   
I turned toward the doorway and looked at him. His tanned face, his toned chest.. I raised a brow, as I looked him over. "I think I'm fine. I want to be off by tomorrow morning." I stated, walking toward the corner, I picked up my bodice. I turned around and eyed Jack, waiting for him to obediently turn around. He pulled up the white sleeves of his shirt and crossed his arms over his chest with a grin.   
"Turn around." I stated, motioning with my right index finger.   
"No, its not like I 'avent seen ye naked before, or I wouldn't mind to see ye naked again." He grinned, his hair flowing about as his head moved at his words.   
"Well yer not goin' to be seein me naked anytime soon." I stated.   
"Why not?" he asked, his face falling to a pout.  
"'Cause, we are no longer an item."  
"I think we are."   
"Since when? We 'aven't even spent an hour in the same room in the past 5 years." I said.  
"That's where yer wrong, luv. I watched ye almost the entire time while ye were.. Unconscious."   
"That doesn't count. Now turn around." I said, motioning again.  
With a huff he turned on his heel. I quickly pulled my bodice on and discarded my white shirt, throwing it on the table. "All done." I grabbed the map from the shirt pocket and placed it safely between my breasts in my bodice. Jack watched me intently as I pushed it in my bodice. His chocolate brown eyes locked on my chest. "Put yer eyes back in yer head." I said, rolling my eyes.   
"So we are settin' off tomorrow then?" Jack asked, his chocolate brown eyes meeting my green eyes.   
"No, I am settin' off tomorrow. Ye are not, ye are to stay wit Lydia." I stated, rolling my stiff shoulders.   
"Aye and me and Lydia are to join ye."  
"No..NO Jack, what part of no don't ye understand? The N or the O? Yer not coming and neither is Lydia! I told ye it's too dangerous and I don't want either of ye to get hurt. Its better if I work on my own then I don't 'ave to worry about anyone besides meself." I stated, my eyes pleading with Jack for him to give up.   
He gave a long heavy sigh. "Ye do realize I can't juss let ye go into danger alone?"   
"I'm not alone, I 'ave my men. Please, juss listen to me for once after everything we've been through juss listen to me." I pleaded, I watched as Jack took a step toward me.   
He nodded slowly. "Alright, I will let ye go alone as long as ye promise to return to us, safe."   
"Aye, I will."  
"Where are ye 'eaded before ye follow that map?" Jack asked, pointing to my bodice as he began to stare at my cleavage again.  
"Port Royal, need to ensure that I 'ave plenty of weapons." I stated.  
"At least let us join ye to Port Royal, after that yer on yer own."   
"Fine." I said, closing my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "Port Royal, that's as far as ye go, after that I'm on my own again, understand?"   
he nodded slowly.   
"I'm goin' to go and get me ship ready for tomorrow, make sure the men are taken care of. Can ye go get Lydia, I need to talk wit 'er?" I asked Jack.   
"Aye I'll go get 'er." Jack said, turning on his heel. He opened the cabin door and stood in the doorframe, a hand on either side of him against the frame. "Lydia!! Get up 'ere!" Jack yelled.  
I laughed and shook my head. "I coulda done that."   
Jack smiled slowly, turning toward me again.   
It wasn't long after Jack yelled that I heard Lydia's small feet running across the deck and up the stairs. She entered the cabin with a smile. "Aye, Mommy?" she asked   
"Gather yer things sweetie, we're goin' home." I stated with a small smile, sitting on the chair to put my boots on.   
"Would it be okay if I stayed wit daddy?" she asked, shifting her weight from her left foot to her right.  
"I would rather ye come wit me, after our next stop ye will be stayin' wit 'im fer awhile." I said, watching her twist some strands of hair around her fingers.  
"Okay mommy, I'll go wit ye." She said   
"Okay, go gather sum things, ye don't need to bring everything ye'll be back in a few days." I smiled  
She nodded and made her way out and below deck. "Bring 'er over when she's ready, I need to get back right away."   
I stood as Jack nodded slowly. I took a few steps toward him; he continued to stand in the open doorway.   
"Excuse me." I stated, eying him.   
"Wha fer?" Jack questioned  
"I need to get back to me ship." I said, trying to brush past him.   
"I think ye should rest."   
"No rest, I 'ave to push on."   
He continued to stand in the doorway I stood in front of him, my back to the left of the frame, his back to the right. I sighed as I looked at him. "Ye gonna move?"  
"No." he said simply.  
"Why not?"   
"I dun wanna." He smirked.   
I sighed as I looked at him.   
"are ye goin' to promise me ye will return to me safe?"   
"I can't promise anything, ye know that."   
"aye, I guess I do." He said softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist; I threw my arms around his neck.   
"It'll be okay Jack, I know wha I'm doin'. Ye juss 'ave to trust me, can ye do that?" I asked  
"Aye, I think I can." He whispered.  
"I better get to me ship, I'll send Gibbs back, be sure that Lydia gets to me ship safe."   
He nodded. "aye, I will."   
I dropped my arms to my side, with one last look I headed back to me ship. After Port Royal I wouldn't see Lydia or Jack for quite sometime. Europe is a long way away. I only hoped Jack wasn't stupid enough to follow me. He gave me his word he wouldn't and I could trust his word. I sighed as I walked onto the deck of my ship.   
Geoffrey came walking up to me. "Are ye alright?"  
"Fine, get the men ready, were to set off to Port Royal in the mornin'." I stated, walking toward my cabin.  
"Aye captain." Geoffrey smiled.   
I walked into my cabin with a sigh. I lay on the bed, feeling tired. I thought about what I was getting myself into by going onto this journey. It would all be worth it in the end, I was absolutely sure of it. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. The worry fresh in my mind of what I was going to do. 


	10. Pit Stop in Port Royal

Chapter 10  
  
"Pit stop in Port Royal"  
  
I stood in my cabin on Hell's Mistress; I stood behind my daughter who sat on the old wooden chair that sat next to the old table. I brushed her long dark hair.  
  
"Are we to Port Royal?" she asked, swinging her legs merrily back and forth.  
  
"Aye, we should be there in a few minutes." I said, setting the brush on the table.  
  
"Is there a lot of people there?" she asked  
  
"Aye, there is." I smiled, braiding her hair into a French braid, tying it off with a black ribbon. "Why don't ye go and get dressed, so yer ready when we dock."  
  
"Okay mommy." She smiled, hopping down from the chair; she headed out of the cabin. I sighed and brushed out my own hair. Jack and The Pearl were following close behind us. I hoped he knew he would not be joining me on my mission to Europe. I sat on the chair and leaned down to tie my boots. My hair hung down around my shoulders. The smell of the salty sea air flowed through the small open window, stinging my nostrils. I pulled one of Jack's white shirts over my bodice, along with a black trench coat. I heard a knock at the cabin door. "Come in." I called.  
  
I turned to the doorway where Geoffrey stood. "We are ready to dock."  
  
I nodded and followed him out of my cabin, closing the door behind me. I went to the helm and steered The Mistress up to the dock. The men knew their orders; I went to Lydia's cabin knocking on the door before entering. "Are ye ready, Lydia?" I asked  
  
"Aye, I'm ready!" she grinned, emerging from the bathroom with a dark blue dress on, she wore black sandals on her feet. "I felt like dressing up."  
  
I smiled at her. "Come on." I said holding out my hand for her, she quickly took it with a smile.  
  
We exited her cabin; I closed the door behind us. "Ye men know what to do, we've gone over it, we won't be gone long so ye better all keep workin' or its gonna be yer asses!" I warned, before walking down the makeshift ramp. My boots came to the dock with a clank, as Lydia and I made our way toward the land.  
  
"It's a shilling to tie your boat at the dock, and I need your name." The harbormaster told me as I approached him. I rolled my eyes and dug in my pocket, pulling out a shilling and quickly handing it to him. "The names Livia Johnstone." I stated, it was actually fun making up fake names to give him.  
  
"Welcome to Port Royal, Mrs. Johnstone." He smiled, eyeing Lydia.  
  
"miss." I corrected with a small grin as he gave me a disgusted look. I looked to my right in time to see Jack walking toward us.  
  
"'ello there, luv." He grinned.  
  
"It's a shilling to tie up your boat." The harbormaster told him.  
  
"I'm with 'er." Jack said, dramatically pointing to me.  
  
I smiled slowly at the confused look the harbormaster shot between Jack and myself. I nodded slowly.  
  
"We must be on our way, come on servant." I smirked at Jack.  
  
Jack just nodded and put his hands together in front of him, giving me a mock bow. I rolled my eyes as the three of us made our way toward the governor's mansion.  
  
"I 'aven't been 'ere in so long." I said, barely in a whisper as I watched the women in fancy dresses bustle around the small town square.  
  
"Me either." Jack commented.  
  
We stood before the large green double doors of the governor's mansion. I knocked softly and waited for the all to snotty butler to answer that was always one predicable thing about this place. Just as I expected the butler answered the door, a white napkin or something lying over his right arm, which was held up in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked, looking from Jack to me to Lydia.  
  
"We're 'ere to see Elizabeth and Will." I smiled  
  
"They moved into their own place, you can find them about a mile to down that road. It's the first large baby blue house on the left." He said, pointing rather daintily toward a dirt path. I nodded my thanks as we began our walk toward their new home. I was surprised how in 5 years nothing had seemed to change in Port Royal. Only little things had changed but it wasn't drastic. Commodore Gillette must have been doing a very good job. We arrived to the house faster than I had expected it to be, we walked in silence. I stood at the large front door, didn't spare any expense on this large house I could see. It was two stories, painted a baby blue with white window shutters. I knocked on the door and looked down to Lydia, making sure she didn't get dirty. The door opened with a creak.  
  
"Ravenica? Jack!!" she grinned and then looked to Lydia. "Who's she? Oh come in!"  
  
We followed Elizabeth into the house we stood in the entryway.  
  
"It's good to see you both!" she smiled.  
  
"Good to see ye to." I grinned, "Elizabeth, I want ye to meet me daughter, Lydia." I smiled  
  
"Hello Lydia." She grinned.  
  
"Will Ravenica is here!" She called up the stairway.  
  
"What about me?" Jack asked, a look of mock hurt running over his features.  
  
"Oh and Sparrow is here!" she yelled to Will who was in a mid sprint down the stairway.  
  
"Its good to see you both, what are you doing here?" Will asked, trying to catch his breath  
  
"I have some business to speak with ye about." I said  
  
"What kind of business?" Will asked, his right hand coming to his chest as he continued to try and catch his breath.  
  
"I need weapons."  
  
"What like swords?"  
  
I nodded. "Swords, pistols, daggers, any kind of weapon."  
  
"Well come to the shop, you can put in the order." Will smiled.  
  
"Can I stay 'ere, mommy?" Lydia asked, tugging on my black overcoat. I looked to Elizabeth who quickly nodded.  
  
"aye, ye can stay 'ere. If ye promise to be good." I smiled  
  
"I'll be good!" Lydia grinned.  
  
"I'll be good too!" Jack smiled  
  
I rolled my eyes, "'ave fun babysitting the kids." I laughed, which gained a look of mock hurt from Jack. I shrugged him off and followed Will out of the house.  
  
"So whom does that Lydia belong to?" Will asked  
  
I looked at him and raised a brow as we walked down the dirt path. "Meself, and..."  
  
"Who's the father?" he asked, cutting me off.  
  
"Jack." I stated, biting my lower lip.  
  
He broke out in a fit of laughter. "jack? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nope, I'm not kidding, ye. Jack is Lydia's father."  
  
"but.. how.. is that.. possible?" he asked, his voice breaking from laughter.  
  
I raised a brow. "well, it starts with hugging.."  
  
"I know that part, I mean how is it possible that.. wait let me find the right words. Jack a father? He can barely keep track of himself."  
  
I laughed slightly. "I know, but, he is indeed the father."  
  
"that's really surprising, I bet he went crazy when you told him."  
  
"Not really crazy, he was more of drunk."  
  
"has he taken care of Lydia since she was born?"  
  
"no actually, he only found out a few weeks ago."  
  
"Wow. Well, is he going to take responsibility of her?"  
  
"Yea, he 'as to, I'm leaving for a few months."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Europe, I have a mission."  
  
"And that's why you need the weapons?"  
  
"Aye, all the weapons I can get my hands on. And don't tell Jack I'm going to Europe, he's to watch after Lydia, I won't want him following me. It's going to be dangerous."  
  
"I understand, I won't say anything." He smiled, opening the door to the blacksmith shop, allowing me to walk in first.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
  
"So, you want any weapons you can get your hands on?" Will asked.  
  
"Aye, any and all." I smiled.  
  
"do you really trust Jack to take care of Lydia?" Will asked, taking me by surprise  
  
I nodded. "aye, I 'ave no other choice at the moment. I can't take Lydia wit me. Jack is 'er father, 'e 'as agreed to watch after 'er while I'm away."  
  
"do you really believe he won't follow you?"  
  
"no, to tell ye the truth." I laughed. "I 'appen to believe he will follow me, that is if 'e can find me. Ye don't juss let Jack do wha 'e sees fit in 'is own mind, I 'ave a plan."  
  
"that's good." Will laughed. "I'll be sure to get all your weapons ready, when are you setting out?"  
  
"As soon as possible. When can ye 'ave em?"  
  
"by tonight, early tomorrow at the latest. I know you're in a hurry."  
  
"how can I thank ye for this?"  
  
"Don't get caught." He grinned.  
  
I nodded. "What ever ye say. I'll let ye get to work, ye need any 'elp?"  
  
"Nope, go get some rest, and get those cuts looked at." Will said, pointing to the cuts on my arms.  
  
"They are fine, I'll see ye when ye 'ave me weapons." I smiled "bye."  
  
I walked out of the blacksmith shop and gave a heavy sigh. Jack would follow me, I already knew that he wasn't very good at taking direction. But, as always I have a plan just in case he decided to follow me. This mission wasn't going to be easy. Europe is a long way away, especially with unexpected storms and such. My crew and I could do it, we were hard workers and motivated. I had told no one why I was going to Europe and that was the way it was going to stay. I watched the women in large dresses walk around, standing up straight and trying to look their best. Every man I saw was cleaned up and also trying to look his best. Even the children were cleaned up, I guess that's what happens when you have the money. Upper-class people, how rude they are. I sighed, one day I would like to consider myself upper class, but I would never act as they do. I would be a different kind of upper class, and this trip to Europe could make that dream come true. All I needed was the time to get there. 


	11. Sayin' Goodbye

Chapter 11

"Sayin' Goodbye"

I surveyed the green grass and rolling hillside that made up Port Royal. It really was a quiet and almost peaceful little town. If only there weren't so many stuck up people in Port Royal, I just may end up settling down here one day. I felt the dirt path under my booted feet as I walked steadily toward Elizabeth's home. I knocked on the large door and waited for it to open. The door opened to reveal Jack, he grinned, as he looked me over, leaning against the open door.

"'ello there, luv."

"Hi." I said simply, brushing past him to enter the house. "Are ye a doorman now?"

"Aye, I is. Where be me tip?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Save yer money to buy good rum." I smirked

"That's not much of a tip." He laughed

I returned his laughter with a smile. "Where be me daughter?"

"She and Elizabeth are upstairs playin' tea party, she can talk to anyone into playin' tea party." Jack laughed.

"Aye, even ye. Ye looked good in a pink 'at." I laughed.

I watched him smile. " I look good in anything, do I not?"

"Probably." I agreed with a small nod.

"So yer really set on leavin' tomorrow, eh?" Jack asked, closing the door.

"Aye, the sooner I leave, the sooner I'll return."

"And yer positive ye don't want me along?" He asked.

I looked into his deep dark brown eyes, rimmed with coal. I watched the braids that made up his beard swing back and forth with his words. "Aye, I don't want ye along." I chocked, a part of me did want him to come along, to be there for me. But, he had to take care of our daughter; I couldn't allow Lydia to come with me. The only one I trusted, oddly enough, was Jack.

"I don't believe that."  
"It's the truth." I stated, releasing all emotion from my face. "I want ye to listen, and hear me this time. Don't follow me. Ye can't come wit me. Ye need to take care of our daughter, I'll return as soon as I can."

He nodded sadly. "I won't follow ye, luv. I promise."

I plastered my best fake smile on my face. "Good."

We stood in silence for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes. "Well" I said, finally breaking the silence. "I'm goin' to go see Lydia.. to say good-bye. My weapons should be ready by now."  
"So that's it then? Yer headin' out tonight?"

"Aye, granted my order is complete, I told ye I want to get out of 'ere as soon as possible."

"Lydia!!" I called up the stairs, resting my right hand on the rail as I looked expectantly up the stairs.

"I'm goin' to miss ye." Jack said, barely inaudible but I heard him. I turned around and looked at him.

"I'll miss ye to, but ye know I'll be back. Ye will 'ave something of mine that I'll want back." I said walking over to him; I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap protectively around my waist. I chocked back the tears that threaten to fall. "Take care of our daughter, Jack. If the worst should 'appen to me, promise me she'll be taken care of." I said, barely in a whisper.

"I promise ye, luv. Ye go, be safe, and return to us as soon as ye can." Jack whispered back.

"I will." I sniffed.

"Mommy!" I heard Lydia call as she ran down the stairs. I chocked back my tears and turned to look at her with a smile. "'ello sweetheart." I smiled, ripping my grip from Jack's neck.

"Lydia we need to 'ave a little talk." I stated, with a half smile.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, her brown eyes looking up at me.

"Oh Of course not, unless ye did something that I don't know about." I laughed, "Come on." I said, taking her hand in my own.

We entered the rather large living room, which was furnished with a large white sofa. Along with two end tables on either side of it and two large white chairs.

I sat down next to her on the couch, looking into her big brown eyes. "Honey, mommy 'as to go away for awhile. Its juss a little while, I promise."

"No, ye can't go! I won't let ye! I want to come!" she whined

"No, ye are goin' to stay wit Jack. 'e's goin' to take care of ye. I wish I could take ye wit me, really I do. But, I can't do ye understand?

"No mommy, I want to go wit ye!" she squealed, tears streaming down her face.

"I want to take ye wit me, I do. But, I can't..." I trailed off, feeling tears come to my eyes. I felt Jack's hand rest on my left shoulder as I looked at Lydia. Lydia jumped into my lap; I hugged her tightly.

"I 'ave to go, I'll see ye when I get back. I won't be gone to long, Jack will take good care of ye. Ye like Jack don't ye?"

"If ye leave me, I'll never talk to ye again!!" she screamed, tearing herself from my arms. She ran up the long stairway and slammed a door. I sighed, my head dropping to my hands.

I shook my head. "She'll only be mad a little while longer. She's juss a lil girl, she doesn't understand all of this. I'm goin' to The Mistress, give 'er sum time to calm down, I'll be back later." I stated, standing up.

I heard the front door open; I looked to the entrance.

"Ravenica, your weapons are ready. I had everything in stock." He said with a half smile.

I nodded. "I'm goin' to say goodbye to Lydia and then be on my way."

"Are ye sure, why don't ye give it sum more time?" Jack asked

I shook my head. "No, its now cause if I don't do it now I never will." I gave a sigh to try and calm myself. I walked up the long stairway and entered knocked on the door.

"go away." I heard the faint voice say.

I entered the room. "Lydia, I know yer mad at me. I'm doin' this for us, I know ye can't understand this yer juss a little girl. I 'ave to go, I'll be back in a few months." I said, kneeling down.

"Fine, then go. I don't care." She sniffed, getting up from the bed, she ran into my arms. "I'll miss ye."

"I'll miss ye too, I'll return as soon as I can." I whispered.

She just nodded. "good bye mommy."

"goodbye." I whispered. After a few moments I released her, she followed me downstairs to the front door.

"Jack, take care of 'er." I said.

"be safe." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"ye know I will be." I stated, pulling away from him.

I bit my lower lip and walked out of the house, not looking back. I had to be strong. If I was to look back I wouldn't leave, I knew this. I only hoped Jack wasn't foolish enough to follow me. Oh whom was I kidding, I knew he would follow, he was that way. I wiped the tears away from my face with the back of my hand. This was for the best, I knew that in my heart. I knew this was going to be hard, leaving my daughter wasn't going to be an easy task. I trusted Jack, that wasn't an issue anymore. I could use this time to my advantage. The past 5 years I had done nothing but take care of Lydia, this wasn't an escape only a small vacation. I couldn't live with myself if she were to ever get hurt.


	12. Unexpected Little Problems

hi everyone!! woohoo almost up to 80 reviews you guys are great!! i'm dedicatin this chappy to.. me cause its my bday! lmao.. well actually my bday was yesterday and i was gonna add this chappy but it wouldn't work, damnit.. so im uploadin it now! hehe.. okay im not gonna ramble cause i realize this chappy is kinda long! don't forget to read & review, i luv that stuff thats what keeps me going! hehe.. lata!

Chapter 12

"Unexpected little problems"

The morning came before I had expected it to. I was to set out within the next hour or so. The sun began to rise as I pulled myself out of bed wearing a flimsy dark blue nightgown. It had a v-neckline and dropped just above my knees. I quickly dressed into my black bodice and my dark brown skirt. I eyed the room for my boots. Finding them in a corner I picked them up and sat on a chair by the table. I pulled my dark brown leather boots on and laced them up. After completing getting dressed I headed out of my cabin. The early morning fog had settled in. The fog was unnaturally thick and almost spooky. I walked down the few stairs and went below deck. I entered the crew's cabin and surveyed the sleeping me.

"Get up and ready yerselves! We're to set out in 2 hours!" I demanded, watching the men spring from their cots while the still half asleep men sat up and rubbed their eyes. I turned on my heel and left the crew's cabin. Will would be delivering my order anytime now and I wanted to set out after he had delivered. I went back to my cabin to look over the maps for the best course to go.

_An hour and a half later_

My eyes beginning to hurt from staring at the maps I blinked a few times. I pushed my long auburn hair behind my ears and walked out of my cabin. I stood out in the sunlight and gave a small sigh. I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned my body to the right where I spotted Will and another man with a crate, along with Lydia and Elizabeth.

"Where do you want this?" Will asked tiredly, trying to catch his breath.

"Juss set it there, I'll 'ave the men take it down." I smiled, as Will and the other man set the crate down. I eyed the other man, he was a half a head shorter than Will, and he had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Rob, head back to the shop, I'll be there in a little while." Will told him.

Rob quickly nodded and left the ship.

"So you're heading out?" Elizabeth asked as Lydia came running over to me, grasping to my leg.

"Aye, I am. Where's Jack? Not that I care or anything.." I trailed off

"He got drunk last night, he uh, he was sleepin' when we left." Elizabeth said, looking down at the deck.

I raised a brow, but kept a straight face. There was something odd about this.

"Well Lydia wanted to come say good bye, I suppose you want to be going about your way." Will said

I nodded, kneeling down before Lydia. "Lydia, I'll be back before ye know it." I smiled

She returned my smile. "Ye better be!"

I pulled her into a hug. "Goodbye, sweetheart."

"Bye mommy." She said sadly.

I released her from my grasp and took the necklace Jack had given me years ago from my neck. I looked it over with a smile and held it out in front of Lydia. "Here, take this."

"I can't."  
"Take it." I smiled

She looked from the necklace and back to me. She smiled slowly "can ye put it on me?"

I nodded as she turned around. I placed the necklace around her neck. "Take good care of this necklace, its very important to me. I'll see ye in a little over a month."

She nodded sadly.

"Go with Elizabeth and be sure Jack takes good care of ye, if he doesn't juss keep reminding him I'll be back." I grinned.

"Okay mommy, I will." She smiled and ran to Elizabeth and took her hand. I watched Elizabeth, Will and Lydia make their way down the makeshift ramp.

"Get ready to make way!!" I yelled to my men, who quickly obeyed my order.

"Geoffrey, I'll be in me cabin, 'ave James take the helm."

He nodded. "Aye, captain."

I sat in my cabin at the small table, my feet resting casually on the table as I leaned back in my chair. My auburn hair hanging down behind me; resting over the back of the chair, moving from side to side with the shifts of the ship. We left Port Royal two days ago. There was nothing before us but open sea. The salty sea air along with the sun flowed through the small open window. I held a bottle of rum in my right hand. It was weird not having Lydia with me, I hadn't been separated from her since she was born and now I would be without her company for some time. This treasure that I was to find in Europe would give us a more than comfortable life style. In my heart I knew I would never get away from the sea. I am a sea dog, I have come to accept this, and without the sea I would be lost. The sea had been my life for so long I could never go back from that. But, Lydia needed a place to call home, a place that wasn't moving from place to place, plunder to plunder. She is just a little girl she can't understand the difficulties at sea. I had shielded her from the difficulties, not wanting her to learn at a very young age just how difficult everything is. I gave a short sigh as I looked around my cabin. Discarded clothing, empty rum bottles, and various parchments littered the floor. I'd have plenty of time to clean later; I was too lazy to do anything about it now. I ran my right hand through my hair and set the chair back on all four legs. I stood and headed toward the cabin door; opening it I walked outside into the overcast day. The sun hadn't shined since early yesterday. Clouds only lingered. I watched my men scurry about, doing their tasks for the day.

"'ow ye feelin', captain?" Geoffrey asked

I looked over to him. "Juss fine."

"With Lydia gone, I figured ye would be.."

I cut him off. "I'm fine. She's in good 'ands."

"Ye really believe ye can trust Sparrow?" he asked

"Aye, I do. Ye don't know 'im like I do. 'e is a good man." I smiled at the thought of Jack, the father figure looking to be father of the year.

"I hope yer right, if everything ever 'appened to 'er.." he trailed off

"She'll be fine, trust me. Ye know its funny, ye should be reassuring me not the other way around." I laughed

A small smile crept to his lips as his blue eyes stared at me. "Aye, yer right. She's like a little sister to me, I'm juss worried is all."

"I understand, but do ye trust me judgment?"

"Aye, I do."  
"Then leave it at that." I smiled "Are the men doin' as they are supposed to be?"

"Aye, they are."

"Good, it looks like rain, won't be a storm tonight but a little drizzle. I'll take over the helm in a couple of hours."

"Ye don't 'ave to, James is handling' yer Mistress quiet well. Yer goin' to need yer rest."  
"I don't need any rest, Geff. I 'ave at least a month and a half to be restin' ye know that. It'll take us at least that long to even see land." I smirked.

"Aye, yer right."

"As always." I smiled and walked away. I surveyed my ship. Looking over the canvas to make sure there were no flaws in them. I walked to the bow admiring the craftsmanship of my ship. Who ever built this ship did one hell of a job. Everything was perfectly planned and laid out. Sure, it wasn't as large as The Black Pearl, though I expected there weren't many ships of quiet that size in the world. I walked over to the rail, my raven colored hair flowing behind me. The small breeze sending my dark locks of hair around my face. I looked down at the calm, clear water. The water being so clear I could almost see straight to the bottom if I tried hard enough. I watched the fishes and dolphins swim. It seemed as if everything was peaceful and calm. I closed my eyes and let the breeze take the worries from my mind. I opened my eyes again and walked toward my cabin. I walked in and closed the door behind me, kicking a few empty rum bottles as I walked in. 'I really 'ave to clean up this damned mess.' I thought to myself as I sat down on my chair by the table, my back toward the door. I picked up a half empty rum bottle from the table, with a smirk. I downed the half of the bottle in a few gulps. With Lydia with Jack I could do what I used to do and get drunk whenever I bloody well felt like it. I threw the empty bottle on the floor and stood, almost falling over. "Mm tipsy!" I grinned as I walked to the cabinet to retrieve another bottle. I took one out of the cupboard with a smile. I quickly uncorked it; closing my eyes I took a long drink. Feeling the warm liquid travel down my throat. I opened my eyes and swayed, much like Jack back to my seat at the table. I propped my feet on the table and leaned back in my chair. I balanced my chair on the two back legs, as I looked the small table in front of me over. Parchments and weapons were strewn about the small table.

"Yo ho ho a pirates life for me." I quietly sang to myself.

I gave a short sigh, I missed Lydia and Jack sadly to say. Jack had a presence about him that no one could conquer. He was mischievous and at the same time playful. Up until not to long ago I hadn't seen him in almost 5 years. When I saw him again all of my feelings surfaced for him. He was everything that I couldn't find in another man. Two sleepless days and two sleepless nights rested on my shoulder. I was worried for Lydia and Jack. It was obvious Jack hadn't followed me, his ship stayed in Port Royal. I wondered why Jack hadn't even come to say good-bye. Why hadn't he come to see me one last time? Something wasn't right I had a funny feeling about it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yea what is it?" I asked, not bothering to look toward the door.

"Umm, captain?" I heard the uncertainty in Geoffrey's voice.

"I already said what is it, did I not?" I asked drunkenly, laughing at myself for speaking like Jack.

"We have a stowaway..." he called

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Great juss fuckin great.. We are how far away from land, and now we have a stowaway...fuc...send him in!" I yelled

I heard the door open, my back still toward the door. I heard two sets of boots walk in I sighed. "What be yer name?"

I waited for a long moment, but received no answer. "I asked ye a question, mate!" I yelled, losing my patience and my balance I fell off of my chair. I quickly stood and tried to gain my composure, damn drunkenness. I looked at the two people who stood before me.

"Jack." I stated, with no surprise what so ever. "Geoffrey get the hell out of here." My eyes never left Jack as Geoffrey scrambled for the door; he knew not to say anything when I was upset. I eyed Jack. "Ye son of a bitch, I told ye not to follow me!" I yelled.

"Technically I didn't follow ye, I was on the ship the whole time." He grinned giving me the most adorable puppy dog eyed look.

"Don't do that! If I wasn't so drunk I juss might be mad at ye." I smiled giving him a playful grin. He grinned slightly. "Don't worry I'll be pissed as hell when I sober up tomorrow."

His face fell to a frown, as he looked me over. "Sorry, luv, I 'ad to come wit ye. Ye told me not to follow ye so I 'ad to come up wit another idea."

I took a step closer to him, my eyes never leaving his. "That's no excuse, where's Lydia?" I questioned.

"Wit the Turners."

"So, how was yer stay in me hold?" I asked, making an abrupt change of subject.

A look of confusion ran over his face, which was soon replaced with a smirk. "Juss fine."

"Good." I grinned, sitting back down on my chair. I took a short drink out of the bottle. "Rum?"

"Aye, rum!!" he grinned, taking the bottle from my hand and downing what was left in the bottle. My eyes went wide as I watched him drink the rest of it in one seemingly gulp.

"Damn." I whispered

He wiped the excess rum away with the back of his hand. "Good rum." He stated, throwing the bottle to the floor with the rest of them. I watched him remove his coat, which exposed his unbuttoned white shirt. I eyed his chest with a grin. He was one of the best looking men I had ever seen. I looked to his lips, which he was tentatively licking. I bit my lower lip with a smile. "I'm not goin' to sleep wit ye Jack Sparrow."

"Who said I wanted ye to sleep wit me?"

"Ye were getting to it I'm sure." I laughed as I stood, walking over to him. "Although, I maybe be otherwise persuaded." I grinned.

"Oh really?" he asked with a wide grin.  
"Hmmumm." I grinned.

"And juss how would I go about that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't say anything as a playful smile came to my lips. My lips met his in a soft kiss. "I'm sure there is a way." I smirked, bringing my lips up to his again. I felt his tongue outline my lips, begging for entrance. I quickly granted, allowing him to explore my mouth. He moaned quietly as he pulled me closer to him. I abruptly pulled away, his eyes were still closed and his lips still puckered.  
"There isn't goin' to be any of that tonight, see I'm still mad at ye. Get out." I stated

"But, luv.." he trailed off

"OUT!!" I yelled

He sighed as a frown came to his face. He turned on his heel and left my cabin. I sighed; I needed a cold bath now. Oh well, it was worth it somewhat. I was angry wit him, look at what he did, I told him and begged him not to follow me, which is true yes he did not follow me. But, he sat in the hold for 2 days, almost 3 and I wasn't supposed to be upset with his actions? Oh he would get what's coming to him before this was over. Yes indeed he would.


	13. Payback

woohoo 83 reviews! can we break 90? huh huh? lmao.. maybe in two chapters i'm guessin.. okay okay im not gonna ramble on.. yes i know i always say that! hehe

Chapter 13

"Payback"

I sat up straight in my bed, opening and closing my eyes. I finally was able to get them to focus on my room. I felt something stir on the other side of my bed; a look of confusion ran over my tan features. I looked from left to right in confusion. I then turned my head to my left; I looked over the back of someone. A tan muscular back lay next to me, black long locks were scattered around his head. I sighed in relief when I realized it was Jack. 'What is he doin' in me bed?' I asked myself.

Jack stirred once again and rolled onto his back. His head shifted to his right, his eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin', luv."

"Mornin' wha are ye doin' in me bed?" I asked

"I 'ad no where else to sleep, it was to cold outside."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of the bed.

"What' the bloody 'ell was that for?" he grunted as he came to his feet.

"Ye were invading me personal space." I said, a small grin playing on my lips.

"So, I take it yer still mad?" He asked, pushing stray black locks from his face and readjusting his bandanna.

"Oh I'm more pissed off than mad." I stated, swinging my long tan legs over the edge of the bed. I came to my feet, feeling the cold wooden planks that lay beneath them.

"But, pissed off is bein' mad." He smirked smugly.

"Do ye really think ye should be correctin' me like that right about now?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Well no." he said

"Good, since ye so wanted to be on me ship, ye can go and make yerself useful."

"What do ye want me to do, luv?" he asked

"Go swab the deck."  
His jaw dropped at me telling him to swab the deck. "But, I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! I don't swab decks!"

"Well yer on me ship, and while ye are on me ship, ye will be known as Jack Sparrow, SAVVY?" I asked, resting my hands on my hips giving him 'the look' (a/n: you all know this look, the one you cant explain! Lol.. eva watch home improvement? They did a show bout the look!)

Jack eyed me as he swallowed hard. "Okay, luv."

I raised a brow and nodded toward the door. He nodded slowly and obeyed, leaving the cabin. I changed from my flimsy nightgown to my leathers. I left my cabin and headed to the helm, I wanted nothing more than to spend the day at the helm.

"James, I'll take over." I stated.

James quickly nodded and let me take over. I took the wheel with a smile; taking control of my ship was the best feeling. I looked to the horizon, taking in the sun and salty smell of the sea. It was going to be a good day in sailing.

"Sparrow!" I called, I watched Jack's head snap up to look at me. "Get up here!"

I watched Jack sway in his normal manner across the deck and up the stairway to the helm.

"Aye?"

"When yer done with the deck, go below and clean the galley." I stated, looking back to the horizon.

Jack's brows furrowed in frustration. "I will not do such demeaning work."

"Oh really? Would ye like to visit me brig for disobeying a direct order?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Aye, really, I am a captain, I am CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"

"Aye, ye've reminded me time and time again. But, ye seem to forget time and time again this is me ship. Ye will do as I demand."  
"Since when are ye on such a power trip?" he questioned

"Since ye decided it to be fit to stowaway on me ship, leaving Lydia in Port Royal. Even after I pleaded and begged for ye not to join me on me crusade." I stated.

"When ye were on me ship.."

I cut him off. "That's different. I didn't stow away on yer ship, now did I? I obeyed yer wishes.. Most of the time. I'm very pissed and hurt that ye didn't do as I asked." I stated, looking over to him.

"How many times to I 'ave to apologize for what I did?" He asked.

"The rest of the trip, Sparrow. Now, get back to work." I demanded.

Jack gave a heavy sigh and muttered something inaudible. I smirked to myself, not letting it show on my features too much. My small payback was becoming a game that was fun to play. Oh sure I was upset at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized he was only looking out for me. In his own little Jack like way it was comforting. I gave a sigh and looked back to the horizon. I squinted my eyes as the sun continued to beat down. I felt sweat form on my brow, I wiped it away with my right hand. It was going to be a long sweltering day. I was so caught up in watching the horizon I hadn't noticed when a fight broke out on deck. I looked down to the two men who were throwing punches at each other, from the beating sunlight I couldn't tell who was fighting.

"James to the helm!!" I yelled, letting the wheel go as James took over. I ran down the stairway onto the deck, where Jack and Geoffrey were fighting. "Break it up!!!" I yelled.

Jack and Geff continued to punch one another. "Break it up! Now! Knock it off!" I yelled, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him away from Geff. "Knock it off! What is this about?" I asked, pushing Jack behind me.

"Jack called ye a bitch for makin' him do demeaning work." Geff stated

"I did no such thing!" Jack yelled.

"Jack go to my cabin, now!" I yelled, looking at Jack, my eyes pleading for him to go. He gave Geff a deathly glare but did as I told him. "Geff go below and find something to do, I'll talk wit ye in a minute."

Geff simply nodded and went below deck. I looked around deck where a crowd of men had gathered to watch the fight. "What are ye guys looking at? Get back to work!" I yelled, the men quickly scrambled to finish their tasks. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my cabin. I entered quickly, slamming the door behind me. "And what was that about?!?" I yelled, frustrated with the way Jack had acted. Jack sat on the wooden chair by the small table.

"Nothing." He stated.

"Tell me what that was about!" I demanded, losing my patience.

"Geff juss commented that ye weren't in love wit me anymore, that ye had another man. That he be the other man. I lost my head, I'm sorry." Jack stated, looking down at the table, fidgeting with the dagger that sat on the table.

The confusion ran over my face. "Jack, there is nothing goin' on between me and Geff. He only said it to get a rise out of ye. He's been after me ever since we left Port James. He still has the hope that I'll fall in love with him."

"So, there is no other man?" Jack asked.

"No."

I watched a grin come across Jack's face, revealing his gold- capped teeth. "Jack, I'm not going to tolerate any fighting on me ship between crew members. If ye 'ave a problem wit him, ye come to me. Do ye understand?"

"I can take care of me own fights."  
"Jack, no, I don't want fighting between crewmembers, I'll 'andle any problems. If ye don't juss let me 'andle it I'll leave ye at the next port."

"Ye've changed." He said, shaking his head, making the beads and coins in his hair jingle.

"This isn't like it was 5 years ago. We 'ave a past that I'm not too proud of. This is me ship, ye stowaway to come on, yer goin' to pay the price. I'm not treatin' ye any different from the other men juss because we 'ave a child together."

"And I wouldn't want ye to." He said, standing up. I watched his arms seemingly dance in midair.

"Good, get back to work." I stated.

I watched him leave my cabin. I sighed as I heard the door shut. "Well, that game came back to bite me on the ass." I stated, to the air. I shook my head closing my eyes. I would have to do something about Geff. It was obvious to me that having both Geff and Jack aboard was goin' to be a problem. Jack didn't know what was going on between Geff and myself. He didn't need to know. Geff and I had been friends for a long time while we were children. Geff and I were lonely, a little too much rum and looking for pleasurable company. That happened one time, 3 years ago. I was beginning to regret it now, it wasn't like Jack had stayed chaste for 5 years, that wasn't possible. I sighed and shook my head, I left my cabin and headed below deck. I found Geff in the Galley eating a green apple.

"Geff, what the hell was that about?" I questioned, sitting across from him.

"I'm sure Jack has already told ye."  
"I want yer side of it." I stated.

"I juss told 'im the truth, ye now 'ave another man in yer life, me." Geff stated. "I don't want 'im takin ye away from me."  
"ye never 'ad me! One time Geff, one time we spent the night together that was all. It meant nothing to me."

"so ye still love him?"

"Aye, I do. Jack 'as 'ad me 'eart for over 5 years ye were a one night stand so get over it." I stated. "Cause if ye don't, I'll leave ye in the next port."

Geff just nodded in response.

"Good." I stated, leaving the galley.

I began to wonder what kind of problems Geoffrey was going to be giving me. If he was stupid enough to go after Jack, what else was he capable of? I'd have to keep an eye on him along with Jack. Yes, I did trust Geoffrey but ever since I had been marooned years ago I realized I could only trust someone so far. If they began to act funny or out of order something was up. Is Geoffrey really stupid enough to try and take something from me? I'd have to keep a close eye on him for sure.


	14. Like a Hawk

i hope you all like this chappy, i was goin to leave it at a really bad cliffy. but wait don't kill me i didn't! lol.. no cliffy in this one. i promised not to leave so many cliffys see i did good! thanks for the happy birthday :) i got a new kitty today, he is orange with a white tummy and we named him moe.. lol.. don't ask me how meh daddy came up with that name cause i have no idea. okay before i keep rambling on and on about nothing important go on read my chapter! lmao...R&R and tell me if you like it.. oh and woohooo 88 reviews! you guys are the best, make a writer feel loved! okay now im done! takes her hands away from keyboard

Chapter 14

"Like a Hawk"

I sat on the top of the stairways that lead to my cabin, watching the men work. I watched as reds, purples, and oranges filled the sky as the sun began to set. My auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I heard someone clear their throat; I looked to the bottom of the stairway where Jack stood.

"Need something?" I asked

"I'm done wit the galley, I wanted ye to check me work." He said

I eyed him. "Okay." I said, standing up. I walked down the stairway feeling my boots hit the deck. "Are ye proud of yer work or sumthin?" I questioned

"Aye, I 'ave never cleaned a galley before." He grinned.

I smiled slowly as I followed him below deck. I stopped in the doorway of the galley as he entered. My jaw became ajar, as I looked the galley over. The wood seemed to shine, there was nothing cluttering the counter tops as there had been before. The dishes were cleaned and put away.

"So did I do good?" he asked smugly, knowing damn well he did do a good job.

"Aye, I'd 'ave to say I'm very pleased wit yer work." I smiled, running my fingers over the clean counter tops. "I'll 'ave to make ye clean the galley more often."

"That's not what I was goin' fer, I was hopin' ye would see me good work and maybe promote me." He said, a frown-taking place of his smile.

I looked over to him, leaning my back against the counter. "It really bugs ye doesn't it?"

"Wha' does?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"That I'm higher Rankin' than ye." I declared, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"No, it doesn't bug me at all." He lied as I watched him closely.

"Yer a bad liar, Jack. I happen to know for a fact that not being a captain is probably driving ye insane. Isn't it?"

"Well, maybe a little." He confessed.

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't make ye me co captain as of yet."

"What is stoppin' ye. Do ye think ye can't trust me?" he asked, a sadness showing in his voice.

"Well, ye did leave me in jail, while takin' off wit some other woman. How am I supposed to trust ye?" I asked seriously.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, I'll do wha ever I can to gain yer trust back. I can't 'ave the woman who bore my child not able to trust me." He stated, a glint in his chocolate brown eyes as he advanced closer to me. He rested his hands on my hips.

I smiled slowly. "Certainly ye can't."  
I looked into Jack's brown eyes, every feeling I had ever had about him came rushing back to me. He slowly leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. As much as I wanted to pull away and resist him, I couldn't. I placed my right hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. I began to give in when I heard someone clear their throat. I abruptly pulled away from Jack and looked to the bottom of the stairway where Geoffrey stood.

"What is it?" I asked finally, blushing slightly from being caught.

"Umm, who's goin' to be on night watch?" Geoffrey asked lamely

"I'll tell them who in a few minutes."

Geoffrey eyed Jack, giving him a deathly glare. Geoffrey just stood there, looking from Jack to myself. "Is there something else?" I questioned, running my fingers over the front of Jack's white shirt. "We're busy at the moment."

I felt the tension in the room build between Geoffrey and Jack as Geoffrey eyed my right fingertips as they ran over Jack's shirt. "No." he said finally, the sadness filling his eyes.

"Then get back to work."

I watched Geoffrey walk up the stairs; I let out a heavy sigh as I felt the tension leave the room. My eyes met Jack's once again. "I don't believe he came down here to ask ye about night watch."

I laughed, resting my forehead on Jack's chest. "I don't think he did either."

I sighed as I looked at Jack. "I better go take care of me men."

He nodded slowly.

"Ye did good work today, go ahead and take the rest of the night off." I smiled

"I will." He smiled, dropping his hands to his sides. "Maybe get me sum rum."

I smiled and shook my head. "Ye know where it is. Help yerself."

"Ye know I will." He smiled.

I watched him sway as he walked toward the stairway. I watched him intently, there was nothing better than watching him walk away sometimes. I shook the naughty thoughts that had formed in my head and headed toward the stairway myself. I went up the stairs and set foot on deck. I informed the men of their orders. I spotted Geff on the bow, leaning against the rail looking over the sea. The sun had disappeared only minutes ago. To me it seemed as if the sun had been down longer. I walked to Geff and stood next to him against the rail. "What's wit ye?" I questioned, looking over the calm water.

"Nothin', juss a little upset I guess."  
"Upset over wha?" I questioned, continuing to stare at the water.

"Ye and Jack." He said simply.

I looked over to him, his short brown hair blowing in the breeze. "Upset of me and Jack? Well, that's juss fine. How many times do I 'ave to remind ye? There is nothin' between yerself and me. My 'eart belongs to Jack, can't ye understand that?"

"Aye, I suppose I can. But, I could be more man that Jack ever could be."  
"No ye can't. Jack is the father of my child, I will not let anyone or anything stand between us."

"Ye are so blind." He stated.

My head snapped over to my left to look at him. His eyes met mine. "What the bloody 'ell do ye mean "blind?" I asked

"Jack left ye, in Port James while he ran off wit another woman. When are ye goin' to realize he don't love ye. The only one Jack Sparrow cares about is 'imself and a good lay."

I felt anger began to boil inside my body as I eyed Geff. "What is this? What are ye getting at? That Captain Sparrow isn't trust worthy? Don't speak his name in vein, do ye understand me. Ye will refer to him as CAPTAIN Sparrow. I don't know what yer angle is what little game yer trying to play, but its getting old real fast. If ye try to stand between me and my happiness I will 'ave no problem gutting ye or leavin ye in the next port, are we clear?" I questioned.

"Why did we go to Tortuga or to Port Royal for that matter? Ye wanted jack to come along didn't ye. It was all in yer plans. Ye knew Jack wouldn't let ye go alone on yer journey. What ye feel ye couldn't trust me so ye 'ad to bring on outsider along?" Geff questioned.

"Aye, I wanted Jack to come along. It would 'ave been too easy to juss let him come along. But, ye will not question my morals or my motivations, do ye understand me?"

Geff eyed me, no hint of emotion on his face. "Aye, crystal." He whispered quietly.

"Good." I stated, turning toward my cabin. I spotted Jack standing, not to far from us. He quickly looked over and pretended as if he were looking at the rigging. I shook my head, wondering how much of that he had heard. I was glad he had heard it, however. I walked up to him; I looked him in the eyes and began to walk toward my cabin once more. I entered my cabin and threw myself on the double bed. I closed my eyes briefly as I heard the door open and closed. The sound of uneven footsteps in my ears, I knew who it was just by the way he walked.

"Are ye okay?" the voice asked, the footsteps stopping next to the bed.

"Fine." I whispered.

"So am I captain again?" the man asked

I smirked slowly and opened my eyes to look at Jack. "Almost."

"Almost? How is that possible?" he questioned.

"The only one who will be referin' to ye as a captain will be Geff." I stated

"Are ye sure 'e is trustworthy?" Jack asked seriously

"I'm not so sure anymore. I thought he was, but ever since ye came aboard, things 'ave changed."

"So ye really wanted me to come with then, eh?" Jack asked smugly, a smile spreading across his lips. His gold-capped teeth seemed to shine in the candlelight.

"Aye, I did."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Why not? Jack where I'm goin' I can't go alone. I needed someone who was smart and cunning, and well ye fit that description perfectly."

"Where are we goin'??" he questioned

"Europe." I stated, getting up from the bed. I walked over to the small table and picked up a half empty bottle of rum. I slowly drank from the bottle, feeling the warm sensation filling my body.

"For what?" he pressed on.

"Do ye really want to know? Can't ye juss wait and find out?"

"I want to know. There's no reason fer goin' if I don't know why." He smiled, his arms dancing around him.

"We are goin' to Europe in search of a treasure, but not juss any treasure. The treasure of the Greek gods."

"Greek gods?" he asked, sitting on a chair at the table.

"Aye, ye see, there is a myth of the Greek gods, and we all know the myths and legends. So many people 'ad left offerings to the gods right?"

He nodded in response, making the beads and coins make a small jingling noise.

"Well, no one had ever taken the offerings because they are said to be cursed. Well I'm goin' in there and I'm goin' to take it."  
"What exactly is this treasure?" he asked, drinking from his own rum bottle.

"A emerald, the biggest emerald in the land, maybe even the world."  
"What is so special 'bout this emerald that we are trailin' our asses all the way to Europe for?" He questioned, placing his booted feet on my table.

"I'm not sure yet, I 'aven't found the next piece to the puzzle." I stated, sitting across from him.

"Piece to the puzzle? Ye don't even know exactly where it is or what its good fer?" Jack questioned, confusion on his face.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Either way its fer me to know and ye not to know, as of yet." I stated proudly.

"What's to think nobody 'as taken it?" Jack asked

"No one is stupid enough, it's the perfect decoy to think that it is cursed." I smirked, feeling smart that I knew about this and he didn't.

Jack shook his head as he eyed me, confused as to if I were leading him on or not. I knew I didn't have all of the pieces to the puzzle, sure it was goin' to be a wild goose chase I had already anticipated this. It would give us something to do for a month or more. I never anticipated for Jack to leave Lydia behind, but it was smart of him in a sense. I craved the adventure and excitement of this journey. I hadn't had any in quite a while. The only fun I really had was taking over some ships and finding what they had. But this treasure, this treasure would surpass them all for sure.


	15. Measures of Stupidity

Hi everyone, thanks for all the great reviews! ooh and yes i know the summary doesnt fit the story but i suck at summaries.. anyone got any ideas? email me them! or if you have an idea for a chapter go ahead email me then too! lol.. okay okay, i really like this chapter name, im so smart sometimes.. okay im done now! go on read!

Chapter 15

"Measures of Stupidity"

"There's still somethin' I don't understand." Jack said, sitting across from me at the small table in my cabin. His elbows rested on the table, his hands firmly planted on the rum bottle that sat in front of him.

"And wha' is that?" I asked drunkenly, taking another sip of rum from the bottle that was half drained. I pulled a stray hair that had some how gotten wrapped around my fingers away and dropped it to the floor. I wore a white shirt, which belonged to Jack along with my brown leather skirt.

"Ye said that this treasure we are after is cursed, why go after wha' is said to be cursed?"

"I told ye its not actually cursed, other people say its cursed, but it's not." I slurred. Of course the statement came out clear on my own drunken mind.

"What?" Jack asked, the confusion present on his face.

"What?" I asked confusion now taking its place on my face as well.

"That doesn't make sense, luv. When there is a legend that something is cursed it usually is cursed." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "How can it be cursed if the "Greek Gods" never really existed?" I asked, using my quoting fingers when I said Greek gods.

"How do ye know if they existed or not? Yer not THAT old." He said, emphasizing that as much as possible.

"I'm not old at all, do ye think I'm old?" I asked, feeling somewhat panicked.

"No I don't think yer old."

"Then why did ye say it? Next yer goin' to say I'm fat." I stated drunkenly

"Yer not fat." He stated.

If there were ever a time to shut up this would have been it. But, in our drunken states we continued on with this conversation. I quickly stood from my chair, looking down at my stomach. "I'm not fat! Look, I don't even 'ave stretch marks from the baby!" I said, pulling up the white shirt I wore.

Jack eyed my bare, flat stomach with a grin. "So to get ye to lift yer shirt all I gotta say is yer fat?"

"So yer callin' me fat?" I asked

"Yer not fat!" Jack stated, standing up from his seat, almost falling over in the process.

"Really?"

"Aye, really!" he said, giving an exasperated sigh. His hands came up in front of him, his palms toward me.

"Well." I said, looking around the cabin. "Good, glad ye could see things me way." I said, sitting back down in my chair. Jack's brows furrowed as he eyed me, returning to his seat as well.

"Ye know what?" I asked, leaning the chair I sat on back to balance on the two back legs.

"No wha?" Jack asked

I watched as the beads and coins that were embedded in his hair move back and forth. They mesmerized me, watching them move back and forth.

"What?" Jack asked again, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, completely confused

"Ye asked me if I knew what.. So wha were ye goin' to say?" he asked, dropping his hand back to the rum bottle that sat on the table.

My eyes went up in thought. "I can't remember." I said continuing to stare at the beads and coins that were embedded in Jack's hair.

"Then why did ye ask me a question?"

"I don't know."

"Must ye stare at me 'air?" he asked.

I leaned over the table, running the fingers of my right hand over the beads and coins.

"Luv, wha are ye doin'?" he asked

"Wha does it look like I'm doin? I'm looking at shiny things." I grinned

Jack sighed and shook his head slightly. "Yer drunk aren't ye?"

"Who me? No, not at all." I grinned, sitting back down in my chair.

"Okay, yer way past drunk."  
"Well, aye, I am. Waaayyyy past drunk." I slurred.

"Come on then, I think ye need some sleep." Jack declared, standing from his seat.

"No sleepy." I said, taking another long drink from the bottle. "I feel like... dancing!" I grinned standing fro my chair I slowly began to dance around the cabin. My hips swaying from side to side to imaginary music. I stopped mid sway when I heard a light beating on the cabin window. "It's raining!" I grinned, dashing for the door. I opened the cabin door and ran outside into the steady down pour of rain. Jack ran out after me, close on my heels. I closed eyes for a brief moment, taking in the pouring rain. I opened them to find Jack standing in front of me looking at me as if I were crazy. I stared at his features for a moment.

"What?" Jack asked as I watched the rain soak his clothes slowly.

"Why'd ye do it, Jack?" I asked

"Do what?"

"Leave me, for Valencia?"

"I told ye, I was drunk. We've gone over this so many times.

"I'm serious, I wan o know why. Before we go any further I want the honest truth." I stated, planting my fists on my hips as I looked at Jack.

"Fine, ye really want to know me little secret I was scared."  
"Scared of what? Me?" I asked

"No not of ye, of our relationship. I never felt that way 'bout anyone. When it started to get serious I decided to bail. I didn't know ye were left in jail, ye 'ave to believe me on that one."

I sighed. "Alright, I believe ye." I said, looking down at my boot. "I'm bored."  
"I'm sure we can find somethin' to do." Jack grinned, giving me a suggestive look.

"Like what?" I questioned, draining my second bottle empty.

"Think about it." He barely whispered.

"Lets.." I trailed off, thinking about what we could possible do. I felt Jack's eyes watching my every move. I brought a finger to my lips in thought. "I think its time we go to bed."

Jack nodded and stood quickly. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He grinned, his hands flowing around him.  
"To sleep." I stated, shaking my head. "What did ye think we were gonna do?"

"Oh, wha' could we do in a bed, juss the two of us?" he asked, bringing his right index finger to his lips. I watched his chocolate brown eyes go up in thought.

"Oh, didn't I tell ye there wasn't goin' to be any of that?" I asked, standing from my chair.

"I 'ad to try, didn't I?" he asked with a small grin

"I knew ye would. Ye never give up." I said, walking over to the bed. I sat on the bed and pulled my leg up, trying to untie my right boot. I became upset because I couldn't undo the knot. I gave a sigh and decided to try and kick my boot off. I kicked at the air violently trying to get my boot free from my foot. "Damn it, come off!" I yelled, my eyes came to Jack's who gave an amusing laugh. "It ain't that funny! The damn thing won't come off!"

"Ye 'ave to untie it first!" Jack laughed.

"I tried." I said, dropping my foot to the floor with a clank. "It won't come off. I'll juss sleep wit em on then!"

Jack walked over to me, I watched him kneel before me. His eyes never leaving mine. He gently put his hand on my knee and ran it down to my boot. He undid the knot and pulled the boot off. "Happy now?"

"Aye, happy!" I grinned cheerfully.

"Good." He said standing up.

"Hey, wha' 'bout the other one?" I pouted.

Jack sighed and kneeled down once again, unlacing my left boot. I pulled it off gently and threw it aside. "Now are ye 'appy?" he asked.

"Aye, very!" I grinned. "Ye 'ave very nice skin." I stated, running my right fingertips over his jaw line. "I never noticed that before. I gave a sigh as my eyes began to open and close quickly. A weary feeling from the rum I drank beginning to over take me. Jack finally stood and sat next to me on the bed. I looked over to him with a smile. I watched as Jack began to slowly advance toward me. I closed my eyes, everything went black.


	16. Sleepless Night

hey everybody! sorry it took me so long to update, i have been extrememly busy with friends and gettin ready to go back to school. i dont know where i came up with this chapter but i decided to post it anyway. let me know in the reviews if you like it, if not i'll come up with something else! okay thats all i got to say at the moment. everything in italics are thoughts, juss to warn you..lol.. am i the only one who thinks of weird shit before i fall asleep? okay im really done now..later everyone! don't forget to R&R!!

Chapter 16

"Sleepless Night"

The day had passed by quicker than I could have hoped. All day the only thing my mind would concentrate on is how bad I felt about passing out when I was about to get lucky with Jack. I had an overwhelming desire to grab Jack, drag him to my cabin, and lock the door. The sun set about an hour ago only darkness surrounded us. I gave the order to drop anchor and we would rest for the night. We had plenty of time to make it to Europe. However, I did want to get back to my daughter and make sure she was being taken care of. I trusted Will and Elizabeth to take care of her. But, I still wanted to see her just the same. We had never spent so much time apart. I shook the thought from my head and decided to focus on getting Jack in my bed. It wouldn't be so hard; he was always looking for a good time. I walked into my cabin and decided I needed to take some time and get cleaned up. I walked over to the basin filled with water and dipped my hands in it. I ran the washcloth over my body and cleaned myself as well as possible. I brushed my hair and looked myself over in the mirror. Satisfied with my results I decided to wait for Jack's presence. He should be along shortly. I sat on the old wooden chair next to the table. I placed my feet on the table and leaned back in the chair. Within minutes Jack strolled in like he owned the place. I smoothed out my dark brown leather skirt and then my bodice. Jack finally walked in which seemed to take forever, but it was only actually a few moments. I looked up to Jack with a seductive smile.

"'ello, Jack." I grinned, standing from my chair.

"'ello, luv." He smirked. "Looks like yer planning sumthin, am I intruding?"

I raised a brow. "Not at all." I grinned, giving him a seductive smile. "I was hoping ye would drop by."

"fer wha?" he asked

"Like ye can't guess." I stated, walking over to him, taking his hat from his head and placing it on my own. "I want ye in me bed." I stated, being rather straightforward.

"I'm sorry to break it to ye luv, but I'm to tired."

My jaw dropped at his statement, to tired? Since when is he to tired? "To tired? Since when."

"Since ye fell asleep on me last night."

"That wasn't me fault, I was drunk." I said, running my fingertips over his exposed chest.

He took my hands in his and dropped them to my side. "Sorry but, I'm to tired worked to hard today."

I sighed, a pout-taking place on my face. "Please, I really want ye right now." I said, barely in a whisper.

"Sorry, I can see ye are worked up, I'll go sleep in Lydia's room for tonight." He said, leaving the cabin.

"Ass. Not in the mood? Come on!" I told myself. "He's always in the mood." I sighed and threw myself on the bed, deciding I should just go to sleep. I laid on my right side; my left arm extended over the edge of the bed '_I don't need him._' My mind told me. '_He ain't getting any ever again! Oh who am I kidding, he will_.' I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and blew out the candle near my bed. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. '_Okay, I'm goin' to sleep, nothing else is goin' to be happenin' in me bed anyway_.'

I lay there for a few moments, my thoughts continuing to roam randomly around my head. I only wanted to go to sleep but I couldn't my mind wouldn't let me. '_I juss wanna sleep_!' my mind screamed. '_Damn I want Jack, he's an ass for not letting me get any! Maybe I should go to his cabin and force him? No I can't let him know I gave in! I'd never live it down_.' I thought to myself, rolling onto my back. "I'm goin' to sleep!" I told myself, becoming irritated with my thoughts. '_Good luck'_ my mind told me sarcastically. '_This isn't fair. I wonder if Lydia is okay, yea she probably is. I wonder what Jack is doin' right about now... he's probably sleeping, the lucky bastard. I wish I was sleeping._' I lay there for another hour, still not able to sleep. I rolled back onto my right side, my left arm resting over my head.

I heard the cabin door open; my head sprang up to see who entered. I smiled slowly when I realized it was Jack. "Finally come to yer senses, eh?"

"No."

"No?" I asked

"I fergot me 'at." He smirked, picking up his hat from the small table.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I never thought I'd see this day."

"What day?"

"The day Jack Sparrow refuses to get laid." I smirked with a small laugh.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Get out!" I yelled

"What?"

"Ye 'eard me, out!" I yelled

I watched Jack retreat to the doorway, exiting my cabin. I gave a sigh and then began to throw fists at the pillows on my bed. I thrashed at my bed violently

'_That bastard_!' my mind screamed. '_I'm so tired, why can't I go to sleep. Maybe I should 'ave some rum? That sounds good, if I felt like getting up. Which of course right now, I don't feel like getting up. I feel like sleeping, which I 'aven't been able to do so well. The ocean sure looks beautiful when the sunset hits it. Yo ho ho a pirates life for me, where the bloody 'ell did that come from?... oh who knows, who really cares?_' I sighed and scratched my forehead with my right fingertips. '_I wonder if Geff really does 'ave feelings for me, why would he? I'm practically taken; oh wait no I'm not. Yea I am, I love Jack remember. Oh yea, almost forgot since he was bein' such an ass. Urgh!!!!! Why can't I sleep?_' I sighed and shook my head.

It took a few more hours but I was finally able to fall asleep, with out Jack's assistance. I tossed and turned the whole night. Never really finding a comfortable position. But, I did get some sleep.


	17. Captain For A Day

hi people, i know i know it took me forever to update this one. it wont happen again i promise! hehe.. i've been really busy lately but i hope i won't be forawhile. yea i've also noticed Jack and Rav are ooc, i'm trying to fix that at the moment. i'll juss watch pirates of the carribean a few times to Jack's character back down! lol.. okay im not gonna ramble, cause i know some of you have been waiting for this...

Chapter 17

"Captain For a Day"

I woke to the salty smell of the sea; I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sighed. I coughed and felt a pain in my stomach. "Urgh." I grunted as I threw my feet over the edge of my bed. My nose was to congested to breath in and out of. I heard the door to my cabin open. I looked up, where Jack had entered.

"What are ye still doin' in bed?" he asked, swaying all to happily over to the side of the bed.

"I feel like shit, that's what." I stated, covering my mouth to cough.

"So, stay in bed, I'll take care of everything." He grinned.  
"Oh no ye don't, I'm fine. I'll feel better after I eat." I stated, standing up. I clenched my stomach as I began to feel woozy. This was not going to be a fun day. I sniffled, trying to keep my nose from running.

"I think ye 'ave a cold." He stated

"Tell me something I don't know." I said, reaching for my black cloak all the while wondering when it had gotten so cold in my cabin. I felt Jack's hand come to rest on my forehead.

"Ye 'ave a fever, should really stay in bed today." He stated, while I grabbed his hand and threw it down to rest at his side.

"I'll be fine, Jack." I stated, looking for something to blow my nose in. "I can't let a little cold get in the way of me duties." I sighed and continued to breath through my nose, which wasn't working. I coughed and ran my right fingertips over my forehead, which was pounding. I felt as if someone was beating it with a hammer. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them again.

"What do ye plan to do? Yer sick, why won't ye admit it?" he asked, watching me intently.

"Because, there is no one to take care of things." I stated, taking off my cloak and setting it aside, having suddenly become warm.

"I'll take care of everything, juss until ye get better." He assured, putting his hands up in front of him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, I guess I really don't 'ave a choice, I feel like shit. Ye can be captain for the day, only the day. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Jack grinned. "I'll do ye proud!" I watched him turn on his heel and leave my cabin.

I shook my head and slowly walked back to the bed. I laid down and pulled the covers tightly around me. My hair lay around my head as my eyes searched the room. I tried to clear my nose to no avail. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

1 hour later

I woke to "Ship ahoy!!" I sighed "great." I muttered to myself. Then I realized we were in the middle of the ocean. Where would a ship come from? I pulled myself from the bed and put on the large cloak over my blue nightgown. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make it look like I hadn't been sleeping all day. I opened the cabin door and walked out. I watched the men scurry about the deck, obviously doing Jack's bidding. I looked to the helm where Jack stood. Steering The Mistress with care. The sky was overcast with clouds. I held the cloak closed and walked up the old stairway, it creaking with each step.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, feeling the wind beat on my warm face.

"Go back to sleep, I've got it under control." Jack instructed, casting glances over his right shoulder.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Merchant ship, should we attack?" Jack questioned.

"Of course, who knows how long it will be before we see land again." I stated

Jack grinned cockily, adjusting his pistol and sword. "We can take down who ever it is."

"I know we can. I'm goin' to go get dressed. Can't have the captain strolling around in her nightgown." I laughed.

"Why? I'm sure we will all appreciate that sight." Jack grinned, giving me a wink and a gold-capped smile.

"Just get us close enough to strike, me men know what to do." I smirked, turning on my heel. I quickly walked to my cabin and began to prepare for battle. Even having felt ill before, a battle seemed to put me in a better mood. I coughed and put the cloak over my leathers. I placed my daggers in their many hiding spots and my pistol at my left side, my sword at my right side. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back outside. I strolled up to the helm and eyed Jack, and then looked over his shoulder to see the ship we were planning to attack. It was much smaller than my Mistress, it looked to hold only 20-crew members give or take a few. It was approaching quickly; unaware we were a pirate ship.

"Prepare for battle!" I directed, watching my men scurry around the deck. "Prepare the guns and weapons, we're not letting this one get away."

"Ye sure ye should be out 'ere?" Jack questioned

I approached him at the helm. "Aye, this is my job, what I do." I looked over my shoulder; the ship was only a few yards away. "Run up the sweeps! Were goin' huntin' boys!" I yelled as my men did as instructed. I watched the ship intently, waiting for their first move as the approached us wearily. The ship pulled up along side us, I heard "Open fire!!!!" be yelled from across the small gap between the two ships.  
"Their stupid, Open fire!" I yelled. The deafening sound of gunfire rang through my ears as I pulled my sword from its scabbard. I gave Jack a wicked evil grin and stood at the top of the stairway. My hair blew in the small breeze, the ship rocked back and forth, and taking on some damage. The sounds of wood splitting could be heard. I lost all of my thought process. "Prepare to board!!" I yelled, as I watched my men do so.

"Ready for some loot, luv?" Jack asked with a grin as he came to stand beside me.

"Aye, as always." I grinned. I watched my men board the small ship, as a few crewmembers from the ship next to us tried to gain access to The Mistress. I watched a man come running at me with full force, his small round face red with anger. I eyed him, my green eyes glowing even in the lack of sunlight. I quickly ran my sword through his stomach, causing him to keel over in front of me in a pool of dark red blood. I shrugged and moved onto my next victim. The battle was over in a matter of minutes; the smaller ship was no match to the larger Mistress. "Bring forth the Captain." I demanded, I watched Geoffrey and James bring forth a very skinny tan man. He looked to be in his early 20's. He had light blue eyes and a goatee. "What's yer purpose fer attacking the Mistress, should 'ave known better!" I laughed

"We 'ad to put up a fight." He stated, frantically a slight touch of an English accent in his voice. "I've 'eard of ye and the mistress, wha' ye do to men. I knew we couldn't get away, so we attacked."

"That's really interesting, it would 'ave been smarter to turn in the other direction and run, I enjoy a good chase." I smiled, giving him a wink. "Bring all the valuables aboard, ye men know what to do."

My men quickly nodded and obeyed, without question.

"Are we to take prisoners?" Geoffrey questioned.

"No, no prisoners, the last thing we need is having extra mouths to feed. We leave them on their ship, with nothing." I stated.

"Captain!" James yelled, running up to where I stood.

"Aye, James, what is it?" I asked,

"The hull is leaking, only a small leak, we will need to repair it immediately."

I nodded. "We'll take what we want, and go further out before stopping to make repairs and 'ave ourselves a little party. How's that sound Jack?"

I got no reply, which struck me as odd. The thought of rum always got him to speak up. "Jack?" I repeated, turning around in a small circle. "I hate when 'he does that!"

We took everything of value off of the smaller ship, I didn't even pay attention to what the name was when the Captain told me, nor did I care. We took on damage to the hull and after an hour of sailing further out, we had to stop and repair it. We also took on damage to the mast and canvas, which was also in need of repairing. We would anchor for two days while making repairs and then begin on our way again toward Europe.


	18. Have Ye Been Drinkin?

hello everyone, sorry bout the long update time again, i been busy. but heres the next chapter. i hope you can all forgive me for being so late with updates. hi to all my new reviewers and for the ones who havent reviewed do so and tell me how you like it! i love reviews!! okay im done trying to get more reviews. bye all!

Chapter 18

"Have Ye Been Drinkin?"

After leaving the small ship in ruins we made our way almost 10 miles out before stopping. I had to make sure the ship was out of sight before anchoring. If anyone else would spot the reined ship we would have another fight. At the moment we couldn't afford to have another fight. Not until after we had fixed the damage on The Mistress.

"Drop anchor, we will stay here for a few days to get this mess cleaned up." I demanded, feeling the anchor drop into the darkness of the ocean. I felt the ship shift under my feet. "Alright men, gather around here! All of ye!" I yelled, I waited only a few moments for everyone to stand before me. "We are goin' to be restin' fer a few days to get this mess cleaned and do repairs. I suspect ye all know what ye should be doin' so it shouldn't be that 'ard to do. However, we did get some good loot and I'm quiet 'appy wit ye all. So, tonight we shall party! We will begin repairs in the morning!"

My men yelled and hollered as their fists went up into the air. "Dismissed!" I yelled with a grin. I turned on my heel and entered my cabin, which was located behind me. I looked to the table where Jack casually sat, with his feet propped on the table. The smell of rum filling my nose almost immediately.

"And where 'ave ye been?" I questioned, closing the door. I walked over to the table, pulling my sword from my side.

"No where, why do ye ask?" he questioned, looking up at me from his chair. 

"Ye seemed to 'ave disappeared before."

"I was only looking for loot, ye know how much treasure turns me on." He grinned, taking a long swig of rum from the almost half drained bottle.

I rolled my eyes with a small laugh. "Aye, that I do know." I stated, pulling the pistol from my side and setting it next to the sword on the table.

"So, I 'eard we be 'aving a party!" Jack grinned, downing the rest of his bottle.

"Aye, the men worked 'ard enough. Party tonight, tomorrow we do repairs so we can push on and get to Europe." I stated, removing my black cloak and throwing it in the corner by the bed. I sniffled, trying to keep the snot from running out of my nose.

"Still got a cold then?" he asked

"Aye, that's why I'm goin' to be getting some sleep." I stated, stripping the bodice from my body and putting on my flimsy blue nightgown with out even a thought of Jack, eyeing my naked form.

"No party fer ye?" he asked

"No, I don't feel like partyin' at the moment. Ye however, can do as ye please." I stated.

"Alright, I think I will." He stated, dropping his empty rum bottle to the floor. He picked up another from the table.

"Ye shouldn't be drinkin to much." I stated lying on the bed.

"And why not?" he asked

"Because, ye drink to much now ye won't 'ave enough to make to Europe." I stated, closing my eyes and resting my right arm over my forehead.

"Ah, we will 'ave enough." He stated.

I spent the rest of the night resting, when I woke early in the morning Jack was passed out beside me. I eyed his bare tan chest with a smile. I didn't feel as sick as I did yesterday so today I could enjoy my day. I could also enjoy the loot we managed to scrounge up the day before. I didn't expect to sleep so long but it was worth it to feel better. I stretched my limbs and yawned, I looked out the small window across the room. The sun looked to be just rising. I wondered how the party was last night. I hoped I didn't miss too much. I heard someone running toward the cabin door, I became suspicious. There was a loud knock that the door that could have woken the dead. "Captain!!"

I rolled my eyes. "What?" I questioned, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

The door swung open with force, almost knocking it off of its hinges. I eyed James who had made his entrance known. I then looked to Jack who only stirred and mumbled something inaudible.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, standing to full height. Pulling my long black cloak from the corner and throwing it on over my nightgown.

"Um.." he stammered, searching for words. "There's a ship, on the horizon.. They are coming for us, they 'aven't shifted course at all."  
"A ship?" I laughed. "That is impossible. We are in the middle of the ocean, the only ship yesterday was the one we took over, there's no way they could have repaired the damage to that one. Besides that, they are all dead. Are ye sure yer not hallucinating? Are ye drunk?"

"No, Captain. There is a ship; it's been in sight since late last night. I was to drunk to think much of it, but I assure ye, its there." He said seriously.

"Who's supposed to be on watch? Why didn't we know they were even there?" I questioned, grabbing my bodice from the floor, throwing it on the bed.

"Geoffrey is, Captain."

"And where is he?"

"I'm not sure, probably in his cabin."

"Well, go down and wake his ass up. I 'ave some things to discuss wit 'im."

James quickly nodded, and left the cabin, closing the door behind him. I heard his retreating footsteps against the deck. I quickly changed into my leathers, throwing my nightgown on the bed.

"Jack?" I asked, barely in a whisper. Which I got no reply to. "JACK!" I yelled

I watched Jack stir with a grunt as his right hand came to his forehead. "What? Do ye 'ave to yell?"

"There's a ship, not far from us." I stated.

"That's impossible! 'ave ye been in the rum this morning."

"I'm not joking, I don't know why no one spotted it before." I said, becoming aggravated with the fact that someone has been following us and we hadn't known. "But, its there, Jack."

I watched him sit straight up as his brown eyes looked at me. "What could they want? Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out. Come on, get up." I stated, throwing him his white shirt. I left my cabin and walked outside to find James and Geff walking toward me. I stared a hole through Geff.

"Aye, captain? What do ye need?" Geff questioned

"There's a ship, why wasn't I informed of it?"

"OH, that's just another merchant ship, I thought it wasn't of importance. Besides, ye needed rest. It's only been there for 3 days." He stated

I heard the door to my cabin open as I heard Jack's uneven footsteps on the planks.

"Only 3 DAYS? What the hell are ye thinking! 3 days, ye should 'ave told me the moment ye saw it. So obviously they are following us. And why are they following us. Would it happen to be someone ye know?" I questioned, becoming suspicious with his actions. "Ye know, if I find out ye are 'bout to betray me I will 'ave yer head. It wasn't bad enough that ye were goin' after Jack because ye 'ave feelings for me. But, if somehow ye are working wit this ship, who ever they are I will kill ye meself. Now, get out of my sight!" I yelled. I felt my breathing become short and quickly as I eyed him. Shaking my head, my auburn hair flowing around me. We were anchored; there was nothing we could do. We hadn't even started the repairs yet. "James, get the men up 'ere and tell them to get to repairs. That ship will be 'ere in about 3 'ours, we 'ave to make sure we can make way if anything goes down."

James nodded and went downstairs to gather the men.

"Are ye worried?" Jack asked, standing behind me, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I leaned against him for support.

"Of course not." I lied, turning in his arms to face him.

"It's not nice to lie to good ol' Jack."

"Fine, I'm a little worried. I 'ave the feeling they've been there the whole time. Geoffrey had insisted on being on watch the whole trip. I'm not stupid; something is obviously going on. I juss need to figure out what.. Before its to late." I stated.

"I'm sure its nothin', yer juss jumpin' to conclusions. Everything will be fine." Jack smiled, trying to reassure me.  
"How do ye know?" I asked

"Trust me, I know." He smirked.

I shook my head. "I hope yer right."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I looked to the horizon where I spotted the ship's sails. I pulled a spyglass from the pocket of my cloak and looked through it. The ship was still to far out for me to tell how big it was. I shook my head, trying to rid it of the thoughts that were running through it.


	19. Damn It

okay heres next chappy woohoo quicker update! hehe

Chapter 19

"Damn it"

I waited at the helm for the ship to arrive; I was suspicious and had a funny feeling about this intruding ship. If we hadn't been damaged yesterday we could easily take them on. Maybe this was all a set up, we would attack the merchant ship, become wounded and would be a sitting duck. I watched Jack approach me, swaying in his normal carefree manner up the stairway.

"What's the matter, luv?" Jack questioned

"Oh if ye didn't know!" I snapped, the frustration taking over me.

"I'm sorry luv, no need to get yerself worked into a tizzy." Jack said, putting his hands up before him in defense.

"Tizzy? Where did that come from? I'm not working myself into a tizzy, Jack." I stated

"Well, obviously yer worried, no need to be worried, luv. There isn't anything we can't get ourselves out of." Jack said, slowly smiling.

"I hope yer right, I'm not sure about all of this." I stated "I 'ave a funny feeling about this Jack, something ain't right."

"Ye 'ave a funny feeling about everything." Jack laughed

"That maybe so."

"I'm tellin' ye right now, there's nothin' to worry 'bout. Everything will be fine." He assured, rubbing his right fingers over my left cheek.

"I hope yer right." I sighed, I looked back to deck where my men were working vigorously to try and get the ship repaired. I then noticed Geoffrey walking toward Jack and myself. "What do ye think 'e is up to?" I whispered, watching him like a hawk watches its prey.

"I don't know, luv. Like I told ye, don't worry 'bout it." Jack stated, resting his hand on the small of my back.

Geoffrey stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Jack put his hand on me; he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

"James, get up 'ere!!" I demanded, waiting for James.

"What do ye need 'im for?" Jack questioned

"Ye shall see."

I watched James approach us quickly, out of breath. His blue eyes never leaving mine as he ran up the stairs. "Aye?" He asked

"Prepare the men for battle, I'd rather be safe than sorry." I stated

"Isn't that Geff's job?" James questioned.

"Not at the moment, I want ye to do it, it's about time ye learn." I smiled

James smiled slowly. "Do it quietly, Geff doesn't need to know what we are doin'."

"Are ye sayin' he isn't trust worthy?" James questioned

"I'm not saying anything of the sort, juss do as I say." I stated

"Aye, Captain." James smiled and went to prepare the men.

"I'm goin' to prepare also." I stated, walking down the stairs. My mind raced with thoughts of another battle when we were nowhere near prepared. If I lost this ship, I would have nothing left. What if Geff did have something to do with this? To think a ship had been out there for 3 or more days and he had never thought to inform me of it. I felt a hand grab my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "What?"

"I asked ye a question." Jack stated as I turned to face him.

"What's yer question?" I asked, giving a sigh.

"Well, I can't remember now. I'll be sure to inform ye if I do remember it." Jack smirked

I rolled my eyes and entered the cabin. I walked to the table where weapons, parchments, and discarded rum bottles sat. "Remind me to clean this up later." I stated, shifting through the parchments on the table. I picked up a piece of parchment, folded it and placed it in my bodice.

"Ye really need to relax." Jack informed.

"Aye, I will when this is all over."

There was a loud knock at the door that echoed through the cabin.

"Aye, what is it?" I questioned

The door opened to reveal James. "The ship, it's approaching."

I nodded and walked outside, Jack hot on my trail. I placed my hands on the rail of the starboard side and leaned over the rail to try and get a better look at the oncoming ship. It was almost the size of The Mistress, only a bit smaller. White canvas sails adorned the masts. The wood of the ship was dark and weathered, algae was stuck to the front of it. I glanced behind the intruding ship, my jaw dropped at the sight I saw.

"What the fuc..." I trailed off, continuing to stare. "Jack, look behind this ship a ways and tell me what ye see."

I felt Jack at the rail next to me, his hands placed evenly apart in front of his body. His jaw practically dropped as the shock ran over his face. "The Pearl.." he breathed, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face.

"What is The Pearl doin' all the way out here?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it must be important." Jack smiled

I watched the intruding ship pull beside us, the ship name read: Sweet Revenge.

"Our Captain would like to speak with you Ravenica!" a man shouted

"How does he know me?" I breathed. "Who be yer captain, lad?" I yelled back as the men of Sweet Revenge put a makeshift ramp between our ships.

"I be the Captain!" I heard a voice yell.

My head snapped over to look at Jack who was still beside me. His jaw a jar at the sound of the familiar voice. My breath became labored as I stared at Jack. I looked back to the other captain who was now making her way onto our deck. The Pearl had docked on the opposite side, I heard someone rush up behind us, and I quickly turned around.

"Gibbs!" I grinned. "What are ye doin' 'ere?" I questioned, placing my hands firmly on my hips.

"No time to explain that now, missy. I'm sure ye know who that is." He said, pointing to the figure.

I nodded in response as I watched the Captain come to stand in front of me, my back to the rail. My men stood scattered around deck.

"Ravenica, long time. Well, Jack Sparrow.. I didn't expect.."

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected.

"Valencia, what the hell do ye want?" I questioned

She eyed jack with a slow smile and a wink. Her blonde hair blowing in the mid afternoon breeze. In the five years that had passed she had changed, but I recognized her face all the same and her voice. The voice that cut through me like fingernails to a chalkboard. She had the body of a woman, but the face of a child. She stood at 5'4", she wore a long black skirt, with cuts up to her mid thigh. She also wore a white button down shirt with a long dark brown over coat.

"Ye 'ave something that belongs to me." Valencia stated, eyeing Jack.

"And what is that?" I questioned as I watched her eyes visibly undress Jack.

"him." She stated, nodding toward Jack. "he belongs to me."

"I don't belong to ye." He protested. "I belong to no one."

"it's a shame ye feel that way, so how about a bargain?" Valencia asked, her eyes never leaving jack's body.

"Bargain fer what? Ye 'ave nothing of value to me." I said with a small laugh, tossing my head back in an arrogant way.

"Oh but I do, but, ye won't be getting yer hands on it until I get Jack."

"On what?" I questioned.

"What are ye talkin' 'bout Valencia?" Jack questioned in a low growl, becoming angry at Valencia.

"Yer daughter, Rav. Do ye mind if I call ye that? I hope not."

"Bull shit!" I yelled

"What? Ye don't believe me?" Valencia asked

"No, I don't." I yelled, becoming furious. Visions of throwing Valencia over board flowed through my mind.

"Well, let me go get 'er then." Valencia grinned, practically skipping back to her ship.

"Um, captain?" Gibbs said softly.

"WHAT?" Jack and I both yelled in unison, making Gibbs jump slightly as his eyes got wide at our outburst.

"She does 'ave Lydia." Gibbs stated.

"Are ye sure?" I questioned, my knees feeling weak.

"Aye, that's why we followed them." Gibbs stated.

"Why didn't ye just storm her ship and take Lydia back?" I questioned

"She said she'd kill Lydia, I couldn't have that 'appen, I figured it would be better if I left this one to ye and Jack."

I sighed and shook my head. "Told ye I 'ad a bad feelin' bout this one." I said, giving Jack an I told you so look.

"Ravenica! Here's yer daughter!" Valencia yelled from her ship.

"Mommy!" I heard the faint cry of Lydia.

"Lydia." I breathed.

"I must say she looks like ye Jack, but that's Impossible Ravenica was in jail about the time she was conceived."

"I was pregnant before going to jail, you bitch!" I yelled. "Okay Valencia, ye 'ave my attention, what do ye want?"

"Jack!" she yelled

"let me go in Lydia's place." Jack stated nobly.  
"No! I'm not losing ye too, no there's another way out of this. No deal, bitch!"  
"fine, I noticed yer ship is in ruins, good luck trying to catch up with us. Its sad really, 'aving to kill yer daughter, oh well!" Valencia grinned, I heard her order the anchor be raised as they slowly took off.

"Where's Geff?" I questioned, looking around, casting a glance over Sweet Revenge where I spotted Geff standing on deck.

"GEFFORY!" I yelled becoming enraged.

"Sorry, Ravenica, She made a better offer!" Geff yelled back.

I felt the sudden strike of betrayal as I stared at him, watching them sail away.

"Gibbs, get The Pearl ready to make way! James, get the mistress fixed and come to find us after!" Jack yelled, taking full command. My head reeling from the events I had just encountered. "don't worry, luv. We will get our daughter back, no matter what the cost!" Jack stated, grabbing my arm. He dragged me to our cabin where we grabbed a few essential items. Afterward, he pulled me onto The Pearl, which was already to make way. We set off in pursuit of Sweet Revenge.


	20. Strength to go on

I know it took me forever to update this, i'm so sorry! i've been so busy with friends and school that i almost forgot about my stories. i'm working on updating them both and hope to be updating a hell of a lot sooner. so here is this chapter, yea i know its kinda short. but, some is better than none, right?

Chapter 20

"Strength To Go On"

I sat in Jack's cabin, my head reeling, and my body aching. I stared at the wall for what seemed like hours; in fact it was only minutes. It was my fault; I never should have left Lydia alone. I should have taken her with me despite the danger. Why had I left her behind? I knew Jack would follow me, knowing I didn't want Lydia along on this trip. I shook the thoughts from my head and shakily made my way toward the rum cabinet. I had to get things off of my mind, what better way than to drink myself into a stupor? My knees gave in; I fell to the floor before the rum cabinet with a thud. I rolled my eyes and opened the cabinet slowly. My eyes searched for a full bottle, the only ones were empty. I pushed aside the five empty bottles to find a full bottle. I smirked to myself and uncorked it quickly. I took a drink, closing my eyes to revel in the hot liquid flowing through my body. I opened my eyes and continued to sit on the cold wooden floor. I had no motivation to stand. I heard the door open with a creak. I fully ignored it, taking a long swig of rum.

"Luv?" I heard the voice question

I raised a brow, realizing he was there but I couldn't speak. My mouth opened but nothing would come out.

"I know yer probably blaming yerself for this, but, it isn't yer fault." He stated, walking cautiously toward me. My silence was turning him edgy he wasn't used to me being silent. I had nothing to say, what was there to say? I hated myself for allowing this to happen. I should have known better. "Talk to me."

"What's there to say?" I asked, finally speaking up, staring at the floor before me. I could feel the affects of the rum I had just downed.

"Anything." He pleaded, kneeling down next to me.

"There's nothing to say. This is me fault, I caused this."  
"Sitting 'ere feeling sorry for yerself and guilty isn't goin' to bring our daughter back."

I shook my head and took another swig of rum. "Oh like ye 'ave a better idea." I remarked, crossing my legs before me.

"We are to go after 'er, get 'er back, even if that does mean me goin' with Valencia."  
"No, 'aven't we been over this, I can't loose ye too." I said, looking him in the eyes.  
"Drinkin' yerself into a stupor isn't goin' to 'elp matters either." He remarked.

"Who gives a bloody shit if I drink meself into a stupor?" I asked, putting the bottle to my lips. I felt an impact on the bottle as it flew from my hand, crashing into the wall. I looked from my hand to Jack. "What the 'ell was that for?" I yelled.

"I'm not goin' to allow ye to do this to yerself. Ye can't run from yer problems, ye got to take charge!" he yelled, standing to full height. "Just because Geoffrey betrayed ye, doesn't mean that ye 'ave to give up."

I eyed him, standing as well. "What the hell does it matter, Jack? Our daughter is gone! Knowing Valencia she already killed Lydia."

"She wouldn't."

"How do ye know? Oh wait I forgot, ye 'ad an affair wit the little wench!" I accused.

"I never did! That's the truth and ye know it!" he yelled, "What is it? Yer so insecure that ye don't 'ave the guts to go after yer own daughter. Just because Geoffrey betrayed ye doesn't mean ye 'ave to attack me!"

"Ye know what, FUCK YE!" I screamed, becoming enraged. "It doesn't fuckin' matter anymore now does it? So many people 'ave betrayed me, why should ye be any different?"

"How am I betraying ye? I'm 'ere now aren't I?" Jack questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I looked toward the window; I didn't have the strength to go through this alone. He was right; he is here. Damn why did he always have to be right? "I can't do it Jack." I said, turning my body so my back was toward him.

"Do what?" He asked, barely in a whisper.

"Anything, ever feel like no matter what ye do, everything still gets screwed up one way or another? I just feel like my world 'as come to an end, there's nothing I can do but watch it crash down in front of me." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"But, it doesn't 'ave to be that way. We are goin' to get through this together." He said, I heard his footsteps proceeding closer to me.

I sighed and shook my head no. "How? I've lost my strength."

"No ye 'avent lost it, ye've just... misplaced it." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh no, its gone."

"Yer strength can never disappear, yer to strong for that. I happen to love ye for yer strength, luv."

I smiled slightly with a nod. "Yer right, I am stronger than that. I hate it when yer right."

"Ye should be used to it by now, I'm always right."

"Yer full of shit, yer only right about fifty percent of the time." I smirked, turning around in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. "Are ye sure we can do this?"

"Of course I am." He stated, pulling me closer to him. "We've survived a lot we can make it though this too."

I nodded slowly. "Thank ye."

"Fer what?" Jack questioned, confusion in his voice.

"Everything, I don't know what I would do wit out ye." I said, barely in a whisper. "I'd probably be nothin' wit out ye, I hope ye know that."

"I know it, ye don't even 'ave to say it. I would be nothin' wit out ye." He stated.

We stood in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever. I didn't want to leave his embrace, I felt safe. He gave me the strength I thought I had lost for a brief moment. I knew in my heart I had to get my daughter back. My daughter is my life, my hope. Though her Jack and I would live forever. Even though I should have told Jack sooner that he had a daughter. I felt bad for not telling him, I should have. He missed her first steps, her first words, and the memories that matter. I never realized the love Jack could have for a child, I was blind to think that he wouldn't care about something he helped create. I was finally beginning to realize that he did care for me and our child.


	21. Fight of a Life Time

I know it took me FOREVER to update, but i'm doin it now! no need to kill me! i'm back i'm back! and all set to work on this story again! okay okay i'm almost done.. thanks to all my reviewers! i really couldn't do it with out you guys! hehe.. okay go on READ! and REVIEW! and i don't want no flames.. constructive critisim is welcome cause then i can beter myself!

Chapter 21

"Fight of a Life Time"

I prepared myself for a battle of a lifetime. We had almost caught up with Valencia's ship; it was only a couple hours ahead of us now. The Pearl was indeed the fastest ship in the Caribbean. I wore my usual leathers and boots. I placed my pistol at my side, along with my sword. I looked myself over in the mirror, lining my green eyes with black kohl. My dark auburn hair hung down around my face, covering it partially. I stared at my transformed self, I hadn't been this anxious for a battle in years. A battle I have every intention of winning, with or without anyone's help. I stepped out of Jack's cabin into the bright afternoon sunlight. I squinted my eyes slightly as I my eyes searched for Sweet Revenge. My eyes caught sight of it, a small grin spread across my face.

"Are the men ready?" I asked Jack as I approached the helm.

"Aye, they are." He stated simply, never taking his eyes off of Sweet Revenge.

"Good, I want to get this over with as quick as possible." I stated, my eyes trailing to the horizon. I tried to prepare myself for the battle I was about to be in. Nothing could prepare me for it, I felt anxious, nervous, and frightened for my child. Frightened for what she was about to witness, I always tried to protect her from such things.

"Shouldn't be long now." Jack said, which I completely ignored, lost in thought. "Ravenica?"

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"It shouldn't be long now." He repeated

"Oh, yeah, of course." I said, obviously not paying much attention to him.

Jack shook his head and set his attention back on the sea.

What seemed like an eternity didn't take long at all, before I even realized what was happening we had pulled aside Sweet Revenge. My eyes searched for Valencia, finally finding my mark I stared a hole through her body. I imagined myself running her down and stabbing her repeatedly for what she's done.

"Ravenica I see you've found me." Valencia said with a sick grin.

"I want my daughter back!" I yelled, leaning over the railing.

"For Jack." She said, walking toward the rail of her own ship.

"Ready the cannons." I commanded, which the men quickly obeyed. "Hand her over or I'm taking her the hard way!"

"Go ahead and try, your never goin' to get yer daughter back!"

"Wanna bet?" I grinned.

"Fire the cannons!" I heard Jack yell, I quickly looked at him with a small grin.

The cannons sent a chill through my body as they fired. My ears rang with each fire. I watched Jack's men place a makeshift ramp between the two ships. I quickly ran across it, and ran below while Jack kept Valencia busy. My eyes searched and searched for Lydia. "Lydia?" I called out repeatedly, my heart beating in my chest. I felt as if my chest was about to explode.

"Mommy?" I heard a faint voice call from the end of the corridor.

"Lydia." I whispered as I ran toward the end, finally finding her in a cell. I looked her over; she had various cuts and bruises littering her face. Her small fingers rounded the bars of her cell.

"Mommy?" she called out, her brown eyes filling with tears. Her hair was matted, her eyes were no longer filled with the joy I once saw. Her eyes were filled with fear and hate.

I searched for a key, when I came up empty I pulled out my pistol. "I'm going to get ye out of 'ere, I promise, stand back."

She nodded slowly and crept to the far end of the cell. I sighed and pointed the pistol at the lock, giving no second thought to it I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the lock with a tink and then flew open.

"Come here." I said as calmly as possible, bending down to meet Lydia in a hug. She threw her arms around my neck tightly, giving no sign of letting go. I picked her up carefully, not knowing what other injuries she may have. I carefully crept to toward the stairway, wanting to get off of Sweet Revenge as quickly as possible. Dead men littered the deck of Sweet Revenge, some hers some mine. I looked around for any sign of Jack, not seeing him anywhere.  
I set Lydia on her feet and looked her in the eyes. "Lydia, go to The Pearl, go to Jack's cabin!" I demanded

"No, I'm not leaving!" she yelled back as the gunfire rapidly rang through both of our ears.

"Ye 'ave to!" I yelled, pleading with the small child.

"No!" she yelled stubbornly, stomping her foot on the deck.

I sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her. I had no choice I had to take her with me to find Jack.

"Ravenica!" I heard Jack yell from an undisclosed location.

I turned almost in a complete circle before finding Jack's location; he stood by the helm along with Valencia and four of her men.

"Damn it!" I yelled, my brain racing for a solution. I grabbed Gibbs who was running frantically past me.

"Aye Captain?" he asked, hesitantly

"Take Lydia, go to Jack's cabin and stay there!!" I demanded

"Wha' of Jack?" Gibbs asked

"I'll deal wit it, juss go!" I yelled, slapping him on the back.

"Aye!" he yelled over the repeated gunfire, taking Lydia's hand and escorting her.

"So this is how it's goin' to be?" I asked calmly, walking toward the helm.

"Wha ye mean?" Valencia asked, watching me cautiously.

I walked up the stairs to the helm, slowly. I could tell it was making Valencia edgy that I was taking this so calmly. "It's goin' to be me or him, isn't it?"

"Ye'd give yerself up fer 'im to go free?" She asked, the confusion running through her blue eyes. I watched her blonde hair flow in the small breeze. The gunfire had stopped, the men watched both captains who were about to go head to head.

"Aye, I would, ye see love is somethin' ye probably 'ave never experienced and maybe never will. I'd do anything fer Jack and my child. If that means bein' at yer mercy, so be it." I stated, no emotion in my voice on present on my face.

I looked to Jack who just shook his head no, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Nice speech, ye think I'm juss goin' to give him up? Ye see, I love him as much as ye do." She stated

"Would ye walk across the desert wit no water and no hope of bein' found? Would ye do anythin' to make him happy even if that meant the end of yer being? Take care of 'im when 'e is sick? Still take 'im back after 'e 'as ran around wit other women? Even more so, would ye die fer 'im?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders in thought, her eyes leaving mine as if I had been staring into her soul.

"See, I would. I'll do anythin' fer 'im." I stated, looking to Jack. Jack looked back at me, seeming to finally understand my love for him. It didn't matter if he didn't see it that way or he didn't feel exactly the same. It's the way I feel for him, and I didn't care who knew it.

"I'm not givin' 'im up. I can learn to love 'im juss the same as ye do."

"Fine, ye put up wit 'is shit." I stated, turning on my heel and began to walk away from them.

The fingers of my left hand rounded the hilt of my sword. The fingers of my right hand rounded my pistol. I cocked it back and pulled it from my belt, and into plain sight. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this with out a bullet wound. Hell maybe I would be killed, but I knew the reason I was doing it. The reason was all I needed to know. I turned on my heel, my auburn hair floating around my head; my green eyes meeting Valencia's blue eyes. Her eyes went wide as I lifted my pistol quickly, taking quick aim. I pulled the trigger; my shot rang in my ears as it hit her square in the chest. I heard other shots; I felt a bullet fly into my chest, and another into my right arm. My pistol fell from my hands, I had no strength to hold it up. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, I feel down the flight of stairs, consisting of only seven or eight stairs. My body hit the deck with an astonishing thud. I took in a deep breath. "Is she dead?" I heard Valencia yell frantically obviously trying to catch her breath.

"Not dead yet." I stated, slowly and unsteadily coming to my feet. My dark hair covered my face, pulled the heavy cloak from my body and threw it to the deck. I watched Jack almost faint from surprise as I stood. My green eyes had glossed over and looked to be black. Red blood stained my shirt on my chest and my arm. I watched Valencia, also equally covered in her own blood across her chest walk toward the stairway, Jack still being held by her men. "Go on, finish the job. I bet ye 'ave never killed in cold blood before. Especially over a man, even one of Jack's stature.

Valencia stared into my eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. Every muscle in my body ached. I watched her approach me carefully as if sizing me up. I had no weapon in my hands. Unarmed she figured I was nothing and I knew this. She stood before me, about a half a head shorter than me. She pushed the hair from my eyes; I stared at her never blinking.

"Let him go!" Valencia yelled.

The men quickly let Jack go, not wanting to disobey their captain.

I leaned over, feeling as if I was going to die on the spot. I clenched my chest and tried to breath.

Valencia leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It's not over, it never will be."

I pulled a knife from the back of my bodice, unknown to everyone. I watched Valencia straighten her stance as she stared at me. "I will not rest until I 'ave 'im. But, what do ye say to a truce, fer now? At least until yer able to fight again."

I nodded slowly.

"A truce then!" she grinned, pulling me into a death grip hug.

I pulled the knife and stabbed her straight in the stomach; she quickly pulled away from me and backed up. Her eyes went wide when she realized I had just stabbed her. She looked back up to me. "We 'ad a truce!"

"No, ye 'ad a truce wit yerself. I'm a pirate and ye needed to die. It's over now, may I see ye in hell." I stated as Jack came running over to me. Jack wrapped his right arm around my waist; I felt the blood loss begging to make me feel groggy. I watched Valencia grip the knife, which had plunged in to the hilt. She pulled it from her stomach and winced. I watched her fall to the deck with a thud, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as blood began to spew from her mouth. Her eyes remained open even as she passed on into the next life.

"Let's get out of 'ere." I heard Jack whisper.

I nodded slowly and began to walk with Jack's help. I ran my fingers through my hair, which seemed oddly sticky. I looked down at my hand, which was covered in Valencia's blood. I sighed and set my eyes on The Pearl, for the first time in years it finally felt like home, again.


	22. After the Fact

Oh lookie another chapter! i hope you all like this one. i'm tryin hard to update faster, sometimes it just doesnt work out that way! lol... okay okay READ! and review...pwease? pretty please??:o)

Chapter 22

"After The Fact"

Jack helped me across the makeshift ramp. "I need a nap." I commented as we set foot on the deck.

"No, ye fall asleep now, ye may never wake up." Jack said, keeping his arm around my waist to help keep my balance. "Come on, we need to get ye cleaned up."

I looked around the deck of The Pearl; many of our men had been injured. Only a few men had been severely injured but the fight had taken a toll on them.

"Make sure the men get tended to first." I said groggily.

"Yer worse off than they are, luv."

"I'm fine, make sure they are tended to first." I said again, hoping this time he would listen. "We are nothin' wit out our men. They are to be tended to first, I can wait."

"As ye wish." Jack said.

"Damn right as I wish." I said with a small laugh. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts." I said, clenching my stomach.

We entered Jack's cabin I spotted Mr. Gibbs and Lydia sitting at the table. Gibbs was wearing a small pink hat, and matching gloves on his hands. I smiled shortly and clenched my stomach again.

"Havin' fun there mate?" Jack asked with a small laugh.

"Ye know she can convince anyone to play tea party." Gibbs said grimly but then smiled.

"Ye know ye like to play tea party!!" Lydia grinned, but then looked to me. "Mommy what happened?" she asked, rushing over to me.

"Nothing im fine." I said, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Gibbs immediately stood and came over to me. "Ye don't look to be fine."

"I am, the men are to be tended to first, that's a direct order." I stated.

"Lydia why don't ye go fetch a bowl of water?" Jack asked

She quickly nodded and bolted for the door.  
"Jack, she can't carry a large bowl of water, ye better go help her." I said groggily, pulling the white blood stained shirt from my body. I watched him exit the cabin, closing the door behind him.

"Let's see what we got here." Gibbs said, helping me pull the bodice off. I wore only a white shift, I felt comfortable around him. He was the best man to have watch over me; he had been through many battles and helped heal many men.

"Give it to me straight, how bad is it?" I asked, pushing the stray hairs from my face.

"Well, the bullet went straight through. Ye will be sore for a few days, but you'll live." He smiled.

I nodded. "I figured as much."

Jack and Lydia came running in both with large bowls of water. Jack set his bowl on the nightstand; Lydia placed hers on the table.

"Is she goin' to be okay?" Jack asked worried.

"Aye, she will be fine. She juss needs a few days of rest is all. She'll be back to bossing us all around in no time." Gibbs smiled, winking at me.

I smiled with a nod and briefly closed my eyes.

"Mommy are ye goin' to be okay?" she asked, putting her hand in mine.

"Mommy's goin' to be fine, she's a fighter, that one." Gibbs smiled.

"Gibbs, did ye look Lydia over? Make sure she is fine as well?" Jack asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Aye, she has a few bumps and bruises. I guess after a battle everyone needs a little rest, eh captain?" Gibbs smirked

"Aye, we all could use the rest." Jack nodded. "Come I must address the men."

I watched Gibbs follow Jack out the door, Gibbs closing the door quietly behind him.

"Men, gather round!" I heard Jack yell, I then heard the footsteps of what seemed to be all of the men. They had all come to deck to hear what the captain had to say.

"Are ye sure yer okay?" I asked Lydia, who had yet to release my hand from her grip."

"Aye, im fine, its ye I'm worried about." She said, running her fingers over my cheek.

"Don't worry bout me, I'll be fine."

I heard the door open with a creak; I directed my attention to the door where Jack stood. He looked tired from the battle; his face was dirty, well dirtier than usual. He swayed in his usual manner toward the bed.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Lydia yawned.

"Why don't ye go below and sleep, ye remember where yer room is right?" Jack asked

"Aye, I do. But I want to stay here." She said.

"Mommy needs her rest, I think it be better if ye go below." Jack said, trying to reason with the child

"No! I'm stayin here!" she whined, crossing her small arms across her chest.

"Looks like she put her foot down, eh?" I smirked

"She's as stubborn as ye are."

"Oh I'm stubborn?" I asked

"Aye, ye are."  
"Want to know a secret? I get it from ye." I said with a slow smile.

Jack rolled his eyes "Fine, ye win." He said, obviously defeated, he picked up Lydia and placed her on the other side of me on the bed. I felt the bed shift as Lydia tried to find a comfortable position.

"Why does everyone need a rest?" she asked

"Because we are all tired." I said, brushing the dark hair from Lydia's eyes.  
"But why?" She pressed on.

"We just got done wit a battle, makes everyone a little sleepy." Jack said.

"Oh." Lydia said confused.

"She's juss a little girl Jack, she doesn't understand war."

He nodded slowly. "Neither do I."

I shrugged slightly and looked back to Lydia who was sound asleep next to me. I watched Jack grab a blanket and place it over her. He then picked up a rag from the table and dipped it in the water that was sitting on the nightstand. He tentatively began to clean the now dry blood from my hands.

"Ye know, its funny, every time we are in a battle ye are the one who ends up hurt."

"Maybe that's because I am more hand to hand combat than ye are." I said with a small smirk.

"That's not true, yer juss not as careful as I am."

I rolled my eyes and set my eyes back on his. "Shit happens, Jack. As long as I ain't dead, I really don't care if im hurt or not. The only thing that mattered was getting my baby back."

"Aye, I can go wit that. I wanted 'er back just as much as ye did."

"I know ye did Jack. Yer finally understanding what it is to 'ave a child aren't ye?"

He nodded slowly, the coins embedded in his hair jingling slightly. "It becomes more apparent with each passin' day."

"I wonder how the repairs on me ship are comin, maybe they've taken off with it." I said.

"They wouldn't take off with it, I'm sure they are juss somewhere behind us. What are we to do now? Wait fer yer ship, go on for the treasure.. What?"

"I'm about ready to go to sleep right now. I'll deal with it after I've 'ad some time to think about it." I said with a yawn.

"Aye, good idea."

I closed my eyes with a small sigh. I licked my lips as I began to finally relax. I felt better knowing my daughter was beside me. I could still feel Jack carefully cleaning my wounds. It was nice to know he cared for me, and our child. For years I wondered if he would ever care for the both of us. I now know the truth; he would be there for the both of us without another thought of it. He was a good man, good pirate too. After all the years of searching for the perfect man, I think I have finally found him.


	23. Reflections

Hi everyone! here's another update.. hehe. i hope u all enjoy this one. i'll have the next one up as soon as its finished.. i promise! and yes they do need a little romance don't they? heh.. i'll get right on that. gives an evil grin and gets to writin

Chapter 23

"Reflections"

It had been three months since my injury; I was well onto the road to recovery. A bit sore sometimes but, it meant nothing. I could easily keep my pain under control. Rum was excellent for that. I woke to darkness, the ship rocking slowly back and forth, back and forth. My eyes strained but finally focused on the dark room. I laid on my right side, looking toward the table and chairs. I felt something stir behind me. I froze not sure who was behind me. Curiosity gaining the best of me I rolled over to find Jack lying on his back. His eyes moving under his eyelids, he must have been having a dream. I relaxed and laid my head on my left hand, propping up my head. I looked over Jack's flawless profile. He looked halfway peaceful as sleep, there was another story when he was awake of course. My fingertips slowly pushed the stray black locks from his face. Memories of the way things used to be come to my mind. They day I met him, when I had been stranded; it always bothered me that he saved me. A pirate not need to save another pirates for any other reason that pirates are untrustworthy. But, he saw something in me, maybe something I am unable to see in myself. Of course underneath his pirate exterior, his handsome looks.. There lies a caring heart. I've noticed the way he's changed since he found out he had a daughter. He's become something more than a man; he's a father, someone who has the responsibility for setting a good example for a child. We all know children only follow what they see others do, especially their parents. Deciding I was hungry I quietly rolled back over, my feet slowly coming to rest on the cold hard planks that we called floorboards. I easily made my way to the chair where I picked up a heavy black cloak. I put it on with ease feeling the weight on my shoulders immediately. I slowly made my way out the door and below. I ignored the pains that coursed through my body, if I ever got used to having wounds it would be a miracle.

"And then, the mother told the child that pirates were no good, she told her daughter to never have anything to do with a pirate. The pirate would be the death of her." I heard Gibbs tell an unknown source.

"But, pirates are good!" I heard Lydia pipe in.

I entered the galley with a soft smile. "Ye be fillin' 'er 'ead wit lies, there Gibbs?" I asked as I slowly walked toward the counter to retrieve an apple.

"No ma'am, I'm tryin' to tell 'er that pirates are good men. Got to set 'er fer when she starts datin' ye know." Gibbs laughed, his eyes seeming to twinkle.

"That's far off my good man." I stated, taking a bite of the apple.

"Not as far off as ye seem to think young missy. Time flies when ye stop payin' attention. Before ye know it she will be married and run off wit a few children of 'er own." He said, tickling Lydia making her giggle and shift in his lap.

"Ye may be right, time does seem to fly. One day I'm stranded on an island, the next I'm sittin' 'ere wit ye and me daughter. Doesn't seem fair." I stated, sitting on a chair at the head of the table.   
"Aye, yer right there. But, that's what life is about, ye start out little, ye grow, learn, then one day before ye know it, yer old and dieing." Gibbs said, rather sadly.

"Well, then we are just goin' to 'ave to make the best of it now aren't we?" I said with a laugh.

"Aye, live everyday to the fullest, who knows it just may be yer last." He said, holding up a mug.

"I'll drink to that." I grinned, grabbing a mug of my own, holding it up.

I took a long drink of rum from the mug and set it back down on the table. I took another bite of my apple, slowly chewing it.

"Yer a smart man Gibbs, I'll give ye that. A little odd at times, but none the less, a smart man."

"Why thank ye." Gibbs said, taking another drink from his mug.

"Gibbs, I've been thinkin', Lydia 'ere needs a someone to look after 'er if somethin' were to ever 'appen to Jack or myself. I want ye to be 'er god father."

I watched Gibb's eyes light up as he looked at me. He slowly smiled creeping to his face as he looked from me to Lydia who was now fast asleep in his lap. "Are ye sure that's wise?" he asked

"Aye! Of course I am, I want ye to be there." I stated

"I'm honored, touched.. I.... I've run out of things to say." He said.

"Well, that's a first." I laughed.

"Enough talk about death, lassy. Where be Jack?" Gibbs asked

"Asleep."   
"Was asleep." I heard a voice correct. I directed my attention to the doorway where Jack stood. His arms crossed across his chest, his right ankle crossed in front of his left. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and his tri corner hat on his head.

"Was asleep." I repeated quietly. "What ye be doin' down here? Come to bask wit us 'ave ye?"

"I suppose ye can say that, when I woke and found ye to be missin' I decided to track ye down. Glad to say ye didn't run off to far." Jack smirked as he slowly, swaying in his own manner toward the table where Gibbs and I sat.

"I wouldn't want ye to strain yerself lookin' fer me." I smirked.

"No strain, luv." Jack said, still smirking as he sat down next to me. "Did ye tell Gibbs the news?"

"Aye, I did and he accepted as I knew 'e would."

"I can't thank the enough fer trustin' me so." Gibbs said, pulling Lydia tighter to his stomach. "She's tired, I'll take 'er to bed. Give ye some much-needed time alone. If ye know what I mean." Gibbs winked, picking up Lydia and coming to stand.

Jack and I sat in silence I stared into the mug of rum that sat in front of me.

"what are ye thinkin' 'bout, luv?" Jack asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Nothin'." I replied simply, continuing to stare into the mug.

"Don't ye think its time we be headin' to bed too?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin.

"To sleep?" I replied stupidly.

"Well, we could sleep, or we could do.. Other things. We are not limited to juss sleep." Jack said.

"I know what yer getting at." I stated, looking up at him. "And it won't be 'appenin' tonight."

"Wha? Why not?" he asked, seemingly disturbed by what I had said.   
"Ye can't juss say we should and then expect it to 'appen. Sorry to say, it doesn't work that way."

"What are ye getting at?" Jack asked.

"unlike ye, I'm not always ready to go. I need what do ye call it, uh.. romance?" I said

"Aye, romance. I can do that." Jack said, his left index finger tip coming to rest on his chin.

"Right." I said with a small chuckle as I rolled my eyes.

"Ye don't think I can?"

"I didn't say that."

"I'll show ye. I can be Mr. Romance. Ye will just 'ave to wait and see.. Mr. Romance!" jack said, standing to full height. I watched him walk away, mumbling things under his breath that I couldn't quite hear.

"Mr. Romance.. this outta be good." I said with a small laugh as I leaned back in my chair.


	24. Damn Secrets!

Chapter 24

"Damn Secrets!!"

I spent most of the day doing hard work. Doing hard work along with the men was good for me, made me feel as if I was a part of the crew. Although it was hard to do work while I knew Jack was thinking up a plan. My mind often trailed to what he was up to. Before I realized it, the sun was high in the sky. It was time for our afternoon break. I wore a white button down shirt; I had rolled up the sleeves. The sun was bright and hot. I left the top two buttons undone. We were still in the middle of the Atlantic, with no land in sight. I was looking forward to seeing land, sure I loved the sea, but land was a good way to get away from all of this work. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I heard the call for the food to be served. I wasn't hungry so I decided I would rest in the cabin for a while. I slowly walked up the stairs toward the cabin. I placed my right hand around the doorknob and turned it, opening it slightly. Until it was slammed shut in my face.

"What the bloody 'ell?" I asked myself, trying the door again which was now blocked by something.

"Ye can't come in 'ere, luv." Jack said from the other side of the door.

"Why the bloody 'ell not? Its me cabin to!" I shouted at the door.

"I'm busy, come back later."

"Come back later? Ye 'ave got to be joking!" I said, pounding my fist loudly on the door. "Open this damn door now!" I commanded.

"Nope, sorry, go find something to do!" I heard Jack's voice command.

"No! I demand to know wha yer doin'!" I yelled.

"It's a surprise, now go on…shooo… find something to entertain yerself!"

I rolled my eyes; this was getting me nowhere. I turned around with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest. I stood there for a few moments, contemplating what to do. A sneaky grin came to my face was I made a plan in my head. I stomped down the stairs, loud enough that I knew Jack had to hear it. I then stood there for a few moments, until I thought Jack was away from the window. I then tiptoed up the stairway, careful not to make a sound. I snuck up to the door and put my ear to it. I could hear the furniture being moved about the room. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it, it turned easily and quietly. I then began to push on the door. The door didn't budge. A confused look ran over my face as I continued to push on it as quietly as possible. I pushed on it a little harder, it still wouldn't open.

"Luv. Go away, the door is blocked yer not getting in here." I heard Jack snicker from the door opened only a crack.

"NO! I want to know what yer doin!" I said, pushing harder on the door. Move what ever you have blocking the door so I can come in.

"Nope, sorry luv. Go on now." I sighed. I heard furniture being moved about the room again. Figuring he finally listened to me and moved what ever was blocking the door, I stepped away from the door. I was getting that door open no matter what it took. I took a few steps back, readying myself to run. I ran toward the door as fast as I could, pushing my shoulder first into the door. The door didn't budge; I fell backwards to the warm planks of the floor. I rubbed my shoulder and moaned as I shook the cobwebs from my head. Yeah, that was a bright idea. I gave a huff; I could hear Jack laughing madly from the other side of the door.

"It's not funny!" I yelled.

"Aye, it is!" Jack yelled back.

"Yer so damn lucky ye are trapped in that room! When ye come out of there I'm going to tear ye to pieces." I yelled, coming to my feet.

"That doesn't give me much incentive to come out now does it?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Fine, I don't want to know what yer doin anyway! I don't care!" I yelled, turning around and walking down the stairs. The men had just begun to come up from their meals and were preparing to get back to work. I began to walk toward the stairway and walked down to the galley. There wasn't much food left, but on the other hand I wasn't all that hungry. Gibbs and Lydia were cleaning up the dishes the men had left behind.

"Somethin' wrong wit yer arm?" Gibbs asked, noticing that I was rubbing it.

"Nope, it's fine." I lied, still feeling the pain from my incident. Who knew the door really wasn't going to go anywhere? I figured it out the hard way.

"Ye sure?" Gibbs asked again.

"Aye, I'm fine really." I said, sitting at the table. "What's Jack doin? He won't let me in the cabin."

"That is a surprise young missy. I'm not goin' to tell ye. It's a secret!" Gibbs grinned, running his hands over his short graying hair.

"So ye 'appen to know what he's doin, do ye? Ye 'ave to tell me or I'm goin' to go insane." I said, looking at Gibbs.

"Yer not getting anything out of me, sorry lass." Gibbs said, handing Lydia some plates to dry.

I sighed, men, they were all the same. They don't tell you anything. "Fine, I really don't want to know anyway." I lied, as I began to concoct another plan in my head of how to get into the cabin. I sat in the galley for almost an hour and a half trying to think of a plan when it hit me. I don't exactly have to get into the cabin; all I had to do was look through one of the various windows that lit the cabin during the day. How brilliant! I thought to myself as I quickly came to my feet. I practically ran onto the deck. I felt like a small child again. I tiptoed up the stairs to the cabin. I got down on my knees and crawled my way to the window. I slowly rose and tried to peek into the window. How odd, it looks black. I squinted my eyes thinking there was a glare on the window. I still couldn't see anything. Don't tell me he was smart enough to cover the damn windows. Well this is only one of a few possible windows. I crept to the other windows and still couldn't see anything but black. He was really on a mission for this to be a surprise. I walked over and sat on the top stair of the stairway that led to Jack's cabin. I wasn't getting anywhere. I spotted Gibbs teaching Lydia how to tie knots into ropes. I stared at Lydia for a few moments; she was going to be a heart breaker when she grew up. Then it hit me like a fast moving carriage on a busy street.

"Lydia!" I called out.

"Aye mommy?" she asked, running over to me.

"Lydia I want ye to do something fer me, I want ye to go knock on daddy's door and tell 'im 'e needs to come out immediately, its an emergency." I smiled

"Okay mommy." Lydia said, walking over to the door. I readied myself to run, I wanted to get in there before Jack could even realize what was going on. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Aye, what is it?" Jack asked from the other side

"Daddy! Ye 'ave to come.. it's a….a…..a..aaa….."Lydia stuttered

"A what?" Jack asked

"Emergency." I whispered

"emergaancy." Lydia stammered. She wasn't very good at using big words yet.

"A what?" Jack asked again, it was obvious he couldn't understand what she had said.

"Emerggancy." Lydia stammered again.

"What is the emerggancy?" Jack asked

"I don't know! Ask mommy, she told me to tell ye that!" Lydia said.

"Lydia!" I said, rolling my eyes. There goes that plan to Davey Jones' locker. I smacked my right palm to my forehead.

"Ravenica, give up, yer not getting in here!" Jack yelled, I looked to Gibbs who nodded with a small grin.

"I will never give up! I'll get ye yet!" I yelled, sending Lydia off to Gibbs. I sat on the top stair again, resting my elbows on my knees and my head on my hands. I needed a plan, a good plan.. No a great plan. All of my plans have failed so far, since when was Jack so quick anyway? I closed my eyes and breathed in the ocean air. Ocean air wasn't much different from sea air. Only smelled a little bit saltier. I kept my eyes closed and began to doze off to sleep. I laid on the deck, May as well get a tan while I'm stuck out here right? Right. I fell asleep on the deck in the warm sunlight.


	25. Mr Romance

Chapter 25

"Mr. Romance"

I woke up to some one poking me; the sun was still high in the sky but slowly falling to the west. I held my hand in front of my eyes to shade the sunlight as I tried to focus on who was poking me. Lydia smiled sweetly as she looked down at me.

"Hi mommy!" she grinned.

"Hi." I said groggily.

"Were ye sleepin?" she asked

"Aye was sleepin."

"Sorry I'll go away now." She said, turning on her heel.

I grabbed her around her stomach and pulled her down to me. I began to tickle her. She squealed with laughter and tried to escape my grasp.

"Stop!" she said between giggles.

"Nope." I grinned, tickling her more.

"Mommy I'm goin' to pee my pants if ye don't stop."

I stopped immediately and stared at her, the statement she had just made, and I had never heard her speak like that before. I busted out into a fit of laughter, letting her go. I continued to laugh wildly; I couldn't stop. My hands clenched my stomach and my eyes began to tear.

"Are ye okay? Do ye need a doctor?" she asked, looking down at me.

"I'm fine." I said, standing up slowly. I tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably as her statement flowed back into my mind. I began to laugh again.

A few minutes of laughing I finally began to stop. I hadn't laughed that hard in years. I heard the dinner bell ring. I watched the men all charge for the stairs at the same time; they began to push each other. I watched Lydia squeak between them and was the first down the stairway. I smirked to myself and continued to watch the men get stuck in the doorway; only one large man could fit through at a time. It was actually quite amusing to watch them squirm. After all the men had cleared off of the deck and were down stairs I decided I was hungry as well. I walked toward the stairway that leads to the galley when someone put their hands over my eyes, everything was dark.

"This isn't funny." I stated, not knowing who was covering my eyes.

"It's only me, luv. Time for yer surprise." Jack replied.

"Is it a good surprise?" I asked.

"Aye, it is." He said, placing a blindfold over my eyes. He took my hand and pulled me around the deck. I didn't like being blindfolded, I was afraid I was going to walk into something. "Okay, first step."

I nodded slowly and stepped up onto the first stair, this was harder than I thought it would be. We slowly advanced up the stairway. I tripped on the top stair, falling forward; luckily Jack caught me before I hit the planks that made up the floorboards. "Oh I forgot to mention that." Jack said

"Yea, no shit!" I said, trying to calm myself, it scared the shit out of me. We approached the door that leads to the cabin. I heard the door open with a 'creak' I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to see. I wasn't sure how this was going to play out.

"Are ye ready?" he asked

"I guess." I said casually. Hiding my smirk from my lips.

He removed the blindfold from my eyes, my jaw dropped. The cabin was completely cleaned. Candles were place in what seemed to be just the right spots. A large platter of food sat on the table, which had a blood red tablecloth laying on it with two candles in the middle of the table.

"What do ye think?" he asked

"It's…it's…" I've never been at a loss of words before, especially when it came to Jack. But, this, this was a shocker. I had never in a million years expected him to pull this off. Something that was beautiful and tantalizing all at the same time. He was showing a different side to him, a side that I didn't think existed anymore.

"I take it you like it then." Jack said with a smirk playing on his lips.

I looked over at him, a slow smile coming to my lips. "I love it."

"Good." Jack said, taking my hand. "Are ye hungry?"

"Starving." I grinned. Jack pulled my chair out like a gentleman. I liked this side of Jack; it certainly was different. Who knew he had manners? I sat on my chair and looked over the platter of food, trying to decide what to eat first. Jack sat across from me, opening a fresh bottle of rum.

"What no champagne?" I asked with a small smirk

"Sorry, luv, all we 'ave aboard is rum."

"I was joking." I said with a laugh. "I thought you could sense my sarcasm a mile away."

"Usually I can." Jack said, pouring the rum into two mugs.

I spooned out some of the cut potatoes from the platter and set them on my plate. I then took a few pieces of dried meat. My eyes caught Jack's face for a moment. I looked at him, I felt as if I hadn't seen him in months for an odd reason. He obviously cleaned up, the dirt and grim that had littered his face was gone. His hands were also clean. I just sat there, looking at him in wonder.

"Are ye okay?" Jack asked, noticing I was staring at him.

"Aye, fine." I said, shaking my head slightly.

We ate dinner and talked about various things. Where we planned to go, what we thought the future held for us.

"I'd better go and put Lydia to bed." I said finally, realizing it was getting late.

"Gibbs is taking care of that, he should 'ave already put 'er to bed already." Jack said with a smile.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, ye seemed to 'ave thought of everything." I said with a small smile. I stood from the wooden chair I had been sitting on for the last few hours. Jack also stood and stepped closer to me.

"Ye do kno ye are one beautiful woman. Such beauty is rare." Jack said, running the fingers of his right hand over my left cheek.

"I think yer trying to seduce me." I stated, looking into Jack's deep brown eyes

"Is it working?" Jack asked

"Come on, ye know it is." I said with a small laugh. Jack's hand trailed behind my neck. He pulled me into a soft kiss. I felt shivers run though my body. I could remember everything, every touch, and every look he had ever given me. It was all-familiar territory. The Pearl, The crew, Jack, so many memories. I opened my mouth slightly allowing Jack's tongue entry. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around my waist. There was no space between us, only clothes. We blew out the many candles, leaving the candle on the nightstand lit. I pulled him to me into another passionate kiss, I felt Jack begin to pull me toward the bed. I quickly complied in following him, never breaking our embrace or our kiss. We fell onto the bed in one giant heap. I hadn't had the comfort of a man in some time. I didn't want anyone else besides Jack. Now he was mine. I unbuttoned Jack's shirt quickly, pulling it off I threw it aside. Jack laid ontop of me, kissing my lips tenderly. I ran my fingers over his tanned chest feeling his hard muscles beneath my palms. I reached for his sash, while he tried to figure out what string went where on my bodice.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Our eyes both snapped to the door. Jack looked back down at me, his hands on either side of my head. His hair dangling down.

"Don't say anything maybe they will go away." Jack whispered.

There was a knock at the door, this time a little louder.

I looked from Jack to the door, trying to make a decision.

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice call from the other side.

"Aye? What is it Lydia?" I asked

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep wit ye and daddy in the big bed?" She asked.

I looked up to Jack and sighed as Jack laid down next to me on the left side.

"Aye come in." Jack said, giving a sigh.

The door opened, Lydia came in clenching her doll. She closed the door quietly. She climbed from the foot of the bed to between Jack and I. Jack blew out the candle that was on the nightstand. The room grew instantly dark. I felt Jack's hand on my hip. I entwined my fingers with his.

"Welcome to parenthood Jack." I said.

I heard Jack sigh and then chuckle slightly. "It's everything I dreamed it would be."

I chuckled slightly and closed my eyes. The three of us fell into a peaceful sleep.


	26. Something I never Expected

OKay quick update here, just alittle something i came up with and actually liked it. i hope you all like it. thanks for the reviews, i know i haven't been around for awhile. so i'm gettin this one rollin again.

Chapter 26

"Something I Never Expected"

I woke to the sound of the cabin door closing. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. I looked over my right shoulder to what was behind me. Only Jack was behind me. I found it as odd but ignored it, Lydia must have decided to go back to her own bed. I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I felt Jack instantly move closer to me, throwing his arm around my waist.

"Noticed Lydia was gone did ye?" I asked with a half amused smirk.

"Aye." He whispered. "Wha do ye say we finish what we began?"

"Don't ye ever give up?"  
"No, ye should know that by now. So, what do ye say?" he asked in a whisper.

"Not right now I'm to tired." I stated, closing my eyes.

"Are ye EVER in the mood?" Jack questioned, his voice rising quiet a bit.

I shoved my right shoulder back and looked over it, staring into Jack's eyes. His little out burst surprised me.

"Aye sometimes." I said with a smile.

"What do ye want from me?" He asked.

A confused look ran over my face as I eyed him, dropping my shoulder and adjusting myself to get a better look at him. "What?"

"What do ye want from me? I haven't been getttin much of anything but, yer always telling me to do stuff. I always end up doing yer bidding and get nothin' in return. Its not fair if ye ask me." Jack said, getting up from the bed.

"So what are ye sayin? Ye feel like the bitch of the relationship or something?" I asked with a small grin.

I watched him put on his white shirt that had been discarded to the floor. I laid on my right side, propping my head up with my hand.

"I'm not saying anything of the kind. Why should I do shit for ye and get nothing in return?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at this point. "Is this just about sex? Or is there something else yer not telling me?"

"No it's not just about that." Jack said, sitting on the wooden chair that sat by the table. He began to put on his boots.

"Then what is it? Ye feel like yer not appreciated or something?" I asked, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Aye, maybe I don't feel appreciated. I've done more than enough for ye, ye 'ad me child and took care of 'er in my absence so I owe that to ye. But, still." Jack said, looking up at me.

"Jack just tell me what the bloody 'ell ye want from me!" I yelled.

"I want ye, I want it to be the way it was before." He said.

"What before Lydia came along? I'm sorry I can't change that." I said, getting up from the bed.

"I'm not sayin in the least that I want Lydia to disappear, I'm just sayin' I want what we had." He said, staring at me.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Forget it!" Jack practically yelled, standing from his chair. "This discussion is over." He stated as he began to walk to the cabin door. I grabbed his left arm and held on tight. He stopped and looked at me. "I said this discussion is over." He repeated

"No it's far from over." I stated.

Jack sighed and eyed me. "Why did I even bother bringing this up?"

"I don't know why don't ye tell me. After all yer the one that started this conversation." I said.

"Serves me right, I should 'ave kept me mouth shut. There's never any reasoning wit ye. It seems lately I've been doing everything. I give ye a nice dinner, some romance and it gets me no where." He said. "I can't talk to ye right now."

"So what yer breakin up wit me? We're not teenagers Jack." I stated with a smirk of pure mock.

"Maybe I am. I've done everything to convince ye that I want ye and only ye and yet ye never want to do anything anymore." Jack said.

I dropped my arm to my side, contemplating what he meant by that.

"What do ye want me to do? Shout out that I love ye. Well here I'll do just that I LOVE YE!" he yelled. "Oh, a better Idea, why don't I just go and shout it out to the whole world, Aye that's what I'll do!"

Before I could move Jack bolted for the door, opening it, it bounced open and hit the wall. I ran out after him.

"Everyone listen up! I LOVE RAVENICA!" He shouted. The crew was taken back by this no one said anything they just looked at each other in pure shock. My eyes went wide; I stood there staring at him. Was this some sort of dream, was I going to wake up?

"Happy now!?!?!" Jack yelled as his head snapped to look over at me.

I couldn't say anything; I was still in shock. Where had this come from? This was so weird, something I had never expected of Jack. I just stood there staring at him in wonder. I couldn't move or speak. Jack just stood there staring back at me. I suddenly realized we were putting on a nice show for the crew. My head snapped to them who were all staring at us now.

"This is the part where ye both KISS!" I heard one of the men yell, I wasn't sure which one.

I laughed slightly and rolled my eyes.

I looked back to Jack who was still staring at me. To him everyone else had disappeared. I grabbed his arm with a big smile; I pulled him to me and placed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck; I felt his arms instantly cling around my waist. I heard the men go into an uproar of hoots and hollers. I pulled away from Jack but stayed in his embrace I looked to the men who were still going crazy. "Get back to work!" I yelled the men quickly did to my bidding. I looked back to Jack with a smirk. Out of nowhere he picked me up, I squealed in surprise. He walked into the cabin, closing the door with his right foot.


	27. So Much For a Day Off

hi again, heres next chapty.. so ur wonderin what the whole laughing at comletely nothing was.. well its pretty much complete randomness...ever laugh at something but have no idea why? yep randomness!

Chapter 27

"So Much For a Day Off"

The sheets were scattered about on the bed, the quilt laying on the floor. Jack lay on his back on the left side of the bed. I laid next to him on my right side, my arm resting on his bare tanned chest.

"So tell me Jack, what did ye do while we were apart." I asked, while running my left index finger over his chest, making small circles.

"Well, after ye left me in the church I followed ye for about a month or so. I watched you take over so many ships. Killing every man and woman in sight. When you attacked Curtous' ship, killing everyone aboard… I knew I lost ye. So then I traveled around for a while, not going anyone in particular. Pillaged and plundered.. But still, I tried to free myself from yer memory. Ye weren't mine anymore. Ye turned against everyone, yer bloodlust controlling ye. Or maybe yer 'ate fer me. I 'eard the stories about yer conquests and how many men ye killed. For the last year, I spent in Tortuga, when yer memory came back, I drank more. I don't remember much right before ye resurfaced saying we 'ad a child." Jack said, running his fingers through my hair.

I heard a knock at the door, which threw me out of my thoughts. "What is it?" Jack asked, still absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"There's sails on the horizon." I heard Gibbs say from the other side of the door.

"Are ye able to identify them?" I asked, waiting for Gibbs' reply.

"Aye, one ship is Hell's Mistress, another is the Dauntless. The other ship, we 'aven't been able to identify." Gibbs said.

"So there are three ships?" Jack asked, somewhat confused.

"Aye, three ships." Gibbs said.

"We'll be out in a few." Jack said.

"There's another thing Captain." Gibbs said, I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Aye?" Jack asked, standing from the bed.

"There's a storm brewin." Gibbs said.

I sighed and looked at Jack. "So much for a day off."

Jack smiled slightly and proceeded to get dressed. I did the same.

"Is it just me or does everything go shitty all at once?" I asked Jack while pulling on the laces of my bodice.

"I know what ye mean." He said, buttoning his white shirt.

I followed Jack out of the cabin and toward the helm. I watched Jack take the spyglass from Gibbs and look through it. "Aye, that is the Mistress, the Dauntless.. And I'm not sure who the other ship belongs to." Jack said, the confusion apparent on his face. The other ship was about 100 feet away from the other two ships who were obviously traveling together.

"Let me see that." I said, taking the spyglass from Jack's grip. I put it up to my right eye and looked through it. My jaw dropped, I had seen that ship before. "Damn it!" I cursed, handing Jack the spyglass.

"I take it ye know that ship." Jack said, stating only the obvious.

"Aye, that ship is Sweet Revenge which belongs to Geoffrey, well since Valencia is deceased. I never did take care of 'im. But, why are they all seemingly traveling together?" I asked, looking at Jack for answers.

"I don't know, luv. Maybe yer crew had to over take it." Jack shrugged, trying to figure out what was going on as much as I was.

"No, they wouldn't try to take it over wit out me. Something else is goin' on and I don't like it. Besides, what the bloody 'ell is The Dauntless doin' all the way out 'ere?" I asked, still searching for answers.

Jack only shrugged, which gave me no answers.

"Yer no help." I said, playfully swatting Jack's arm.

"All we can do is wait fer them to arrive." Jack said with another shrug.

"The storm will approach us before they do. We better prepare for it." I said, turning around to look at the darkening sky.

"Drop the anchor and prepare for the storm!" Jack barked, the men quickly did as they were told.

"Are ye sure we should just stay in one place? We don't know how bad it's goin' to be." I said, eyeing Jack.

"Yer right. Don't drop anchor, juss prepare us for the storm ahead!" Jack barked again. I loved it when he barked orders to the men. I had no idea why, it must have something to do with the power he had over them. That he could get any man to do his bidding, I found it to be sexy.

"I'm goin' to check on Lydia." I stated, walking away from Jack heading below out of the winds that were growing stronger by the minute. I walked through the galley and into the short hallway. I knocked on Lydia's cabin door, waiting for her to answer. "Come in." I heard her small voice call.

I opened the door and walked into her cabin. She sat on her bed, clenching her doll in her arms. "There's a storm coming." She said, looking at me. I could tell the fear in her eyes. She was deathly afraid of storms, I would have to stay with her until it was over. Otherwise she would run onto deck and who knows what could happen after that. "Grab some toys, we are goin' to me cabin until the storm is over." I said.

"Okay." Lydia said, standing from her bed. I watched her pick up a few dolls and her brown teddy bear. I heard the rumble of thunder. Lydia shook and looked around almost as if hoping to see it. I took her hand and she followed me out of her cabin and onto deck. The wind had grown much stronger while I was downstairs. I picked Lydia up as we crossed the deck; the ship began to rock from side to side faster and faster. We entered Jack's cabin, I closed the door behind us. I set Lydia on her feet she set down her toys on the bed. The ship began to rock violently from side to side. Lydia gripped her doll and clenched to my leg. I would be thrilled when she grew out of this stage. I sat on the bed, pulling her up next to me. She threw her arms around my neck, clenching tightly.

"It's okay baby, I got ye, nothin's goin to hurt ye." I said, lightly stroking her hair.

I could feel the ship shifting from side to side beneath me. This storm was going to be worse than we anticipated, no one thought it would come on this fast. I heard Lydia whimper as the rumbling thunder grew louder. The lightning becoming more violent with every strike almost is startling me.

"is daddy goin' to be okay out there?" Lydia asked, shaking with fear.

"Aye, he'll be alright." I said. I heard a large CRASH come from outside of the cabin. I set Lydia down and looked through the window. I watched one of the masts fall, covered in a wide spreading fire. I wanted to curse but couldn't on account Lydia was standing directly next to me.

I watched the crew quickly distinguish the fire as I heard Jack bark orders. He was barely audible. As the storm grew louder I could no longer hear his voice. "Mommy I'm scared!" Lydia yelled, jumping into my arms

"it's okay, everything's goin' to be okay." I soothed, sitting on the bed.

Everything in the cabin had begun to shift. The dresser came flying toward the bed, hitting it with an unmanly force. Lydia's head buried deeper into my neck. I could feel her nails digging into my back. "It will all be over soon I promise." I said as the small table shifted from side to side, sending the chairs around it flying. I closed my eyes, saying a small prayer that we would all be spared.

As soon as it began, the storm moved on. Only small rumbles of thunder remained as it reached the ships on the horizon. The ship began to settle, not moving from side to side so fast. "Stay 'ere I'm goin' to check on everyone." I said, setting Lydia on the bed

She nodded slowly. "give daddy a hug for me."

I nodded and walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind me. Many of the men lay scattered on deck, exhausted from the storm. I looked to the helm where Jack barely stood. He was bent over, his left hand still gripped to the wheel.

"Ye okay?" I asked the men as I passed by them. They would nod and mutter that they were fine. I ran up the stairs that led to the helm. "ye okay?" I asked

Jack looked at me, straghtening his body. "fine." He said.

I threw my arms around his neck, I felt his right arm wrap around my neck.

"What was that for?" he asked with a half smile.

"Lydia told me to give ye a hug." I said, pulling away from him. "ye sure yer okay?"

"aye fine, how is Lydia?" he asked

"Go find out fer yerself. I'll take over fer ye." I said, placing my left hand on the wheel. My hair blowing in the heavy wind that still lingered from the storm.

"okay." Jack said, letting go of the wheel. I watched him steadily walk down the stairs and to his cabin.

I sighed, giving thanks that we were all safe.


	28. its happenin again, isn't it?

hello everyone! well its snowing so i've been stuck inside writing. i hope you all like this chapter.. and oh i'm going to be rewriting the ending to if you only knew, it ended to abruptly i think. it will be pretty much the same but a little more played out. also i'm going to go through and fix the mistakes and such.. i read meh own stories and the mistakes are botherin me.. so yea, i'll be doin that.. lol

Chapter 28

"It's happening again, isn't it?"

I leaned against the rail watching the three ships that were not so far behind us. My elbows rested on the rail my fingers entwined together in front of me. My hair blew in the breeze as I thought about different things. Why hadn't anyone attacked yet? Has anyone even noticed Sweet Revenge was on their tail? Many questions flowed though my mind as I tried to make sense of everything. The more I thought about it, the more confused I became. There was no making sense of this, not until The Mistress and Dauntless were docked beside us. It would be at that very instant I would have to decide what to do with Sweet Revenge. I watched as the three ships continued to advance closer to us. I heard Jack's uneven footsteps approach behind me. He walked to the rail, standing beside me on the left. He leaned against the rail, his elbows now resting on the rail.

"Ye should prepare the men." I told Jack, not taking my eyes off of the choppy waters behind us.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For battle." I said, looking over to him.

"Battle?" he asked, laughing slightly. "Isn't it obvious they 'ave already been victorious? Why else would these three ships look as if they are traveling together?"

"I don't know, Jack." I sighed. "So what then yer not going to prepare the men just in case? Yer goin' to let these three ships approach us and we are not goin' to even bother to be ready in case we 'ave to fight?"

"I don't see a need to jump to conclusions." Jack said.

I looked back to the waters behind us. "Yer a foolish man, Jack." I said, standing straight up and removing my arms from the rail. "Ye may want to be caught off guard but I won't be. I'm going to prepare myself incase there is a battle."

"What is with ye and battles? Why does everything 'ave to be a fight to ye? Why can't ye just accept that sometimes there is no need to fight? No need to kill?" he asked, eyeing me as he came to stand up straight. His hands coming up in front of him as if he were coming to be defensive as he stared at me.

"Because Jack, that is the way life is. Nothing is easy, NOTHING. If ye think for one second I'm just goin' to sit back and just let what ever is about to happen, happen. Well yer sadly mistaken." I said as I turned to my left and began to walk away. I only took a few steps before Jack grabbed my right upper arm and pulled me back, forcing me to stand before him. I stood there for a brief moment as his chocolate brown eyes bore into my green eyes. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothin', never mind." Jack said, dropping his hand to his side. "Go do what ye 'ave to do."

I eyed Jack for a second before turning back to my left and headed toward our cabin. I opened the door and headed toward the dresser where I had left my weapons. I didn't like leaving my weapons out because of the very fact there was a small child roaming the ship. I kneeled down and opened the bottom drawer. I looked over the various weapons that had been stored in the drawer. From swords and knifes to guns. With a small sigh I pulled out my sword and a few daggers. I pulled on the leather belt and unbuckled it. When I had stored these weapons almost a month ago, I didn't think I would be bringing them out again. I was a fighter by nature. Ever since I was little, I had always fought. My father taught me to fight for the soul purpose of defending myself. I admit I have taken it to the extreme. When I attack a ship, I leave no survivors. I leave no one to come after me in the future to avenge their family or friend's death. My heart was cold, my mind focused. In my mind I knew I was taking this to an extreme, maybe I was worried about nothing. Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry. I had to protect my child with my life, one of the things of being a mother. I tied the leather belt around my waist, my sword now on my right hip. I tucked my pistol into my belt on my left hip, making sure it was easily accessible. I hid a few daggers within my bodice incase of an emergency. It only occurred to me that Jack was always so laid back, going with the flow. He didn't have an ounce of evil in his whole being. I knew of his stance on killing innocent people, even fellow pirates. I on the other hand was always searching for an answer to a question no one had asked. I prepared myself for the worst and never thought twice about running my sword through any man or woman for that matter. I heard the cabin door open, only to close quickly.

"Ye ready for something that may not happen at all?" I heard a male voice say as I heard his familiar uneven footsteps on the floorboards.

"Aye I am." I said, closing the dresser drawer, and coming to full height. I turned around and came face to face with Jack. "Want something?" I questioned, rather sarcastically. I knew he wanted something, why else would he come in here? I just didn't know what.

"No." he said simply as he looked at me. "It's 'appenin again, is it not?"

"What is?" I questioned, moving the pistol slightly.

"You're love for the battle, for killin' men." He said, looking me over.

"I don't know what yer getting at." I stated, stepping away from him, but not away from his gaze.

"Oh I think ye do, ye were always one to love a battle." He said still gazing at me through judgmental eyes.

"So? There's no harm in that. I'm a pirate Jack, what do expect of me? Take what I want and then let everyone go free?" I asked, waving my hands in the air.

"I do it all the time." He stated in a matter of factly sort of way.

"That's the difference between ye and I Jack, yer not a killer, I am." I said as I turned away from him.

"It doesn't 'ave to be that way." He said, walking over to me.

"But, it is. I can't change who and what I am. Just like ye can't change. This is all I've ever known. If yer saying I'm an evil pirate and yer a good pirate that's yer judgment." I said turning to face him. "We're from opposite sides Jack. I grew up knowing that ships are much easier to search when the crew is dead and to leave no survivors means ye will leave no enemies to come later for revenge."

I stalked out of the cabin slowly to check on Lydia, to warn her not to come on deck until I told her it was all right. I have to protect my own. It was true; Jack and I were from different sides. He didn't have it in his blood to kill a man. I did, the only thing I could say for certain, I am bounded by love to stay and try and make him happy but on the other hand I am driven by hate. Everyday when I wake I am driven to do what I have to do, no matter what the cost or consequence. The three ships would be next to us within the next half hour. The images of what may happen ran through my head. As I woman my mind worked in all types of modes. To see every obstacle and every thing that may happen before it happened, that's just how my mind works.


	29. Control

Chapter 29

"Control"

I stood next to Jack who was at the helm. We hadn't spoke two words to each other in the last half hour. I watched behind us as the ships approached in choppy waters. The Mistress and Dauntless had docked on the right side of The Pearl, The Dauntless in the middle. However, Sweet Revenge had slowed down and was still a good ten minutes away. I watched the crews put out make shift ramps so they could easily move about from ship to ship. I noticed Will who was wearing a white shirt, half covered by a brown vest. He wore black breeches and a large brown hat sat on his head. Elizabeth followed Will's quick pace. She was wearing a long flowing dark green dress, her long brown hair tied into a large bun. They both came running onto the deck of The Pearl. Easily spotting Jack and I as we walked down the stairway and set foot on deck.

"Jack." Will said, shaking hands with Jack. "Ravenica." He said, nodding toward me.

"Hello Ravenica, hi Jack." Elizabeth smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"What are ye doin' so far from home?" Jack asked dropping Will's hand.

"We came after Lydia, to make sure she is safe. She is safe isn't she?" Elizabeth asked, looking to me for reassurance before pulling fully away.

"Aye, she's fine. What 'appened?" Jack asked.

"That's the least of our problems." I stated, standing up straighter. "Why is Sweet Revenge just wading out in the waters not far from 'ere?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth shrugged.

I looked to Will for some answers but came up short when he replied. "I don't know." with a shrug of his own. I then looked to Jack, hoping he could reassure me with a better answer. He only shrugged and mustered an "I don't know" of his own.

"Well who the bloody 'ell knows?!?!" I yelled becoming frustrated. "So, ye 'aven't 'ad any contact with them at all?" I asked, feeling a growing of concern in my gut.

"No, we passed Sweet Revenge when we came to Hell's Mistress and you weren't there. So, we pressed on to find The Pearl. Your first mate, James filled us in on what happened." Elizabeth informed me.

"They wouldn't be stupid to attack three ships at once, would they?" Will said, looking from Jack to myself.

"Not when they are going after something they want." I said, looking to Jack.

"They aren't goin' to try it, it would be a death wish." Jack reassured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm lost, want to fill me in?" Will asked as James came running over to us.

"It's a long story, mate." Jack said, looking to James who was fast approaching.

"Captain." He said with a half smile.

"James, what's goin' on?" I asked looking into his light blue eyes. I watched his short hair blow in the small breeze that flowed over the deck.

"I don't know, Sweet Revenge 'as been on our tail for some time now. They 'aven't attacked, they've been more of stalking us than anything." James said, giving a nervous smile as he looked from me to Jack.

I sighed in thought. "This makes no sense. Why stalk ships? Nothing comes of it…"

"None of us know what they're planning." Will piped in.

"It could be nothing." Elizabeth added with a half smile but bit her bottom lip as her long brown hair flowed in the breeze.

"Or it could be everything." Jack muttered.

I looked from one person to the next. Valencia was dead, I knew this, and after all I saw her die. I tried to put myself in Geoffrey's place; after all he would have been the one to take over after Valencia's passing. I watched Jack stroke his beard in thought as his brown eyes went up. My brows furrowed as I too tried to figure things out. Silence ran over the deck of all of the ships as every last one of us contemplated what was going on.

"Where's Lydia?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence and my concentration.

"She's below, come I'll take you to 'er." I said, walking past Will as Elizabeth followed closely behind me.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked as we walked toward the stairway that lead downstairs.

"I'm fine." I stated simply, walking down the short stairway.

"So, why would they want revenge on you?"

"Because not to long ago I killed their Captain. Should 'ave killed them all but, Jack wouldn't let me." I said.

"Yeah, he is kind of a softy isn't he?" Elizabeth asked with a half smile.

"More than ye know." I said, walking down the short hallway toward the cabins.

"I want to know the whole story, please share it with me." Elizabeth pleaded.

I stopped in mid stride and turned to look at her. She had a caring smile on her face as she looked back at me through large brown eyes.

"I'll tell ye after we visit Lydia, she doesn't need to 'ear the tale." I told her, placing my hand on the doorknob to Lydia's cabin. I quietly knocked and waited for her reply.

"Come in." I heard her small voice call from the other side. I turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open. Lydia sat on her small bed, playing with a few dolls. Her almost black hair covered her face as she looked down at her toys. She quickly looked up, a big cheeky smile crossing her face as she looked to Elizabeth. "Lizzy!!!" she practically screamed, jumping up from the bed. She dropped her toys to the bed and rushed over as Elizabeth and I entered the small cabin.

"She can't pronounce Elizabeth." Elizabeth commented in a whisper as she kneeled down to meet Lydia in a warm hug.

I smiled for a short moment as I contemplated exactly what I was going to tell Elizabeth. Should I give her the straight facts and hope she could handle it or sugar coat it as much as possible? I only then decided that what I chose to tell her would come out of the spur of the moment. "I'll be on deck, I'm sure ye both 'ave some things to talk about." I said, turning around and entering the hallway. I slowly walked down the small hallway and entered the galley. The smell of rotting food entered my nose as I passed through.

"Captain, can I talk to ye a moment?" I heard a voice interrupt my ever-flowing thoughts.

"Aye." I said, looking to the short gray haired man who sat at the large table.

"What be yer course of action given these circumstances?" he asked.

"Well, I think we should prepare for what ever maybe 'appening. Jack on the other hand, well 'e sees no reason to prepare and well, we may become sitting ducks." I said truthfully as I looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs only nodded in thought as his eyes danced around.

"Any other questions?" I asked, anxious to make it back to deck.

"No." he said, motioning with his hand for me to be on my way.

I nodded and began to climb the short stairway. I set foot on deck and watched the men scurry about.


	30. The Battle

okay here is next chapter! everyone go YAY! lol.. its kind of long, maybe i should have split it in two? nah..

Chapter 30

"The Battle"

I sat in Jack's cabin on one of the four chairs that sat around the table. I wore my black bodice, skirt and brown boots that came up to my knees. My booted feet rested ankles crossed on the tabletop. I clenched a bottle of golden colored rum by its neck. The bottle was only half full. I picked it up and lightly tapped it on the tabletop while I contemplated my course of action. I looked around the cabin, a smirk coming to my face when I realized the picture I had drawn of The Gauntlet still remained on the ceiling above the bed. I hadn't noticed it until now. Of course how often do I look at the ceiling? I head a knock on the door; I raised a brow.

"Enter." I stated simply.

I looked to the door as I waited for someone to enter the cabin. I felt a short breeze as the door opened. Elizabeth slowly entered with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat." I said with a half smile, motioning to the chair across from me. I watched her walk around the table and sit across from me.

"Don't tell me you drink that garbage also." She said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Aye I do, want some?" I asked my lips curling into a smirk.

"No, thank you id rather dies from thirst." She said with a displeasing look on her face. "So, tell me, why would Sweet Revenge target you?"

"Well, this all goes back to the day you and will were wed. I know you already heard about Port James and Valencia. Well, five years later I met back up with Jack, this is where we left Lydia in yer care. So I will get to the part ye don't know… not to long ago we met up with Valencia and her crew. Geoffrey, my now former first mate betrayed me and switched to her side. A battle ensued, to say the least I beat Valencia up and down her deck. Gaining a few small cuts and gashes of my own. Well, she asked for a truce." I said, stopping mid story to take a drink from my fast disappearing rum bottle.

"What happened? Was there a truce?" Elizabeth asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"It was only a truce in her own mind, ye see I don't need any truces nor do I need friends. I agreed but then stabbed 'er in the stomach with a dagger. Then I told her I would see 'er in 'ell. She fell to the cold wooden deck with a plain 'thud.' With a large amount of lost blood I almost toppled over myself, had it not been for Jack, I wouldn't 'ave made it back."

"So Valencia is dead?" Elizabeth asked, now sitting at the edge of her seat, literally. Her eyes were with excitement as she looked at me through curious eyes.

"To the best of my knowledge."

"So, Geoffrey is looking to gain revenge on you for killing his captain? Maybe Valencia was his lover and that's why he wants revenge."

I shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure, but I'm a captain therefore I will lie and say I know and ye don't need to know."

"Why is that?"

"As captain ye know everything, even if ye don't, its in the job description."  
"Understandable." She said with a nod, moving back on her seat.

The cabin door opened, exposing a breathless Will. "Sweet Revenge is approaching, I thought you would want to know." He said as he looked from Elizabeth to me.

I nodded and slowly stood.

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked, standing as well.

"Well, we are goin' to walk to deck and then…." I trailed off, pulling my pistol from my sash, cocking back the hammer. I gave an evil smile, almost sadistic. Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances as I winked and made my exit.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Elizabeth asked watching me walk out of the door.

"I don't know, you better go below and look after Lydia, she will be terrified." Will said, still watching the door.

"I don't think she will be."

"Why not?" Will asked, looking to his wife who now stood beside him.

"Just a hunch."

"Never the less, I want you out of harms way."

"I'm staying by your side, whether you like it or not. It's where I belong."

"Darling, please you have to be careful. For the sake of our baby." He said, placing his right palm on her stomach.

"You're right, be careful." She said, running her right hand over his left cheek.

"I will be, go on, and get below."

Elizabeth nodded, kissing her husband on the cheek; she then followed Will out of Jack's cabin.

I stood beside Jack on the deck of the Pearl. We watched the men of Sweet Revenge scurry about its deck. I had now lost all of my thoughts, my fears. I focused on observing the men run about, doing Geoffrey's bidding.

"What do ye think?" I whispered to Jack, keeping my eyes focused on the ship that was closely beside us.

He didn't say anything; he looked as if he was in a trance.

"Jack?" I whispered again.

"Huh? What?" he asked as I knocked him out of his thoughts.

"What do ye think?" I asked again.

"About what?" he asked

"Oh I don't know, about if we should just shoot them all now or wait till later." I said

"Are ye being sarcastic?" Jacked asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, actually I'm not." I said with a small laugh.  
"That's a first." Jack muttered, I smacked his arm playfully.

"What should we do? This is yer ship, I'm not goin' to over step my boundaries on this one." I said, looking at him, his eyes still transfixed on the approaching ship. I looked over his profile as I waited for his answer.

"No, this is yer fight, yer enemy. Ye deal wit it on yer own." He said, looking over to me.

"I 'ave full control then?" I asked in complete surprised and a little shock.

"Aye, I give ye me ship." He said as he eyed me closely as if he was trying to read my thoughts.

I smiled thoughtfully as I looked around, I hadn't expected for Jack to be so generous. I licked my lips and watched the men of Sweet Revenge lay a make shift ramp between our ships. I rubbed my palms together as I watched Geoffrey slowly walk across the makeshift ramp; three grungy looking men followed him. Jack stood behind me, Will had joined us but I wasn't sure when.

"Ravenica, how good to see ye again." Geoffrey said with a wide smile.

"It's not as good as I thought it would be." I said sarcastically. "What do ye want?"

"Oh that's right, ye like to get right to the point." Geoffrey said looking from Jack to Will. "I see yer still with Jack, that's a pity." Geoffrey said, eyeing Jack with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.'

"And again I ask, what do ye want?" I repeat myself, not liking the sound of it.

"Oh yes, that's right always straight to the point wit ye." Geoffrey says, looking back to me. "Ye see, I don't want much, just one thing.. Hell's Mistress. I helped ye get her, its only fitting that I take over now that ye are on The Pearl."

"Bull shit, The Mistress is forever mine. If ye want it yer goin' to 'ave to go through me and ye know how that ends up." I said, becoming peeved at the thought that the only reason Geoffrey had considered following us is to get to the mistress.

"Oh, ye didn't think I would come unprepared, did ye?" Geoffrey asked with a sly grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Well, ye never were to bright. Ye didn't know anything until I taught it to ye."

"That's not true, I know a lot more than ye give me credit for." Geoffrey said, resting his right wrist on the hilt of the sword that hung at his side. He wore a long black cloak; his eyes seemed to pierce trough me like something fierce.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill ye right here, right now."  
"Like ye killed Valencia? In cold blood, ye always did like a good kill. Something that always bothered me about ye. Ye 'ave no remorse; no sense that ye did something wrong, There's a bounty on yer head, from Port James, as if ye didn't know. I plan to collect it, and take yer ship in the process."

"If it's a fight ye want, ye got it. I'll take pleasure in killin' ye. For ye betrayed me, my trust, and my friendship, not many men live to tell of their betrayal, which I'm sure yer quite proud of." I said, pulling my pistol with my right hand from my sash. "Say yer prayers now, ye will be dead soon."

"Funny thing about that." Geoffrey said, beginning to roam around the deck as we all watched him cautiously. "Ye don't 'ave the balls to kill me."

"Oh but I do." I stated, pointing my pistol at him, the hammer cocked and trigger ready to fire at my beckoning. I pulled the trigger; the sound of gunfire rang in my ears. A small sense of smoke filled the immediate area around me, I watched Geoffrey fall to the deck, clenching his thigh where he had been hit but the bullet.

"OPEN FIRE!!!!!!!" I heard a man from Sweet Revenge yell. The sound of cannon fire pierced though my ears. The smell of gunpowder filled my nose.

"OPEN FIRE!" I hear Jack yell as he scrambled around the deck.

I kneeled down beside Geoffrey with a half smirk. "Yer a foolish man, I can kill ye in an instant."

He only looked at me and shook his head as if unbelieving that I had shot him. I then ran across the deck and over the makeshift ramp. I aimed at targets, taking them out one by one. Before I even realized it, we had taken over Sweet Revenge. My adrenaline still running high as I stood looking over all of the men who tried to oppose me and failed miserably. The ship was in ruins as I looked over everything.

"Captain, Sweet Revenge is yers, what shall we do with it?" James asked as he came to stand beside me with a wide grin on his face.

I smirked slowly as the realization hit me I now had another ship. Something I didn't expect on this sunny, warm day. "Take everything of value, every supply."

"What about the men?" Will asked, coming to stand before me, beside James.

"Kill them." I said, looking at the eight dead bodies and the fourteen men still standing.

"Kill them?" Will and Jack both asked in unison, which they were both reacting out of surprise.

"Aye, kill them all. These motherfuckers have pissed me off to no end; I want to see them dead, Every last one of these bastards." I said with hate filling my eyes, along with bloodlust.

"He's right you have no remorse." Will said to my surprise, which only made my head snap to look at him. He could see every emotion pass through my eyes as I stared at him.

"No I don't, if ye don't like it… take yer wife, the Dauntless and get the 'ell out of 'ere." I said, turning on my heel, leaving my men to do my bidding as I began to walk toward the captain's quarters.

"What of Geoffrey?" I heard James call.

"Put him in the brig, he may 'ave some useful information. Besides, I'll 'ave fun torturing him before I execute him." I said with a sadistic smirk.

I entered the cabin and looked around, my eyes searching for anything of value.

"Ravenica can I talk to you?" Will asked, as I heard his boots on the wooden planks.

"What is it?" I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"What is the point of killing them all? They didn't do anything."

"They opposed me, they need to die so they don't come after me later. Ye are not much of a pirate if ye can't kill yer enemies." I stated, shuffling through papers on the table.

He stood there in silence, watching me, a longing in his eyes for me to change his mind.

"Like I said, Will, ye don't like it.. Leave."

He only nodded and made his exit. Jack then entered the cabin and walked toward me.

"What do ye want?" I snapped, becoming impatient with people who were trying to force me to make a different decision; to spare these men.

"I just came to see if ye found anything useful." Jack said, surprised by my outburst.

"Not yet, of course I really don't know what I'm looking for. Until I find it of course." I said, continuing to shuffle through the stack of papers.

"Ye don't 'ave to kill them, ye know."

"But I do." I stated.

"If ye kill them, I won't stick around." Jack said

My head snapped up, my eyes looking straight into his. "What do ye mean?"

"I will not be a part of a total massacre." He said, picking up some papers from the table and setting them back down.

"So what, yer threatening to leave unless I change my mind?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Not threatening, luv. Ye 'ave yer ship now, ye no longer need me." His eyes had become cold, as if he was looking at me from some one else's point of view.

"Then leave!" I yelled, throwing the papers on the table. "Ye know what, we will talk about this later, this is not the time or the place."

"But it is. I thought I could 'andle this, but I cant. I guess as I've grown older I no longer see the enjoyment in all this." He said, staring at me.

"Do what ever ye think is right. I've got my own things to do." I said, looking away from him. Not wanting him to see the sadness in my eyes.

"As ye wish." He said, leaving the cabin.

I stared at his retreating figure, my mind racing. What did he mean by that? Where was it all coming from? Why was it so sudden and I had never seen it before? Was he going to really leave or was this just his way to make him look powerful over me because his friends were around? I sighed and continued to shuffle through the cabin. Throwing various things on the floor, why keep something in order that I was about to torch anyway?

okay little cliffy.. please don't kill me!


	31. It Doesn't Matter

hi everybody, heres another update and sadly will be my last update, i don't have time to work on this story, to much school work.. but damnit i think im gonna end up making a sequel.. been thinkin about it already...heh.. so anyway, last update for this story, hope you all enjoyed it!

Chapter 31

"It Really Doesn't Matter"

I stepped out of the cabin on Sweet Revenge. I had two arms full of jewels, furs, and parchments. I walked across the deck, hearing men beg for their lives. Some men even went as far as to get on their knees before me, begging me to spare them. I only ignored them and dismissed them with a glance as I walked further, finally reaching the deck of The Pearl. I saw Jack and Will looking over some ropes on the masts. I couldn't make out what they were saying but, they stopped mid conversation to stare at me as I passed. I briefly looked at them, only to redirect my attention to what laid before me. I finally reached the deck of The Mistress with a whole-hearted smile. I slowly walked up the stairs to my cabin; I was home again. I shifted various things from arm to arm to try and open the door, finally succeeding. I set the things I held in my arms on the bed. The room was just as messy as I had left it. Parchments lay scattered amongst the table, rum bottles floating around on the floor as the ship rocked back and forth. I left the door open, allowing the warm spring air to move throughout the cabin. The air was stuffy and I could smell rum. I felt a sneeze coming; I covered my nose just in time. I sniffed slightly as my nose scrunched from the after affect. The mid afternoon sun shown through the tiny window toward the back of my cabin; it showed even more though the open door. It would soon be summer again; I wasn't looking forward to the sweltering heat. I realized that due to the fact I was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean summer wouldn't be as warm as it would be in the Caribbean. I heard footsteps walking closer toward my cabin. The unevenness of them let me almost instantly know it was Jack. He stepped into my cabin, his footsteps growing louder. I didn't turn to look at him, instead I began to clean up my cabin, picking up empty rum bottles and placing them in the cabinet.

"luv?" he spoke softly.

I stopped and looked up at him briefly, wondering what he wanted now. We had spent too much time together I was becoming annoyed with him. I never could spend too much time with any one person.

"Aye?" I asked, speaking just as softly as he had.

"I want to know what ye 'ave decided."  
"Why? So ye know if ye should pack up and leave?" I asked, continuing to place empty bottles in the bottom of the cabinet.

"No, So I know I can stay."

"Ye can stay anyway, Jack. Ye don't 'ave to leave, its yer own choice."  
"If I leave, I'm taking Lydia along with me. I don't want 'er to be exposed to this madness." Jack said, watching my every move.

I nodded and stood to full height, closing the cabinet door. I walked to the small table and looked at the parchments I had left scattered about the table. "That's a good idea, I guess."

"Ye do understand I don't want to leave, don't ye?" he asked.

"No, I don't. im beginning to think yer only leaving now that things 'ave changed. Ye know what, I don't give a damn anymore about what ye do." I said, cloaking my emotions from his gaze as I continued to stare at the parchments.

"That's not why. I can't allow ye to kill these men. Think about their family, their friends, their lovers, people that will never get to see them again. People that love them and yer taking them away because ye think ye 'ave some kind of power."

"What? Ye think I'm on a power trip? Well I don't care what ye think, I'm doing what I think is right. In my mind this is right."

"Yeah, yer sick little twisted mind." Jack commented with a huff.

I slammed my fist on the table. "What do ye want anyway? Did ye come 'ere just to tell me I'm sick and twisted? Or did ye 'ave something else on yer agenda?"

"Yer just pissed cause ye know I'm right." He said, his voice growing louder as he stared at me.

"This isn't about them anymore! This is about us, isn't it?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"Why is everything about us? Why can't ye just accept ye 'ave to do the right thing for once?"  
"So what I do nothing right?" I asked, my eyes gazing at him.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what the hell do ye mean?"  
"I see ye 'ave made yer decision; I guess I'll be leaving. I'll send someone for Lydia's things." He said sadly, turning away from me so I couldn't see his face. "I still love ye, but I'm not sticking around for this massacre. I guess ye finally got what ye wanted."

"And what is that?" I asked

"Yer alone." He whispered, taking a step toward the open door.

I chocked back my tears and closed my eyes. I opened them again and looked at Jack's retreating form.

"Ye walk out that door Jack, I don't ever want to see ye again." I said, my eyes begging for him to turn around and to stay.

He stood there for a few moments, as if deciding what to do. I watched him intently, wishing he would stay. He shook his head slightly and took another step for the door.

"I mean it, Jack." I said, still watching him.

I only shook his head again and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. I picked up a rum bottle and threw it at the door. It shattered into million pieces that scattered all over the floor. I closed my eyes, holding back my tears. I dropped to the floor and looked around. Jack is gone; he's taking our child with him. I should just swallow my pride and run after him, I knew that. I couldn't allow myself to do it. I would never show a weakness in front of anyone. I would never beg a man to stay. He was my soul mate. As quickly has he had come back into my life he had vanished. Days had passed and i hadn't seen him. The Pearl disappeared from site two days ago, it was a reality he is gone.


End file.
